


A Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Amputee, Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindness, Catheters, Cervix Penetration, Enemas, Extreme Content - Freeform, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Inflation, Lactation, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Muteness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapse, Quadruple Amputee, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fisting, light watersports, mind broken, weird science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of erotic short stories.These stories are extreme and mainly focus on underage and/or extremely underage characters. Please read the kinks for each story.





	1. Slut

**Author's Note:**

> KINKS: amputees, slavery, M/m, underage, brief extremely underage, sex toys, inflation, light watersports, enemas, blindness, muteness, urethral play, anal, non-consensual body modifications

  
Hugh nearly allowed his jaw to drop as he entered the private and highly secretive exhibition hall. There were slaves literally hanging from the ceiling, tied in enticing positions. A chorus of moans, sobs and yelps filled the air as some of the attendees tested the wares.

Some slaves were for sale, some were just for show. There were slaves who were available to use for a fee, and some of the high mileage slaves were being fucked for free. Most of the slaves there were young women and teen girls, but there was a fair amount of children and men throughout the exhibition as well.

Not knowing where to start or what to do with his hands, Hugh made his way from booth to booth, feeling awkward. He wasn’t sure what he had come here for, other than sick curiosity. He stopped in his tracks as he passed one of the booths and stared.

At first he had mistaken the eight year old for a little person. She stood nude in platform heels, her assets clearly artificially enhanced, with an unnaturally pinched in waist. This gave the girl a dramatic hourglass figure, and Hugh swallowed as she turned her blank gaze to the man. She had a full face of makeup and she parted her bubblegum pink lips unconsciously as Hugh watched. He looked down at her large breasts and wondered if the implants made the child’s tits firm or pillowy.

Her owner noticed him staring and smiled, clearly about to make a pitch. Hugh smiled back nervously and ducked away, moving on to the next booth.

There was a baby with heavily pierced nipples, dick, and balls, standing in a fashionable wooden crib, bouncing to amuse himself while unknowingly showing himself off. His little dick flopped up and down, ringing a little bell. The bell was attached to the large ring pierced through the head of child’s cock, and it jingled with every bounce of the boy’s body.

Hugh averted his gaze and hurried away.

He soon realized that he was in the section for underage slaves, he’d seen nothing else so far. The man relaxed slightly when he noticed that everyone around him were also staring at the girls and boys with lust. Here, at least, this wasn’t taboo.

He slowed his pace as he saw what was in the next booth, coming to a stop in front of a boy that couldn’t be more than eleven. The child had no arms for legs, his limbs surgically removed from his shoulders and hips. He ignored Hugh’s approach, looking vacantly up in the direction of the ceiling as he panted. There was a large plug up the boy’s ass that was buzzing away strongly, pressing against his prostate and sending him slowly creeping toward an orgasm. He was still prepubescent, the boy’s small dick limp despite his arousal.

“Hello there, I see you’ve found my newest work. This is Slut. He’s pretty, huh? And don’t worry, because he’ll stay that way. His cute little balls might look normal, but they’re useless now; he’s technically been castrated,” greeted the owner of the little stall.

Slut cringed, clearly remembering whatever process that had been used to castrate him. Hugh decided that he didn’t want to know the details and let the man continue, “I’ve blinded him and can deafen him as a complementary service as well if you’d be interested.”

Hugh stared down at the boy, a little stunned, “No arms or legs and also both deaf and blind…”

The boy would be completely dependent of Hugh. Hugh would be the child’s entire world, and Slut would love him, because the man would be his only contact. Slut could never leave him, and would always be there, forced to listen as he talked, because he’d keep Slut’s hearing. He would reward the boy with orgasms and train him to crave his new master’s touch…

Clearing his throat and removing himself from his daydream, Hugh continued, “wouldn’t that make him go... insane?”

The other man laughed and clapped Hugh on the back, “oh, he’ll probably end up insane anyway. There’s no real way to tell if he does though, he won’t be able to tell us. I made him a mute,” he said, shrugging.

He said it like it wasn’t a reveal, as though it was expected, even, “he’s perfect for small houses or apartments with his compact body. He’s very portable as well, he can fit in a suitcase or duffel bag. And hey, have neighbors? He can’t make a peep,” the salesman grinned and leaned in as though about to reveal a secret, “I’ve kept him a virgin too.”

Slut was starting to seem like an actual possibility as an addition to his townhouse, “where did he come from?” Hugh inquired as he cleared his dry throat.

“Right off of the side of the road. He was carefully selected for quality, of course. The majority of my works are plucked up on their way to or from school… maybe a friend’s house. Harder than you’d think though,” the other man warned, “you have to take every detail into account if you don’t want to get caught.”

“You mentioned your other work…”

“Ah, yes,” the man said with a smile, “my art. I use children as my canvas... modifying their bodies, sometimes training them.”

Hugh swallowed, his mouth dry as he stared down at the boy and asked, “how much is he?”

 

* * *

 

It had been a long train ride home, Hugh didn’t arrive at his house until it was already dark. He hoped that Slut was alright after being in the suitcase for so long, and he carefully wheeled the expensive luggage around any cracks and bumps in the walkway as he made his way to his front door. As soon as he was inside he lay the suitcase down, unlocked and opened it. Slut lay inside, tear tracks down his cheeks.

Hugh had purchased a clever device for the trip home, a wide catheter that connected to a buttplug that allowed urine in but not back out. This way the boy would be forced to empty his bladder into his own ass, leaving the child giving himself a piss enema all day.

The man had been careful to keep the boy hydrated, repeatedly slipping off to the luggage cart with a bottle of water. This meant that Slut was very aware of the piss inside of him, the pressure of it pressing against his insides, making his usually flat stomach slightly distended.

The first thing Hugh did after pulling the limbless boy from the suitcase was to remove Slut’s catheter, laying him down on the kitchen table and deflating the balloon. He gave the tube a little tug.

The boy’s back arched in surprise as the tip of the catheter popped out of his bladder and slid none too gently up his urethra, stroking the inside of his dick as it moved along. Slut gasped as the thick tube finally slid free, grateful to be empty even after the rough removal. His dickhole gaped after being held open for so long and Hugh experimentally prodded at it with his little finger. The man managed to work the very tip of his pinky finger into the boy’s urethra, watching as his new slave shook his head frantically, scared of the stretch he was feeling in the head of his cock. Hugh popped his finger free and wondered aloud, “I wonder if I can stretch your dick enough to really get a finger in there. Would you like me to finger fuck your dick?”

Slut shook his head again, an emphatic no. Hugh chuckled and stroked the boy’s flank, “oh don’t worry, soon you’ll be begging me to stuff your cock full,” he paused, “well, I guess you won’t be begging, but you’ll still be desperate for it.”

Moving his attention to the plug up Slut’s ass, Hugh gave it a gentle warning tug, “I’m going to take this out, but you had better keep in all that piss. If you leak on my table I’ll be upset.”

The slave nodded fearfully and concentrated hard, keeping his anus clenched as tight as possible. This added tightness made the plug’s removal difficult and rather painful. Tears sprang to his eyes as the widest part of the toy slowly slid through his entrance. When the plug was fully removed Slut managed to keep everything inside, not a drop escaping.

Hugh twisted his mouth in disappointment that he wouldn’t yet get to punish the helpless boy.

He reminded himself that rewarding the child would also be quite fun.

“Good boy,” he told him as he picked Slut back up, letting him empty himself in the bathroom while Hugh helped.

As soon as he was clean he was tossed onto Hugh’s bed and the man relished the limbless boy’s terrified expression as he flew through the air. Slut landed on the soft bed with a bounce and a gasp, his blind eyes darting around, unfocused.

Leaving Slut on the bed for a moment he retrieved the toys he had bought at the exhibition, things that you would never find made for the public. He had purchased vibrating sounds of extreme sizes that reached well into the bladder, an extra long double ended dildo that would completely fill the boy, and several large catheters that had balloons that grew to an enormous size, inflating the bladder.

He selected the dildo, slicking the toy and unceremoniously sliding the head of it into the unprepared boy’s ass. Slut opened his mouth in a silent yelp before attempting to beg, his lips moving but no sound emerging. Hugh shushed his slave and continued, guiding the dildo deeper. He hit the entrance to the boys colon but didn’t stop. Hugh pushed forward determinedly, causing the tight muscle to give enough to allow the passage of the toy.

Slut let out a sharp breath as though punched and held very, very still. A bulge appeared in his belly as the toy crept deeper, filling his whole descending colon. Hugh ran his fingers over the boy’s stomach, lightly feeling the bump as well as tickling the child, causing him to squirm.

“Okay, we’re not even halfway there, but you’re doing so good,” Hugh praised, taking the boy’s small dick in hand and giving several tugs.

Despite being blind, Slut screwed his eyes shut as he was stimulated, a small burst of arousal blooming inside of him. He sucked in a breath as the dildo was pushed forward, the flexible toy slowly edging around the curve in the boy’s colon. Slut panted as the dildo was carefully forced around the bend, biting his lip as it finally slid into his transverse colon.

Hugh didn’t pause, continuing on and licking his lips as the bump in Slut’s belly lengthened. Slut shook his head frantically has he felt the dildo reach the final bend, letting out a dry sob as the man ignored him and pushed forward.

Shushing the boy as he began to cry, the man rocked the dildo forward and back while nudging it forward. He renewed his efforts on Slut’s permanently soft dick, causing the boy’s crying to stutter. Hugh finally eased the toy through and kept feeding the long dildo the child until it bottomed out, finally reaching the end of Slut’s colon. Hugh admired the bulge in Slut’s belly, the shape of the dildo and the path that the toy took clearly visible through his otherwise flat stomach, forming an upside down “U” shaped bump.

“Fuck, you are a slut. You almost took the whole thing,” Hugh spoke as he massaged the tip of Slut’s dick with his thumb, “now for your reward for being so good.”

He produced a vibrating sound, not one of the impossibly sized ones yet but still sizable. Hugh pressed the tip of the toy to the boy’s urethral opening and Slut flinched. The lubricated sound was inserted slowly and the drag on the inside of his cock made Slut shudder. It reached his bladder and began buzzing, causing the young boy to jolt in shock

Hugh began thrusting the dildo in and out of the child, watching as the bulge shifted and moved, “you’re so hot like this. I can see the dildo pushing out your belly. It must feel good. I mean, it looks like it does.”

Slut was panting, crying now for a different reason. He wasn’t used to having orgasms yet and would constantly try and fight them off, unknowingly extending his torment. The sound vibrating inside his bladder and cock was driving him closer and closer. The intense feeling of being so deeply fucked caused his hips to shift slightly, unconsciously rocking back into the thrusts.

Nearing his orgasm, Slut tossed his head, signaling to that he was close. The man leaned in for a kiss, startling the child. He captured Slut’s lips with his own, kissing the inexperienced boy breathless as the man continued pumping the dildo in and out of him.

Silently screaming into Hugh’s mouth, Slut came hard. His back arched and he began to jerk as neither the man or the vibrator stopped, trying to get away from the over stimulation. The man thrust the dildo even harder as he took one of Slut’s nipples into his mouth, suckling at biting at the little nub.

Mouthing an endless stream of “please” and shaking his head, Slut was forced through another orgasm. He sobbed and wiggled his body around as much as he could manage, trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure.

Hugh gave the sound a quick tug, smoothly removing it in one quick pull. Slut sagged in relief, unable to keep from relaxing slightly.

Getting the dildo around the bends in Slut’s colon on the way out proved much easier then when the man was inserting it and Hugh had the whole length of the dildo tugged free from the boy’s ass in no time.

Hugh tutted and brushed some of Slut’s hair back as the sniffled, “oh don’t be so sad, your reward isn’t over yet,” he told the child and quickly slicked up his dick before lining himself up with Slut’s hole.

He lifted Slut’s hips into the air and held them there, most of the boy’s body now completely off of the bed. Hugh pushed into the loosened hole easily, sliding himself in to the hilt, “how does it feel, getting fucked for the first time?” the man asked the mute, “I bet I can make you cum a third time…”

Concentrating, Hugh pulled out almost completely before he slammed his hips forward, aiming for the child’s prostate. He knew he had hit it when Slut stiffened and gave the ceiling a shocked expression. The man did it again, and again, pounding his dick against the boy’s sensitive spot.

Slut panted harshly, his chest heaving as he was raped, a pleasurable tingle blossoming somewhere inside of him as his prostate was hammered.

Soon the child was arching his back, trying to take even more of Hugh’s cock. The man ground his hips forward against him while circling his hips, causing Slut’s mouth to fall open. Four thrusts later and the child was cumming for a third time, his small frame shaking as pleasure rolled over him. Slut’s muscles contracted around Hugh’s cock and the man grunted as the boy grew suddenly tighter. The child’s ass muscles fluttered as they gripped Hugh, and the man was gone, thrusting in until his balls met the boy’s ass and cumming.

“Fuck,” Hugh gasped, holding Slut still on his cock, “Your ass feels so good. What a good little slut, taking all of my cum.”

He pulled himself free and wiped himself off on a sheet. He slicked up a buttplug and slipped it into Slut’s relaxed anus, keeping his cum inside of the boy.

Stripping and getting into bed, Hugh settled Slut under the covers next to him, hugging his naked body close like a child might a teddy bear and prepared to sleep, shutting his eyes.

Hugh drifted, half asleep, brainstorming ways to prevent or postpone his slave going insane. He wanted Slut to be fully aware of what was happening to him.

Exhausted, Slut couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell into a deep, hard sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Hugh didn’t feel lonely at all. He fell asleep holding Slut close, the boy’s soft dick pressed firmly against his skin.


	2. Lailah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/f, cervix penetration, fisting, inflation, pregnancy kink, improvised sex toys

“Don’t you want to be a mommy?” Ethan asked Lailah as he continued stuffing the deflated small sized beach ball into the ten year old’s womb.

The man had worked her cervix for open over the day in preparation for this, knowing that feeding the colorful ball into the girl’s womb would be difficult otherwise. He grabbed onto the material with his tongs and shoved the limp ball forward again. Lailah squealed as more of the toy was forced past her cervix and shook her head “no.”

“You’ll love being pregnant, sweetie, you’re just scared right now. Try to relax,” Ethan said soothingly as the girl winced.

Tears fell down her cheeks as more and more of the deflated toy was fed into her, the girl trying her best not to scream.

Eventually everything was inside and the valve attached, the weeping girl’s womb already stuffed full even without the ball inflated. He kept Lailah lying on her back on the bed so that he could see her stomach grow. He grinned at her and got ready to inflate the girl’s womb.

Ethan filled the ball a quarter of the way with air, which would allow the water that he was going to add to slosh around. Any movement would agitate the water, stimulating the child’s womb.

He gave her a little break and soon began using the pump again, this time forcing water into the ball as steadily as he could.

The man wanted the girl’s pregnancy to be heavy, he wanted her to really feel it.

Lailah could already feel the weight or the ball as it filled with water and expanded, pressing on her insides and stretching her stomach outward. She already looked as though she had an early pregnancy and he girl lay a hand on her slowly swelling belly, feeling as it slowly rose..

She began to moan, more tears springing to her eyes. Her womb had never been stretched this much before, and as she watched herself gradually expand she worried that she’d explode, “it hurts,” Lailah pleaded quietly as she shook.

The man smiled reassuringly at her and spoke, “it just hurts for now; you’ll stretch and get used to it. Here, I’ll help distract you from the pain.”

Ethan leaned forward from where he was kneeling on the floor, his tongue meeting the child’s clit. She let out an “oh!” as he repeated the action before sucking the nub into his mouth.

Panting, Lailah realized that it was working, the pain wasn’t as bad when Ethan licked firmly over her clit and teased her ass with a finger.

The ball was almost full, and Lailah was edging toward cumming, “oh please, please…” she breathed as tears ran down her face, aroused and far too full.

Sucking extra hard on her clit, Ethan coaxed an orgasm out of the girl. Her toes curled and Lailah threw a arm over her eyes as she came with a small wail.

“There you go, good girl,” the man soothed as though calming an animal as he rubbed her taut belly.

Lailah looked incredibly pregnant now, nine months along and ready to pop. Ethan thought that the girl’s gravid middle suited her small frame and congratulated himself as he pressed lightly on her stomach, causing Lailah to yelp, “please don’t!”

Ethan pressed down once more, a little harder this time in reprimand before helping her to her feet. She wobbled, unused to the weight in her middle and had to grab onto Ethan, who steadied her.

Once confident that she wouldn’t fall over she took an experimental step away, her hands on her belly. She turned back to the man when he began to talk.

“See, I knew that you’d make a sexy mommy. Now when we play house we can have even more fun. In fact, let’s play right now. You go get ready,” he told her with a grin..

The man went down the stairs and out into his garage, exiting the house and re-entering through the front door. He closed it behind himself and smiled down at Lailah, who was on her hands and knees in front of the door, offering her ass and pussy. Her belly was pressing into the floor it was so big, and he girl shook as she waited to be told to rise.

“What a sweet little wife I have,” Ethan cooed as he pulled her up so that she could stand.

He brushed a lock of hair over her ear and continued, “and you look so good all swollen with my baby. I’m going to have to keep you fucked full of kids all the time.”

Lailah never knew what was part of the game and what was true, but she knew better then to disagree. She stayed quiet instead and kissed her “husband” on the lips when he bent down.

“You’re almost ready to give birth, so I think that we’d better get you ready,” Ethan told the girl, brushing a hand through her hair.

“Get ready?” Lailah asked, unsure.

Ethan nodded, “uh huh, we’re going to have to stretch your pussy so that the baby can come out. Now, sit on the table and spread your legs,” he demanded.

The girl did as told, using a chair in order to get up onto the table. She spread her legs as far as they would go and watched as Ethan plunged three fingers into her cunt. She was still wet, her pussy lubricated from the beach ball, and Ethan had no trouble sliding his fingers in to the hilt.

Moaning as her G spot was massaged she shifted her hips and started to pant as she was played with. He added his pinky finger and Lailah froze, suddenly understanding just what Ethan planned to do.

Lailah hated being fisted. Ethan always made her cum, her cunt stretched wide, but everything was just too intense for her.

The man’s tucked his thumb and rocked his was forward, pushing steadily, “Wow, you’re tight! We’re going to have to loosen you up good” he told her, chuckling.

“Y- yes Ethan,” the girl agreed, holding her knees open and wincing as the man’s hand began slowly pressing into her.

She whimpered as the largest part of Ethan’s hand entered her. She shook, feeling as though her cunt would break. Her pussy swallowed the rest of Ethan’s hand and he reached up with his fingers, brushing them against Lailah’s cervix. The girl shivered before jumping as Ethan pinched the little donut in his fingers and toyed with it. He squeezed, tickled, and massaged her cervix. Lailah was biting her lip, her nipples stiffly erect and pussy growing wetter by the minute.

Moving on from Lailah’s cervix, Ethan began fisting the child in earnest, yanking his fist completely from her cunt before punching it back in. The thrusts jiggled the child’s belly, the water inside of the beach ball sloshing around and making her gasp.

The girl yelped with each stroke, Ethan’s knuckles pressing hard against her G spot over and over as he fist fucked her. The man leaned forward and captured the girl’s lips, licking his way into the child’s mouth and swallowing her cries.

She had begun begging him for release, one of his favorite parts of playing with Lailah. Ethan bit her lip gently and tweaked a cute nipple, and that was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped and shook, letting out a series of breathy “oh”s as her pleasure crested.

“Thank you, Ethan,” Lailah spoke automatically as she panted, “please, can I make you feel good too?”

The man chuckled, “of course you can, sweetheart.”

Ethan waited for Lailah to carefully dismount the table to undo his pants, taking out his cock and raising an eyebrow at the girl. She nodded and awkwardly got back down onto the floor, kneeling at Ethan's feet. She leaned in, took the man’s dick in hand and pressed her lips to the tip. She gave it a little kitten lick and listened to Ethan hiss.

Taking the tip in her mouth she gave it a quick suck before swallowing the entirety of Ethan’s cock down her throat. She bobbed her head and hummed, trying to get Ethan to cum as quickly as possible.

Instead of letting the girl do all of the work Ethan grabbed Lailah’s head, held her steady and gave her a thorough face fucking.

Lailah fought the urge to struggle, keeping her throat loose and concentrating on trying to breath instead.

Ethan pulled back out of her throat suddenly and shot his cum all over Lailah’s stunned face, “clean that up,” he instructed.

She obeyed, scooping the cum up with her fingers and sucking it off.

At bedtime Lailah anticipated being allowed to deflate, but Ethan just turned back the covers on their bed and gestured for her to get in. She carefully lowered her heavy body into the bed and cautiously asked, “when can I um, be _not_ pregnant?”

Looking at her with a bemused expression Ethan laughed, “ _not pregnant_? Sweetheart, you’re going to be _permanently_ pregnant.”

Stunned at the knowledge that she would be inflated forever, she didn’t respond.

It wasn’t until Ethan was snoring that Lailah began to cry, hating the heavy ball. She rolled over and gasped as the water inside her sloshed and settled.

It almost felt good, and the girl hated herself for it.

 

 


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: M/m, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, piercings, enemas, sex toys
> 
> As requested!
> 
> WARNING: This contains extremely underage content, if that bothers you then please skip this chapter.

 

Angel had been trained since birth, the slave dealer had explained. The little blonde boy was only ten months old, so the training didn’t leave him with any skills per say, but it meant that the baby was used to having his ass stretched and enjoyed cumming.

He was also used to being gagged, and didn’t protest when the small white ball was inserted into his mouth and the straps closed around his head.

Charlie picked up his new purchase under his chubby arms and smiled at him, “hello, my little baby slut! We’re going to be very good friends,” he greeted the child.

Large blue eyes stared back at him, uncomprehending.The baby enjoyed being lifted into the air, however, and wiggled in pleasure.

The man looked the child over one more time, taking in the boy’s piercings. Heavy rings hung from his nipples and cockhead, a small bell hung from Angel’s dick piercing and it jingled merrily every time the baby moved his lower half. He also had a ring pierced in between his tight hole and the soft skin of his empty ballsack and Charlie couldn’t wait to play with it.

He stepped over to the stroller that had been provided with his purchase and set the child into it. He strapped him in and zipped the canopy and sun visor closed, obscuring the baby from view.

Charlie took him home that way, walking through the city and standing in a crowded subway with him, the baby fiddling with his piercings out of boredom. He had begun to cry on more than one occasion, but the gag muffled his sobs and no one even looked in the stroller’s direction.

They didn’t get home until after dark, which the man realized was best so that his neighbors didn’t question why he suddenly had a baby. He unbuckled the baby and lifted him from the stroller, leaving it in the entryway.

He’d had a room soundproofed as soon as he received his ticket to the exhibition, and he made his way there with Angel in his arms.

The room almost looked like an average nursery, but the shelves of toys lining the walls were nearly all sexual in nature. There was one shelf that did house actual toys, but it was small and unimpressive.

Angel was carefully placed on the changing table and ungagged.

The boy was stretching his jaw when big hands found each of his nipple rings, making him jump. Charlie gave them a tug, watching as Angel frowned and let out a little noise of surprised protest. The man did it again, stretching his nipples away from his chest and holding them that way for several seconds. Angel had just begun to pant when Charlie gave a piercing a flick and turned away.

The man returned with an enema kit. He didn’t want to deal with messy diapers and so he was planning on giving the child several enemas a day to keep him clean.

Lifting the child’s ass, Charlie pressed the lubricated enema nozzle to Angel’s tight hole and pushed.

The nozzle also functioned as an inflatable plug so that all of the water would stay inside, which meant that the tool was thicker than normal. Angel babbled and kicked his chubby legs out as Charlie began to work it into his ass, unhappy but not unused to the sensation.

Angel quieted as soon as the nozzle was seated fully inside him and Charlie experimentally pumped it in and out a few times, watching the baby’s face. The boy didn’t find the feeling arousing as his prostate wasn’t being stimulated, but he wasn’t uncomfortable, either. He wiggled, staring back at Charlie as he fucked him.

Charlie pushed the nozzle into place and squeezed the hand pump, beginning to inflate the tool. Angel jumped as the object in his ass began to grow in size, slowly getting larger and larger. It wasn’t anything that the child couldn’t handle, however, and he stayed mostly quiet as he was stretched.

Finished plugging the boy, Charlie unclamped the tube that connected Angel to the enema bag hanging on the wall next to him. The reaction was immediate; Angel froze and then began to sob, the warm water rushing into him causing sensations that he’d never felt before.

The child’s belly soon began to swell with water and Charlie stroked and massaged the bloating stomach in order to relieve Angel’s discomfort, shushing his cries.

Charlie waited until Angel was wailing at the stretch and his belly was hugely obvious to stop the flow of water. He placed a hand on his drum taut belly and felt how full and firm it was, rubbing the bulge with his thumb and smiling.

Eventually beginning to calm under the attention, the baby sniffled and touched his stomach as well, his small hand bumping into Charlie’s. He tugged on he man’s thumb and told him, “ow.”

Raising his eyebrows, Charlie grinned. He hadn’t known that the little boy could talk yet. He wondered what other words he knew already, “Aww, is it owie? Don’t worry, baby, you’ll learn to love it. Here, I’ll show you how nice it can feel,” the man decided.

He removed his hand from Angel’s grip and moved to the shelves of toys. Charlie selected a few items and set about using them, clipping wireless vibrating eggs onto his perineum, nipple and dick piercings. Lifting the boy from the table, he noticed the extra weight from the water, the boy was a little bit heavier now.

Kneeling, he leaned forward, gripping Angel under the armpits and forcing him to his feet. The boy couldn’t actually stand unaided yet and with the water in his belly he didn’t even try. Angel’s feet were limp against the floor and he mostly dangled in Charlie’s grip.

The vibrators sprung to life all at once and the baby screamed in surprised pleasure. He jolted, causing the toys attached to the ends of his piercings to swing, stimulating him further. The added weight of the vibrating eggs tugged at his nipples, perineum and dick, causing even more torture for the boy.

Charlie bounced the child, sending the vibrators flopping up and down, forcing his tiny dick to follow along, “g-good,” Angel gasped as his cock swung.

The boy had been encouraged to express his pleasure as he was raised, and so he repeated himself, this time more emphatically. Charlie grinned and bounced him harder, thrilled.

Practically hopping up and down was causing the water inside Angel to slosh around, but the boy managed to cum without warning, shuddering in Charlie’s grip and shouting as he came dry, his dick still limp.

The man scooped Angel up into his arms and grinned at him, “see? That was fun!”

He unclipped the vibrators and took the boy to the attached bathroom and drained the boy of his enema, something that Angel was clearly enthusiastic about.

Now clean and empty, Angel was taken back into what was now his new world. He watched as Charlie removed his clothes and lay them on a nearby bed. The boy’s tummy felt all loose and stretched out, and that combined with the orgasm he’d had he ready for a nap.

He wasn’t going to get one for awhile yet, and Charlie plucked him up and sat him in his naked lap in the room’s rocking chair. Angel stared at the man’s dick as he sat, curious. He reached a hand out and placed it on the swollen cock. He liked the warmth and the velvety feel of it and so he gently grabbed it with his other hand as well.

Charlie sucked in a breath, not believing his luck. He let the baby play with his member until the child grew bored and took his hands away, “thank you. That was very nice,” the man praised.

He lubed up his dick and lifted Angel by the armpits, hovering him over his cock. The dealer had told him that Angel was a virgin but wasn’t a stranger to plugs and vibrators the size of a dick, so Charlie shouldn’t actually hurt the child.

Pressing his cockhead to the boy’s anus he pushed. The hole had already been lubricated and loosened by the inflatable plug, and while working his way in was difficult, it ultimately helped allow him entry. Angel began to cry as he was lowered and yelled out, “no fuck!”

“Cute…” Charlie mumbled to himself before he pushed down on Angel’s hips, stuffing the rest of his cock into the baby.

Angel let out a little wail as he was fully seated on the man’s cock, his whole descending colon completely filled. The path that Charlie’s dick took was clearly visible through the baby’s stomach, a long bump that pushed out his belly.

The man let the child adjust, waiting until his tears slowed. Charlie didn’t want to accidentally make Angel hate penetration by making his first time hurt too much. After several minutes he lifted the child until he was almost completely off of his cock before gently lowering him back down to his lap. He repeated the process for some time, using the rocking chair for leverage, aiming for the boy’s prostate and knowing that he’d found it when Angel squealed.

Angel was starting to feel tingly and he began making little noises along with each long thrust. Charlie took that as a cue to fuck him faster, watching the boy’s chest heave for air, his nipple rings gleaming under the lights.

Lifting the child up he suddenly let go, causing Angel to drop down onto the man’s cock. The child gasped and choked as Charlie did it again, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He pushed at Charlie but it had no effect and he was lifted and dropped again.

The boy’s prostate was being hammered and his piercings swung, stimulating him. He was soon back in the tingly place, but this time everything was more intense. Angel continued to cry as he was pounded into, even as he edged closer and closer to orgasm.

“Good, good! Fuck!” Angel cried out, tossing his head and grabbing onto Charlie’s arms as his orgasm washed over him.

The boy jerked as the intense feelings went on and on, his prostate still being attacked by Charlie’s cock. He wailed and clamped down even tighter on the man, causing Charlie to grunt and screw his eyes shut. He shot himself deep into Angel and allowed his head to fall backward, “good boy,” he panted.

They sat there for ten minutes as Charlie recovered, his cock now soft but still firmly lodged in Angel’s colon. The baby was falling asleep despite the stretch in his ass, and so Charlie sighed and pulled the boy off of his cock as he stood.

He lay the child in the crib and stroked his hair, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the lips before raising the crib side and sealing the boy in. Angel fell asleep almost immediately and Charlie watched his chest rise and fall for several minutes, wondering just how far he could push the baby’s body.

 


	4. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/f, piercings, prolapse, cervix penetration, sex toys

Jade had a large clit, big enough that her hood could no longer hide it. Her clit was nearly three cm long, and it looked huge on the small girl.

It was her birthday today and she was turning twelve, so Darnell decided to get her a little gift. He had drugged her out of her mind a week ago and carefully pierced her clit, putting a large gold ring directly through the erectile tissue. Any movement of the hoop would drive her insane, almost constantly stimulating her.

He also added some other surprise piercings as well.

The tall man kept her drugged and asleep for the rest of the week until her piercings healed, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Today he woke and blindfolded the disoriented girl and tied a cute little green bow around her clit before standing her in the middle of her room, “happy birthday, I got you a present!”

He removed the cloth around her eyes. Confused, she looked down at her clit where she could feel the bow wrapped around it. Jade took a beat and then the girl gasped sharply, her hand flying down to examine her clit, “I don’t want it, please!” she begged, shivering as she accidentally tugged on the ring.

Darnell scowled and twisted one of her nipples sharply, “that’s not a very nice way to say thank you for your present, bitch.”

Letting out a sob, Jade amended, “t-thank you for my present.”

The man smiled, “that’s right. And you didn’t think that was your only present, did you?” he teased, guiding her over to the bed.

“There’s more?” Jade asked, confused.

“Oh yeah, now get on the bed, legs wide.”

Jade did as she was told, lying on her back, bending her legs at the knee and keeping them as open as she could. Darnell began slicking up his entire hand and the girl began to cry softly, knowing what was coming.

During the time that she was unconscious Darnell had amused himself with fist fucking her holes plenty of times, and so he had no trouble punching his fist into her cunt in one push. She shrieked as she was suddenly stuffed full, but the man didn’t start brutally plunging his hand in and out of her like she expected. Instead he reached for her cervix, making Jade moan involuntarily as he brushed it with his fingers.

He hooked both his thumb and index finger through the rings he had pierced through the little girl’s cervical opening. Darnell began to pull gently but firmly and Jade was soon sobbing as her womb was forcibly prolapsed. The man drug the girl’s womb down and out by the rings, and he watched in satisfaction as it slid from her cunt, puffy and pink.

Jade had both hands over her eyes as her chest heaved, tears streaming down her face, “please no…” she choked as she was turned inside out.

Ignoring her, Darnell got out the Hitachi magic wand and switched it on. Jade barely reacted, too stunned as she finally allowed herself to look down at her prolapse.

She definitely reacted when the man touched the vibrating toy to her womb and inverted pussy, though. The girl let out a hoarse shout, screwing her eyes shut as he pressed down, the head of the toy vibrating strongly against her prolapsed womb. Darnell leaned forward and pinched her clit between two fingers, causing her eyes to fly back open. He began jerking the girl’s large clit as though it was a small dick and soon she was breathing hard, her prolapse no longer as uncomfortable in the wake of her pleasure.

Darnell continued this for several more minutes, making sure the girl was nice and aroused before stopping. Jade whined, her hips making a tiny thrust as the stimulation stopped.

Jade came back to herself and turned desperate eyes to her captor, “please, please put it back in,” she begged him, “I’ll do whatever you want!”

The man laughed, “you’ll do whatever I want anyway, slut,” he reminded her as he gave her clit a strong flick.

Flinching, she shook with silent sobs as Darnell reached for her cervix piercings again. He took a piercing in each hand and began pulling the gold rings apart. Jade couldn’t stop herself from screaming as her cervix began parting, the opening being tugged wider.

Darnell had practiced this while she was unconscious as well, so he was able to stretch the girl enough to make her opening gape wide. Jade shook as she cried, jumping when the man plunged three fingers into her womb.

Jade choked as she felt Darnell’s fingers caressing her from the inside, and forgot to breathe when the man forced in a fourth. He tucked in his thumb and pushed, holding the girl’s prolapse steady with the other hand to prevent it being pushed back inside.

Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream as Darnell’s whole hand slipped into her prolapsed womb, his wrist holding her cervix open wide.

She finally heaved in a breath as the man stroked and tickled the inside of her womb, massaging it from the inside. To Jade’s horror it actually felt good, prompting her to let out a little involuntary moan. Darnell laughed at her and punched his fist forward with no warning, suddenly forcing Jade’s womb back into place. The girl gasped and froze, her sobs pausing.

Laughing again at her shock, Darnell slowly pulled his fist from her womb and pushed it back in again. He made sure that he wasn’t going to drag her womb back out and then grinned at the raven haired girl, “here we go,” he told her, and sharply removed his fist again.

Jade hollered as the man punched his hand back inside and began fist fucking her womb.

Soon she was trying not to squirm, pleasure beginning to build inside of her. Darnell noticed her arousal and ran a hand down her flat chest, stopping to play with a puffy nipple.

Her nipples matched her clit, they were nice and prominent as well as being perfect for tying or clipping things to. They were also good for biting.

Leaning down, Darnell took one of her nipples between his teeth and bit down carefully, listening to the resulting yelp. He closed his mouth around the nub and sucked, still diligently fist fucking the girl.

Jade couldn’t take any more and came, her thighs quivering as her orgasm seemed to last forever, cresting over her again and again.

Instead of ending it, Darnell slid his hand from her womb, but hooked his fingers through the piercings and turned her inside out again.

The girl couldn’t even cry any longer, she was so wrung out. So when the man gripped her prolapse and began inserting his cock she only let out a small moan.

Jade whimpered as the man pushed his thick cock into past her cervix and into her womb, pressing against her inside walls. He began using her like a Fleshlight, groaning as he squeezed and stroked himself through her prolapse’s walls as he fucked her.

“Gonna cum right in your womb, fill you up with it,” Darnell told her, rolling his hips forward.

He did has promised, stilling inside of her and letting out a sigh. He shot his cum directly into the child’s womb and smiled down at her, “happy birthday!” he congratulated.  



	5. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: MMM+/m, urethral play, urethral fucking, off-screen castration, sex toys, forced feminization, underage

Aiden knew what something had happened to him down there. He woke up one day in a windowless room, his crotch tightly bandaged and painful. He hadn’t know where he was, and the men that came in to feed him of change his bandages would never talk to him, only smile.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for his crotch to stop being sore, but a few days later six men made their way into his room, smiling like always. It was as though they knew a secret, finding it hilarious that the nine year old wasn’t in on the joke.

Two of the men lifted the boy from the pallet and began removing Aiden’s bandages without putting the sack over his head. Aiden watched, curious and scared. The last of the white cloth was peeled away revealing… nothing.

Staring down at himself in horror and shock, the boy moved a hand to where his little dick and balls had been. He started to sob, his chest heaving, “No!” he wailed.

The small crowd began to laugh, some taking video or pictures with their phones.

They got tired of his wails quickly and shoved a bit gag between his teeth. His wrists were tied behind his back in order to restrain the boy while the men crowded around, brushing their fingers over the smooth expanse of skin in between the boy’s legs. There was a small hole where his penis had been, and his new shortened urethra would force him to piss while sitting like a girl.

Several of the men used their fingers to stimulate the outside of that small opening, or to press on the boy’s prostate through his perineum.

Soon Aiden’s nipples were hardening and a few members of the group chuckled at the sign of arousal, “look, she likes her pussy touched,” mocked one of them as he stimulated the opening of the boy’s urethra.

Aiden tried to shift away from the feeling but hands immediately gripped him and held him in place. The man retrieved a bottle of lubricant from one of the cupboards against the wall that was full of medical tools and toys. Aiden stared inside now that it was open, not understanding what any its content actually was.

The group held the boy fast as the the man slicked up his pinky finger and pressed it against the tiny hole. The man smiled, “be a good girl now and let me into your little pussy…”

He pushed harder at the opening, forcing it to open and accommodate his little finger. His digit worked its way in, Aiden’s sensitive urethra being stimulated from the inside. Aiden tried to beg through his gag as the finger sank deeper, stretching his urethra to the point of pain. His knees buckled as the finger fully sheathed itself inside of him, but he was held up by the crowd, forced to stay still as the man began to gently fuck him.

The tears falling from Aiden’s eyes picked up again, the boy letting out a little whimper as he started to feel strange and weirdly good.

When the man pulled his finger free Aiden almost protested, something that the man noticed and shamed him for, “look at her, she loves taking it up her tight cunt!”

The man spread lube over his index finger and brought his hand back down to the boy’s crotch. He began trying to stuff his finger into the little opening and Aiden shouted behind the gag. The boy heaved a great sob as the finger managed to get past the initial resistance and the tip sank into his urethra.

Continuing to push his finger in, the man redoubled his efforts, pressing harder. Aiden shrieked as the man’s whole finger entered him, causing all of the men to cheer and Aiden’s legs to kick out weakly.

The end of the man’s finger reached the very inside of Aiden’s bladder and he wiggled the tip, chuckling as the boy attempted to holler, “I think she wants something even bigger up her tight little pussy,” the man told the others as he slowly finger fucked the boy.

Aiden shook his head, he couldn’t take anything bigger up the tiny hole, he was sure of it. He tried to beg, his speech muffled and inaudible. He was ignored and another man stepped up with a slim vibrator and a butt plug. The boy didn’t understand what they was for, but he knew to be scared of them.

The crowd tied him down to the cold metal table in the room so that he couldn’t kick. The new man lubed up a finger and teased the child’s ass, plunging his finger in and swirling it around. Aiden grunted in discomfort, tears springing back to his eyes as a second finger was added.

Deeming the boy ready, the man put the lubed plug against the boy’s hole and pressed forward, fighting the boy’s tightness.

He finally got the boy’s sphincter to give. The tip, and then the widest part of the toy, slid in, causing Aiden to shout and arch his back off of the table. Cheers rose from the crowd and the man pushed on the toy, forcing it into place.

The man cleaned his hands and picked up the slick two cm vibrator, the outside textured with bumps. He pressed the tip of the toy to the boy’s opening and turned it on, the vibrations making Aiden gasp. The man pressed harder on the toy and it began to be slowly forced inside. Aiden wailed into his gag as his urethra was stretched to its limit, even the heavy vibration not enough to cover the sting.

Weeping as his urethra was slowly stuffed full, Aiden noticed that the men all had their phones out and pointed at him. He wished that he could cover his face and pulled at his bonds when the toy pushed its way into his bladder and bottomed out. His chest heaved as his urethra and bladder were stimulated, starting to feel good again. He shook his head frantically.

The plug in his ass felt huge but even that was starting to be pleasurable and Aiden yelped as the man began to fuck him with the vibrator. The bumps covering the surface of the toy rubbed against his walls, causing him to roll his hips and yelp as he was thrust into.

“Don’t worry,” the first man said, wiping a tear from Aiden’s cheek, “we’ll ruin that hole of yours and make it into a real pussy. We’re going to stretch it so much that we can shove our cocks in there.”

Aiden heaved a great sob and came, bucking his hips as the pleasure overtook him.

He fell limp, cringing at the continued vibrations in his urethra, overstimulated. Instead of removing the vibrator the second man strapped a chastity belt onto the boy, keeping the buzzing toy snuggly in place.

They left him there like that, talking amongst themselves and laughing whenever Aiden was forced through another orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Heading down the ornate hallway toward the party, Aiden walked confidently in his heels, dressed in sheer white negligee that barely covered his ass. He was taken into a large room full of the six men and stood quietly, letting the group admire him in his little dress. The man that always seemed to be in charge smiled at him and approached, “today you’re going to lose your virginity,” he told the boy.

“Thank you, Master!” the child exclaimed, nervous but excited.

The man had Aiden lift his dress, exposing his gaping urethral hole. It stayed open all of the time now after being stretched so diligently, and the man slipped two fingers inside. Aiden allowed himself to moan as he was penetrated, licking his lips. The man hooked his fingers slightly and led the boy over to a chaise lounge before removing his hand.

Unbidden, Aiden lay back onto the couch and spread his legs, flipping up his dress and letting the man mount him. He bit his lip as a slick cock pressed against his urethral opening and tossed his head back as he felt it breach him.

He had never taken anything so big before and he loved it, “oh please,” he begged, “fuck me, fuck my pussy-- oh!”

The man’s dick slid further into him, his face a mask of concentration as he worked his way inside. Aiden began to weep as the tip pushed past his sphincter and into his bladder, the cock soon bottoming out, “my pussy feels so good!” the boy gasped.

Rocking his hips, the man began to thrust into the boy’s bladder, “Fuck, your cunt is tight. We’ll loosen you up by the end of the night though, would you like that?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes, stretch me more, please!”

The cock began slamming into him and Aiden squealed, lifting his hips and trying to take the cock even deeper.

“Don’t hog him,” complained the second man.

The first man rolled his eyes and pulled out, causing Aiden to moan in protest. He lay down on the floor, dragging the boy after him. Aiden got the hint and straddled him, allowing the man to reinsert his dick into the boy’s hole.

Aiden sighed in pleasure as his urethra was stuffed full again, and peeped in surprise when the second man pushed his slick cock into the boy’s ass with no warning. The nine year old screamed as he was fucked that way, his prostate being stimulated from both sides as the men’s dicks squeezed it in between them.

“You going to come, princess?” asked the man inside his bladder.

“Uh huh!” Aiden agreed, “I’m gonna cum so hard! It feels so good!”

The men picked up the pace and the boy was soon screaming as he came. He shook and collapsed backward onto the other man’s chest. Aiden was held upright as the men finished with him, both grunting and spilling into the boy within a few pumps of each other.

His night continued like that, constantly being fucked by nameless men.

By the morning his holes were both gaping even wider than usual, puffy and pink. He was instructed to piss on the floor and he complied, grateful.

The six men’s cum gushed from the boy’s stretched urethra as they watched. Aiden moaned as his bladder full of cum emptied onto the ground and panted.

“Look at that pretty little pussy,” the man in charge had admired before sending the boy off to bed.

Later Aiden lay in bed moaning as he shoved his own small fingers into his “pussy,” imagining the next time he’d get fucked.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered to himself, raising his hips off of the bed, “I want it so bad, please fuck me! Fuck my pussy!”

Aiden came one more time before falling asleep, his small fingers still buried deep inside of his urethra.

 


	6. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, lactation, kidnapping, sex toys, M/f, mind broken

Lily had been teased about her large breasts in school even before she had gotten pregnant, but it had gotten so much worse after her breasts grew even further. leaving the sixteen year old with titanic J cups after she had given birth.

The girl bound her breasts every day for school, making sure to wear her dress shields. If she didn’t wear them her large nipples would be visible even through her bra and she would quickly stain the front of her shirt with milk.

Wishing that she could afford a car, Lily walked home from school. She crossed her arms over her ample, trying to hold down her breasts so that they wouldn’t bounce as she walked. She was still hollered at from several cars despite her efforts, but she was used to the treatment by now and just ignored the men.

Crossing into her neighborhood, the traffic thinned to a trickle and she only saw a car every few minutes. This was her favorite part of her walk home, relishing some peace before she got home to her parents and baby.

She was looking forward to feeding the boy though, her breasts were full and sore after a full day of school.

A white van drove toward her and she didn’t give it a second thought.

Then the vehicle swerved, stopping beside her. The side door opened, revealing two men who swiftly grabbed her and hauled her into the back of the van. They began moving immediately, prompting Lily to scream. A cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose.

She soon grew dizzy, and then she was slumping toward the floor, unconscious.

 

* * *

 

  
Groaning, Lily woke slowly and she tried to make sense of what was happening, her head spinning.

She was in a barn stall lying nude in a pile of clean hay, the backs of both of her ankles stinging every time she moved. She winced and sat up anyway, deciding that she needed to search the room in order to look for a way out.

Unable to stand, Lily began crawling from the hay, making her way around the stall and finding nothing but a milking stool and pail. Her nipples almost brushed the ground as she crawled, her breasts swinging with each movement. The girl whimpered in discomfort; her breasts were now even heavier with milk than before. She was leaking, milk beading up on her nipples and collecting there. Occasionally a drop would fall onto the hay covered floor below her.

Unprepared for the stall door to open, Lily yelped as she backed into a corner and attempted to cover her ample chest. An older man in a suit walked in and looked down at her, delight shining in his eyes.

“I bet you’re confused, aren’t you?” the man asked with a smile.

Lily nodded, still trying to cover her body.

“I’ve chosen you to be part of my menagerie. You should be proud, I only choose the best to be my pets, you know.”

Confused, Lily stayed quiet and sniffled, fighting back tears.

This time when the man smiled it was predatory, “as your owner you’ll call me Master, do you understand?” he asked, his voice heavy with promise.

“Y-yeah…” the girl replied.

The man took a meaningful step toward her and she flinched back, amending, “yes Master!”

Stopping, he relaxed and became more pleasant. He chuckled, “You poor things are always so confused in the beginning. Let me explain…”

The girl kept her hands cupped around what she could of her tits as he talked, covering her nipples. She could feel herself leaking milk, and large drop escaped her fingers and trickled down the underside of her breast.

If the man noticed he didn’t react, continuing his explanation, “the first thing that you need to understand is that I’ve kidnapped you and that you’re not getting away. You’re my pretty little cow now, and that’s all you’ll ever be.

“And like most of my pets your heels have been clipped, do you know what that means?”

Lily shook her head, tearful.

“It means you won’t be able to walk or stand anymore, you’ll just have to crawl like a good cow.”

Letting go of her tits, Lily grabbed at a sore ankle and gasped in horror as she discovered the effects of her clipped tendons. She began to sob, looking up at her captor and begging, “please, please don’t do this. I have a baby!”

Frowning, the man shushed her, “I’m not done. Now shut up and listen.”

The girl continued to cry quietly, averting her gaze.

“Now where was I,” the man muttered, frowning, “ah, you’ll have an easy life here, all you’ll have to worry about is getting milked.”

Noticing the man’s eyes on her chest Lily covered her nipples again, “what?” she asked, stunned.

The man sat down on the stool and signaled for Lily to come to him, which the girl did after her gave her a hard look and pulled a taser from his pocket. He had her kneel in front of him with the silver bucket in between them.

She wept as he leaned forward and grabbed her tits, the squeeze was enough to make her breasts spray milk, her nipples untouched. She shuddered in pleasure at the relief before catching herself. This man was sexually assaulting her and she shouldn’t be enjoying it at all.

Fingers found her fat nipples and pinched one firmly and then the next. He rhythmically alternated his tugging, aiming the girl’s breasts forward in order to shoot the milk into the pail.

Lily moaned as the uncomfortable pressure in her tits lessened. Soon she was starting to shake, her pussy becoming wet as her nipples were stimulated ruthlessly. The man would take a break here and there and massage Lily’s breasts, or firmly roll the girl’s nipples in between his fingers.

Lily looked up at him with wet cheeks, begging him with her eyes to stop. She was getting scared that she was going to cum from her kidnapper milking her.

She really didn’t want that.

Clenching her pussy, she tried to ward off the warm feeling of arousal that had crept over her.

It didn’t work and Lily let out a little scream as pleasure spread out from her tits and she came explosively, her chest heaving as she suffered through the rest of her milking.

Once she was dry the man let go of her tits and stood to go, taking the bucket with him, “see, that wasn’t so bad, right? I’ll be back for your next milking soon,” he told her as he left, locking the stall door behind himself.

Letting herself shake with sobs as soon as the door shut, Lily hugged herself and wondered if she’d ever see her family or baby again.

 

* * *

 

  
The sounds of the automatic milker were loud, but Lily didn’t mind. She loved having the machine suck hard on her tits, forcing milk from her large nipples. The girl moaned and shook, keeping her legs spread. Lily had a milker attached to her clit as well, and the little nub had already swollen to twice its original size.

Her master watched as she panted and wreathed, humping her hips into the air desperately.

She sported an anal plug which had a cow tail attached, making her status clear. Lily clenched down around the toy and gasped at the feeling.

Pulling her up to a kneeling position, Lily’s master pulled out his long cock and pushed the tip against the girl’s lips. She opened her mouth obediently, took the cockhead into her mouth and suckled.

The man let her set the pace at first, watching as she suddenly took him to the root and began bobbing her head. She soon became distracted from her task, her orgasm approaching. The man took matters into his own hands and pushed himself as deep as he could go, holding the girl’s head still as he simply held his cock down Lily’s throat.

The girl came like that, her nipples and clit roughly caressed by the milkers while her master used her throat. She moaned around the man’s dick, being very carefully not to bite down as she rode out her pleasure.

Just when Lily was starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen he let go of her head and allowed her to pull off of him. She gasped for air thankfully, letting the man slide his cock back into her mouth when he presented himself again. Lily licked her way up and down the dick before swallowing it down once more.

The girl was trying not to sob, the milker too overstimulating on her sensitive clit. She tried her best to make the blow job good so that her master would cum and she could be finished with her session.

Several minutes of face fucking later, Lily’s master was finally cumming hard down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of his cum.

She licked her lips after he pulled out and waited for the milkers to be turned off.

Instead, her hands her tied behind her back and she was left there alone.

Lily wreathed on the floor as the milkers sucked mercilessly at her nipples and clit which soon sent her tumbling through another orgasm.

By her third time cumming she began to shout and beg for help.

By the sixth she would periodically let out a wail or a shriek, beyond language.  
  
She spent the rest of the day like that, and by night she was broken to a whole new level.

Lily stopped talking, instead growing more and more dependent on nipple stimulation. She would crawl excitedly to her master’s feet and present her tits whenever he would visit, hoping desperately to be milked.

The man wondered what would happen to the girl if he tied her up with the milkers again, maybe even leaving for even longer. Would her mind break completely?

He supposed that there was only one way to find out.  
.

 


	7. Slut Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: quadrupedal amputee, blind, mute, underage, enemas, improvised sex toys, sex toys, inflation

 

Hugh continued his ministrations to Slut’s soft cock, waiting until the little amputee was about to cum before the man turned the water on.

He had attached an enema nozzle to the showerhead in his bathroom and Hugh was eager to try it out.

Slut began to orgasm as Hugh thrust the enema nozzle in and out of him. When the water started a millisecond later, mute tried to shout, shocked. The warm water rushed into him forcefully and he shook his head, his body arching as he continued to cum hard.

The water continued to flow as Slut came down from his orgasm, filling the boy almost too quickly. His forehead wrinkled in discomfort as his middle began to swell rapidly, fighting back tears. The fast rate that the water was entering him at made the boy grew quickly, his stomach becoming more and more distended every second.

The man stopped the water once the limbless child looked heavily pregnant, estimating that Slut had about a gallon and a half of water inside of him.

Hugh plugged the boy up in order to keep everything inside and carried him to his office, gently settling Slut onto a plush dog bed that sat next to his computer chair. He sat and began his work, occasionally pausing to bend down and rub Slut’s bloated belly.

Slut began to cry after an hour, overfull. His stomach felt too taut, and he sloshed every time he shifted. Hugh always gave him enemas several times a day to keep him clean, but this was different. His past enemas had never been this large or lasted this long before.

The man shushed him, picking up the Hitachi magic wand propped up against the desk and turning it on. He didn’t have to leave his seat, Hugh just reached down and pressed the vibrating toy against the blind child’s small cock and balls.

Jumping, Slut screwed his eyes shut, helpless to the vibration.

Hugh held the wand against his dick and balls with one hand and typed with the other until Slut came, thrashing as he tried to get away from the vibrations. The man turned the toy off and put it away, “Just let the water feel good. Doesn’t it feel nice having all of that water filling your ass and belly? You’re such a slut that you cum from your normal enemas, so you should love this.”

Slut shook his head, exhausted.

The boy managed to fall into a fitful sleep and was allowed to rest until the man finished his work. Slut was then woken by large hands caressing his taut belly, and he whimpered as he came back to himself.

His stomach was so full that it was sore, and he held very still, hoping that the hands on his middle wouldn’t press down. Slut was lucky and was picked up instead, Hugh muttering a complaint about how heavy the boy was when he was like this. The man carried the child to the bathroom and lay him in the tub. He jerked the plug from Slut’s ass, but the boy was well trained and didn’t let any water escape except a few drops..

Smiling to himself, Hugh leaned down and pressed hard on Slut’s belly. The boy’s mouth opened in shock and was unable to do anything to stop the sudden release of clean water from his ass. He thrashed as the man pushed on his stomach again, longer this time.

Slut gasped and wiggled, the flow of water strengthening under the pressure of Hugh’s hands.

It was unlike anything that Slut had felt before, the water gushing from him causing so much relief it was pleasurable, the water rushing over his prostate and forcing its way out of his entrance stimulating him as well. He would have moaned if he could have.

The man watched the boy deflate, aiding him from time to time by pushing on his middle.

Once Slut’s stomach was flat again Hugh toweled him off and lifted him from the tub, “you lasted a whole nine hours like that! We’ll have to do something special to celebrate,” the man praised him, bouncing him as though he was a small child.

After being placed on the bathroom counter a speculum was slipped into his ass. The boy tried to relax as the blades were widened, knowing that if he tensed it would start to hurt.

Hugh opened the boy wider than he had really needed to. He watched the boy pant and shrugged, turning the key one more time. Slut spasmed and was suddenly held upside down, his open ass turned up to the ceiling.

Taking an opened bag of extra large water beads which were currently quite tiny, Hugh began pouring the little colorful balls straight into the boy’s opening.

Slut squirmed at the odd sensation as the beads tumbled down his colon, not understanding what was happening to him.

The man put down the now empty bag and rubbed the upside down boy’s stomach, coaxing the balls around the bend and deeper into his colon. Finished, he slid the speculum from Slut and flipped him right side up.

Hugh added a little water from the enema hose into the disoriented boy’s ass, forcing the beads even further into his colon, and smiled, accomplished.

Slut was taken to the couch and settled onto Hugh’s lap. The man flipped on the TV and began watching a movie, ignoring Slut other than to periodically stroke a hand down the boy’s flat stomach.

The movie wasn’t half over when Slut began to shift in place. There was something happening inside of him and it was starting to worry him. He felt fuller now than when they sat down, not realising that the beads that Hugh had poured into his ass were absorbing the water in his colon, causing them to slowly grow. They could grow more than 100 times their volume, and these beads would end up being around seven cm across. Hugh placed a hand on Slut’s belly and pressed down. He could feel the beads inside of the boy now and tracked the slight bulge with his fingers. The beads had spread throughout Slut’s colon as the inflated and he nodded, pleased. He resumed his movie and by the end Slut was squirming, the balls now their full size and pressing against his insides.

Hugh felt the bulge again. It had grown significantly. The individual orbs could be felt and even seen through the boy’s skin, and the man pushed on one gently but firmly.

Slut gasped at the sensation and shook his head, too full. The man ran his fingers across the bumps, tickling Slut and making him flinch, “if you hate it that much then push them out, Slut.”

He lay the boy down on the couch so that he could see the boy’s hole and waited. Slut began to push, biting his lip in concentration. The boy’s pucker began to slowly open, a blue water bead being revealed. It popped out as Slut tossed his head back, the bead rolling across the couch to bump into Hugh’s leg. He picked it up and examined it briefly before dropping it into one of the large mixing bowls he had placed by the couch for this occasion.

The ball had ended up the full seven cm, the size of a woman’s fist. Slut panted as a second sphere stretched his opening wide as he pushed it free. He didn’t know how he could possibly do this. He had no idea what was inside of him and how many there were, but it felt like _a lot._

Slut could feel the balls sliding down his colon as he pushed, and he began to cry softly as each one bumped over his prostate. He shook, both from exertion and he beginnings of his arousal. The boy hoped that the man that had bought him wouldn’t notice, but he always did.

Sure enough, Hugh began to laugh and pulled gently on the boy’s useless balls, “you like this? Let’s play a game and see if you can cum from it. If you can’t you spend tomorrow in the drawer, so I’d try hard if I were you,” the man told the boy, smiling.

Letting out a sob, Slut bore down and pushed out the fifth orb. He was almost halfway done and it was showing in his belly, which was growing smaller

Slut was starting to grow tired, but he was now determined to make himself cum, as much as he hated the idea. The blind child closed his eyes and tried to think about sexy things, but the only things that he could think of were activities that Hugh had done to him in the past. Panting, another ball slid from his ass as he quivered.

There were two balls left to go when Slut finally managed to cum, one of the huge beads sitting heavy on his prostate. He shivered as pleasure rolled over him, the ball popping out of him as he thrashed (as much as the amputee could.) Hugh took the boy’s small dick in hand while he rode out his orgasm, stroking the cock firmly and making Slut try to shout.

The boy lay limp on the couch as he came down, panting. He still had one ball inside of him and he didn’t think that he had the energy to get it out. He pushed, feeling the ball shift but refuse to exit. Trying even more desperately, he squeezed his muscles to no avail.

Hugh noticed that he was having trouble and spoke, “because you did so well and came so hard all by yourself like a good little slut, I’m going to help you.”

The man didn’t bother lubricating his fingers, the boy was loose and wet enough already, he decided. He brushed his fingers across the boy’s puckered opening before plunging in, working his hand around the ball and pulling.

Slut opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was stretched even further, Hugh’s fingers around the ball forcing him even wider has the man pulled it free. His hole gaped open, slowly starting to return to its original state.

Panting, Slut lay still, still not sure if it was over. Hugh stroked his side, “good boy,” he cooed, lifting the boy back into his lap.

Exhausted, Slut relaxed into the man’s arms, his eyes drooping.

He fell asleep like that, Hugh running his hands through his hair calmingly.

 


	8. Rose & Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/m/f, piercings, urethral play, incest

 

The little girl danced barefoot, her expensive golden piercings catching the low light. She swayed with the music and so did the ornate rings in her nipples, tugging at them.

Rose had been well decorated for the occasion, with rings through her nipples, along her pussy lips, and through her clitoral hood. Her nipple rings were connected by a gold chain which accented the matching one around her waist. The piercing through her clitoral hood was connected to the belt with a short length of chain which pulled Rose’s hood up and back. This left her clit completely exposed and gave everyone a clear view of the bud, its protective hood being stretched mercilessly upwards.

A solid gold plug filled the six year old’s ass, with a large gem mounted in the base. Her dance showed it off, the girl frequently spreading her legs.

Rose was a gift for the eighteen year old boy sitting at the head of the table. It was Quinton’s birthday and his parents had wanted to get him something extra special now that he was becoming a man. He watched he girl move with hungry eyes, slowly growing stiff in his pants.

He wasn’t prepared for a second child to appear, dancing into the room sensually and joining Rose. He looked just like her, and Quinton knew that they must be twins.

Riley matched Rose in costume, with matching piercings in his nipples and the same jeweled buttplug. His little dick had a gold urethral plug stuffed inside. A jewel was set into the toy, matching the buttplugs, and the boy’s cockhead sparkled as the light hit him.

Laughing at his son’s bewildered expression, Quinton’s father explained, “well, we weren’t sure if you would want a boy or a girl, so we got you both.”

“They’ve been train in the sexual arts for years,” his mother continued, taking a delicate sip of her wine, “they’re both virgins, of course. They’ve never even seen a man’s member in person, so you get to break them in.”

Quinton turned back to the two children who were still dancing, now with each other, and thanked his parents, “they’re wonderful. Thank you Father, Mother.”

Riley and Rose were gyrating together, running their hands over each other’s slender bodies.

Impatient. Quinton turned to his parents and practically pleaded, “can I take them to my rooms now?”

“Of course,” his mother replied, “just don’t ruin them, they were quite expensive,” she laughed.

 

* * *

 

Leading the children from the large dining hall, Quinton eyed their bodies as they walked, “do you have names?” he asked them.

“I’m Rose, Master,” the girl replied.

“And my name is Riley, Master,” her brother added.

“I’m--” Quinton cut himself off.

He had been about to introduce himself with his name, “I’m glad that you’re twins,” the young man amended.

“Thank you, Master,” the two chorused automatically.

They reached Quinton’s rooms and he held the door open for them, locking it once they were both inside. Walking through his parlor with the twins trailing after him, he couldn’t help but continuously glance back at them, causing him to almost walk into a very expensive and very antique vase.

When the three reached Quinton’s bedroom, the man swung open the doors excitedly and ushered the children in, “get on the bed,” he instructed.

The twins complied, climbing onto the large bed and settling down so close to one another that they were touching.

Riley reached out and gave his sister’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Quinton began removing his clothes, Rose and Riley watching nervously. They had been raised being told how amazing it would feel to have their future master fuck them, but they weren’t so sure. Whenever their asses were stretched to keep them tight, but loose enough to be safely fucked, they found it uncomfortable. The two had never orgasmed, their trainers never caring to make the children enjoy themselves. This left them unenthusiastic about losing their virginities.

The young man finished undressing and his erection stood proud, making the two children stare. It was bigger than they had thought that it would be and it looked frightening. They watched with wide eyes as their new master rounded the bed and stopped to admire them. He bent down to Rose, tipping her face up and giving her a thorough kiss.

She had been taught how to do this and so she wasn’t clumsy as she kissed the man back, letting him lick his way into her mouth.

It was Riley’s turn next, and Quinton dived in, devouring the boy’s mouth. He kissed him harder then he had Rose, becoming more excited by the second.

Quinton joined the two on the bed, reaching out to Rose and pulling her closer by the chain connecting her pink nipples. She gasped lightly and edged closer to him, letting him run his large hands over her body and explore her piercings. He had her lie back so that he could spread her legs and look between them.

He curiously examined the girl’s clitoral hood piercing. It looked like the girl’s hood was a little too large and would probably completely hide her clit, which must be the reason for her piercing. Quinton reached out and ran a finger over her exposed clit and watched the girl shiver, her hips flinching back as the sensitive nub was stimulated.

“Do you wear this belt all the time?” The man asked her.

She shook her head, “I was allowed to take it off for sleep, Master.”

He nodded, “okay, we’ll do the same then.”

Shifting his attention to Riley, he had him lie next her his sister. His dick was immediately grabbed and he jolted in surprise. Quinton squeezed his tiny cock, feeling the plug inside, “Wow, it’s bigger than I thought,” the man said as he experimentally began to pull the plug free.

Riley sucked in a breath at the feeling of the toy sliding out of his cock. His trainers had put an extra large one inside of him in order to make sure that it wouldn’t fall out during his dance, and the drag of the slightly too big plug as it was removed stung. The boy held very still as it was completely removed, his master examining the gold plug, “Do you wear this all of the time too?” Quinton asked.

“No, Master, only sometimes. They didn’t want my pee hole to get too big,” the boy replied.

Quinton hummed, “I might have you wear it constantly, I think it might be fun to stretch your little dick, see how loose we can get it. Doesn’t that sound like a fun game?”

They boy was used to not being able to make decisions about his own body, but he still didn’t like that idea very much. He averted his eyes but agreed, “Yes, Master. Please stretch my little dick.”

“Since you asked so pretty…” Quinton pushed the plug back into place none too gently, making Riley yelp in surprise.

The young man grabbed the chain in between Riley’s nipples and pulled, stretching the buds outward. Quinton laughed as the boy hissed, “I think that you two should make each other feel good before I fuck you, don’t you want to feel good?”

The two nodded obediently, “yes, Master.”

They had done this before and knew what to do, leaning in close and kissing. They groped at one another, and moaned.

It was all for show, but they knew that once they moved their attentions lower they’d start feeling warm and tingly. Riley kissed his way down his sister’s chest, stopping at her nipples and lavishing them with attention and giving them little nibbles.

Quinton was watching, holding the base of his dick and wishing that he had thought to record this.

Riley made his way down to Rose’s cute clit and pussy and ran his tongue over the girl’s exposed nub, making her shout. She fisted the blankets under her hands and arched her back as her brother sucked at her, shuddering when his little fingers found her tight cunt and dipped inside. Rose panted hard, the tingly feeling growing larger and larger inside of her.

“Okay, it’s your brother’s turn,” Their master instructed, panting a bit himself.

Rose almost let out a whine of protest as Riley pulled away from her, and lay there for a moment, recovering. Once she had caught her breath she settled herself in between the boy’s legs, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking, careful not to dislodge the boy’s penis plug. She pushed rhythmically against the toy inside the boy’s ass, making Riley whimper.

The girl was running her tongue over her brother’s dick when her master told her to stop. Quinton was getting worried that the boy would actually cum.

“Now, who wants to be fucked first?” the man asked the two.

The twins were quiet, not sure how they were supposed to answer and neither of them wanting to be fucked at all.

Quinton shrugged, “okay, then I’ll just fuck you both at the same time,” he told them as he shoved a pillow under Riley’s ass, “Rose, get on top of your brother.”

The girl complied, crawling onto Riley and staring down at him with trepidation. Quinton unhooked one side of Rose and Riley’s nipple chains and connected each end to the other twin. The chains now connected their cute nipples, the chains crisscrossed over each other in order to make them shorter. Nearly every movement tugged at the little buds.

Sliding behind them, Quinton hoped that he would last with them and not cum right away, they were the sexiest things that the young man had ever fucked. He removed the children’s buttplugs and they both moaned in relief, enjoying the rare empty feeling.

It wouldn’t last for long, as Quinton immediately mounted Rose, plunging into her pussy with no warning. The girl opened her mouth in a silent scream as her virginity was roughly taken, the man pounding into her before pulling out suddenly and entering Riley’s ass with one firm shove.

Riley let out a little shriek as he was assfucked. When the twins had been stretched during their training no one ever thrusted the toys into them, it was just about adding bigger and bigger plugs, so the boy was completely unprepared for his fucking. Riley began to cry, scared. The sharp tugging on his nipples and the large cock plunging into his ass overwhelming him.

Quinton ignored him and moved on to Rose’s ass next, giving Riley a break and making Rose choke as she was entered. She forgot to breathe as her ass was fucked hard, her mouth open in a little “O.”

Instructing them to touch each other, Quinton switched holes again, Riley squealing as his hole was ravaged again. The twins obeyed their master and slipped their hands between them, Rose taking hold of her brother’s dick as Riley found her clit and began gently stroking it. The arousal that had faded due to their rough fucking quickly returned, and they were both soon panting into each other’s mouths as they kissed desperately.

Riley pinched her clit and Rose was gone, cumming for the first time in her young life. She shrieked in surprise pleasure, soon starting to sob as Riley didn’t stop his ministrations to her now oversensitive clit. Quinton pulled out of her pussy with a laugh and swiftly entered Riley again, “what a good girl, cumming like a slut for your brother,” he grinned.

“T-thank you Master,” the girl breathed out, “it felt so good.”

Her limbs felt weak now and she tried desperately not to fall onto Riley. Maybe their trainers had been right, sex did feel good.

Slamming into Riley’s ass, Quinton could feel his orgasm approaching. He didn’t want to cum before Riley, and so he snapped at Rose, “keep touching him.”

Rose startled and resumed tugging on the limp dick, chastised. Riley tossed his head. There was something building up in him and he wasn’t sure that he liked it.

Quinton changed his angle suddenly and Riley shouted, and he came hard as his prostate was hammered and his little cock was tugged. His fingers and toes flexed and he gasped for air, his head swimming with pleasure.

The man was soon to follow, settling himself deep within the little boy’s ass and filling him with cum.

Panting, Quinton pulled himself free and wiped himself off with the blanket.

After recovering he reattached the children’s nipples chains appropriately and pushed himself between them, crawling under the covers, “put your plugs back in,” he told them.

They complied and Rose let Quinton undo her chain belt, letting her clitoral hood go back to its natural state. It did indeed cover her whole clit, and the man was glad that whoever these trainers were had thought to add the piercing.

He had the twins settle next to him in bed, one on each side, and he pulled their naked bodies close.

Quinton fell asleep as he planned out what he was going to do to them tomorrow. Maybe he would invite some friends over and see how much the two could take.

He wondered if they could take double penetration.

There was only one way to find out.

 


	9. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/m, sex toys, cum kink, medical kink, pet play, mind broken

His Kitten loved milk, lapping it up eagerly from his dish or suckling it straight from the source.

Ashton watched the eight year old boy sunbathe nude in the window seat, something that he was allowed. Ashton’s estate had quite a bit of land around it, as well as a wall and a guard at the gate, so he didn’t worry about anyone seeing the kidnapped child.

He undid his pants and pulled his cock free, making his way into the room. Kitten noticed him and stretched before happily hopping from the seat and crawling over to the man. He didn’t wait for instruction, diving in for Ashton’s cock. He began with little kitten licks at the head before lapping at the length of his dick in firm strokes. The man groaned, watching him.

The child was beautiful, Ashton thought. He was always kept in his powder pink collar and white mittens that looked like paws, keeping his hands fisted and preventing the boy from using them. He also had a tailed buttplug up his ass with a fluffy white tail attached, with matching cat ears on his blonde head. The headband reacted to the child’s brainwaves and moved the ears accordingly. Currently they were perked up, happy.

Kitten was always happy to get his milk.

But when Ashton had first had the child brought to him his Kitten was much less enthusiastic.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Bailey had been taken, and he had cried the entirety of them. Ashton had forced him to cum at least twice a day, but hadn’t yet been fully raped. He wanted the boy to enjoy his first fucking.

Ashton entered the empty room that he had made into a cell with a case in hand. He smiled at the boy, “I’ve made a decision,” he announced to the shackled child, “since you’re such a goddamn crybaby and I’m too impatient to coax you into being a good kitten, I’m just going to break you.”

Bailey stared, uncomprehending. He sniffled.

The man set the case down and then left again, returning with a fucking machine. Luckily it was on wheels and Ashton could just roll it into the room.

The boy started to cry, not even needing to know what that thing was to know that it was not something that he wanted near him.

Ashton began to hum pleasantly as he prepared the boy for his upcoming ordeal, chaining him to the wall, spread-eagle. He lined up the fucking machine and raised it higher, until the dildo was just inside of Bailey. The boy wrinkled his forehead and sniffled at the sensation, something that wasn’t completely foreign anymore.

The thick vibrating sound was next, the boy protesting when he saw it. He knew what that was.

Ashton slicked up the sound and pushed it firmly against the entrance of Bailey’s urethra, shushing the boy as he cried, “you know this feels good, don’t cry.”

Bailey wept harder as the long sound was fed up his dick and into his bladder, sucking in a breath when the tip bumped against his walls, bottoming out. Ashton then taped the sound down, ensuring that it would stay put.

The man produced two vibrating nipple clamps and clipped them onto Bailey, causing the boy to jump with each pinch.

Grinning wickedly as he took a step back and asked, “ready?”

Bailey shook his head and Ashton hit a button. The dildo came alive and slid smoothly into him with one thrust, bottoming out and then repeating. It vibrated, as well as the boy’s nipple clamps and sound, and pounded at his prostate. He let out a loud shriek, throwing back his head and convulsing.

The dildo fucking him stung, as did the clamps, but soon was beginning to feel “The Good Feeling.” He started feeling better and better, panting and moaning as he was fucked, “please don’t…” he begged weakley despite knowing that it would get him nowhere.

“I’m not doing anything,” Ashton pointed out as he watched.

The child was quickly approaching orgasm and he fought against it, not wanting to cum. The boy couldn’t stop it, however, and a wave of pleasure rolled over him.

Bailey wailed, his toys curling.

“God boy,” Ashton praised, turning on the TV mounted to the wall that he hadn’t bothered to take out of the room.

He began to play videos of little boys and girls that were being kept as “kittens”, the children gasping and moaning as they were fucked. The TV was positioned directly in front of Bailey, forcing him to watch the kids as they crawled around obediently. They suckled eagerly on their owners, acting as though they were kittens and never once speaking.

The boy was left alone for the rest of the day except to be hydrated. He was only allowed a drink of water after he had lapped up some cum, some of it from his captor and some from the man’s dogs and horses. As the boy suffered orgasm after orgasm, he began leaning forward towards the small dish of cum before being asked, eager for water.

“Good Kitten,” Ashton would coo, petting the boy’s hair.

By the end of the second day of cumming near constantly, Bailey alternated between sobbing from over stimulation and panting as he desperately rocked his hips back onto the machine. He bent forward eagerly for the cum now, just as eager for that as the water, starving.

He was given a break for a day and the child mostly lay on his mattress, recuperating.

Ashton had to repeat the process three more times to get the child broken in the way that he wanted.

Kitten didn’t talk anymore as he had been punished each time he had spoken.

He crawled after his master eagerly now as well. The man was his only connection to cum or water and he became excited to see him.

And after so long being tortured by orgasm after orgasm he had started to crave them, desperately humping one of Ashton’s throw pillows if he was wasn’t given enough attention.

 

* * *

 

And so Kitten was now the perfect little pet, desperate for cum with a tight ass, and so, so pretty.

Kitten bobbed his head, throat fucking himself on Ashton’s cock and the man was soon tapping the child, signaling that he was going to cum. The boy pulled almost off of the cock and suckled the head, causing the man to shoot into Kitten’s mouth

Kitten held the cum on his tongue for a moment before swallowing, savoring the taste.

Sighing contentedly, Ashton tucked himself back into his pants and gave his Kitten’s hair a stroke, “what a good boy you are, Kitten.”

Ashton wasn’t sure how much the boy even understood anymore because he didn’t react to most speech.

The child simply leaned in and pressed a kiss onto the man’s clothed dick in response, smiling up at him with large green eyes, content.

“Would you like some more milk as a treat, little Kitten?” Ashton asked him, still petting the boy’s hair.

Kitten nodded enthusiastically, crawling for the kitchen. He understood that, at least. The man took down one of the child’s cat dishes and took out the bottle of his “milk”. It was a mixture of cum from his dogs and his horses, and he filled the dish about half an inch full and set it down on the floor. Kitten bent down, his ass in the air as he dipped his tongue into the cum and began to lap up the thick white cream.

The man watched the boy begin to lick clean the bottom of the dish, smiling fondly. When Kitten finished he looked up, his eyes pleading for more. Ashton laughed and shook his head, “not until dinner, as long as you’re good,” he told his kitten with a shake of his head.

Kitten placed a pawed hand onto Ashton’s crotch and lightly pressed, questioning. Ashton laughed again, “well if you’re so desperate to cum…” the man said and bent forward, pulling the boy to his feet briefly before hauling him up into his arms.

He carried Kitten to the play room and settled him into the gynecological chair, the boy slipping his feet into the stirrups automatically. He was strapped in and the stirrups pulled apart, stretching Kitten’s legs wide. He waited, wiggling a little in inpatients.

Ashton returned with a few toys, setting them down on a nearby tray. He liked to play veterinarian occasionally, making sure that his Kitten was healthy and properly stretched. The man picked up a urethral speculum and lubed it up while smiling down at the child.

Trying not to shift as the tool was inserted into the tip of his penis, Kitten sighed in relief as his cock was slowly filled. He began to moan as Ashton turned the key, spreading the speculum blades wider. The boy’s hips twitched as he was opened, panting in pleasure.

Kitten loved having his dick stretched, something that he had gotten addicted to while he was being broken. He whined as Ashton turned the key one final time, opening the tool to its max. His urethra now gaped open almost a full centimeter, wider then it had ever been previously.

The little boy flexed his toes, the stretch in his dick stinging slightly. He loved it.

Ashton left him like that, his urethra spread wide. He moved onto Kitten’s ass, swiftly removing the child’s plug and replacing it with a cold and wet speculum. Kitten sighed as it was inserted, happy to his ass played with. The three pronged speculum sank deep into him, and then he was letting out little cries as he was stretched wider and wider.

The man stopped after the boy’s gape was the size of his own fist. Kitten gasped and moaned, shaking as he tried not to tense up. He was already close just from the stretching, and when Ashton pressed down on the boy’s prostate Kitten came with a shriek, just like that.

Snorting in amusement, Ashton took his hand away, reaching for the slim purple vibrator on the tray and turning it on. His Kitten lay limp, panting, but as the buzzing toy was touched to his prostate he jumped, instinctively pulling at his bonds and arching his back. He cried out as the vibrator was held there, tears springing to his eyes.

Kitten wreathed as much as he could, crying now. The pleasure was overwhelming, and when he was forced through another orgasm he wailed, causing Ashton to chuckle.

Kitten’s check up wasn’t over yet, and he was brought to orgasm another three times.

Ashton slowly slid the speculum from the little boy’s cock, and the previously tiny hole now gaped open, slow to close. He moved on, removing the tool from Kitten’s ass in one smooth pull.

“You’re nice and healthy, Kitten,” Ashton told the child with a smile as he unstrapped him and helped him down from the chair.

They moved to one of the sitting rooms, Kitten struggling to keep up, his arms and legs like Jell-O.

The dogs were there, and Kitten snuggled up to one of them as Ashton sat, picking up his tablet. Kitten was soon asleep, pressed against a warm and furry back. Ashton looked over, smiling warmly as he watched.

He enjoyed the boy so much that he wondered if he should get another pet.

Perhaps a puppy this time, the dogs would surely appreciate having a little bitch around.

 

 


	10. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: mmm+/f, underage, urethral play, improvised sex toys,

 

April sat uncomfortably on the couch in the basement of her new friend’s house. When the thirteen year old had been invited to a sleepover at Karen’s house she had gotten excited, expecting movies, facials and gossip. Instead they were down in Karen’s brother Brandon’s room below the house, a group of four boys plus Brandon yelling over each other and drinking cheap beer.

The sixteen and seventeen year olds kept looking over at the girls, lowering their voices and making April feel strangely nervous.

Karen offered her a beer for the fifth time, and April refused again, as politely as she could. The other girl ended up drinking all five beers, getting drunker and drunker. When she slumped against April’s shoulder the girl was relieved. This meant that they could leave and go to bed.

She nudged Karen, but her friend didn’t wake up. April shook her harder, alarmed. Karen didn’t respond other then to tip the other way and slump down across the couch, completely unconscious.

“Oh my god, Karen!” April shouted, terrified that her friend was dying.

The boys quieted and looked over. They began to laugh as they realized what had happened, “holy shit, your face!” Brandon guffawed.

The girl stared at them, stunned, “Karen passed out!” she told them desperately.

“Well duh, she always does. Or almost always does, I guess. It’s no big deal; here, I’ll just lie her on the couch so she can sleep. She’ll be totally fine,” the boy said as he laid his sister out on the couch after April stood.

“Now, what to do about you…” he wondered.

“I should probably just go home,” April replied, starting for the steps.

She wanted badly to get out of there and decided to walk home instead of waiting for her mom to come pick her up. April had almost reached the set of stairs when she felt two hands firmly grasp her arms from behind. She stopped in place.

“Actually... you’re staying here,” Brandon told her, spinning her to face him, “I had an Idea earlier. We’re gonna rape you.”

April was too shocked to speak, staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth parted in a surprised “O.”

“And you’re going to be quiet about it,‘Cause no one will believe you if you tell. We’re all good kids, you know. And we’ll just say that you’re a slut and asked us to fuck you,” he grinned darkly, “and then we’ll start doing all of this to Karen. I know I could keep her quiet. I’d just rather fuck you then you know, my own sister.”

Crying now, April shook her head, “please don’t, I’ve never even had a boyfriend yet, please don’t rape me oh my god please--” she started to hyperventilate.

Brandon slapped her, causing her to suck in a shocked breath and freeze, standing stock still with her hand over her warm cheek, stunned. They boy didn’t even address what he had just done, instead taking her by the shoulders and forcibly guiding her towards his bed.

The boy began undoing the buttons on April’s sundress and slipped it from her shoulders. It fell to the ground at her bare feet and she sobbed, covering her tiny breasts. She didn’t really have any to speak of yet, as wasn’t bothering to wear a bra. The room stared at her nearly naked body, admiring. Brandon then slid down her simple panties and had her step out of them. The other boy’s whooped.

They got her up on the bed and two of them held her down while Brandon produced some smooth rope and began tying her to the bed. He tied her legs so that they were bent as well as spread, offering a clear view of her pink pussy.

Staring, the group decided that they needed a better view.

Brandon retrieved two binder clips and some duct tape. He clamped the clips onto April’s pussy lips, snickering as she screamed. They didn’t have to worry about her yelling, the basement contained most sounds and the houses here were far apart. They felt comfortable laughing at her and repeating the process, applying another clamp to the opposite side.

She was sobbing hard now, terrified and in pain, the clamps on her labia pinching her hard. She began to beg, but the boys ignored her and pulled the clamps outward, spreading her pussy lips open. They taped them down firmly to her thighs, leaving her hairless pussy completely exposed.

The boys all began trying to nudge each other out of the way so that they could have a better view. One of them even grinned at his compatriots before leaning in and licking a stripe down her pussy, paused to dip his tongue inside and suck hard on the girl’s clit. She yelped in surprise, and then again as he sucked on her. She flinched at the jolt of pleasure that hit her.

“I found some stuff,” Brandon announced as he brought over a cardboard box.

Their attention now on the box, they watched as Brandon pulled out some lube and a few pens, “I’ve wanted to try this so fucking bad. I saw it online and damn,” he told the group as he slicked up one of the pens.

He bent forward and gently pressed the pen against April’s urethra, “Guess where this is going,” Brandon instructed with a grin.

Pushing the pen forward, April gasped as it entered.

“That’s your piss-hole,” Brandon told her, spinning the pen and making the girl flinch.

It stung as it was forced forward until it was buried to the cap, the boy eager and inexperienced. He took hold of the cap and began thrusting it it and out, fast.

April yelled and yelped as her urethra was roughly fucked, forgetting how to even cry.

She remembered when two of the other boys each took a nipple, one sucking and nibbling, the other pinching and rolling the bud in between his fingers.

Her flat chest heaved with sobs, she was starting to feel a little strange, her nipples beginning to feel good while something in her crotch was starting to tingle.

The pen stimulated the girl’s clit from the inside every time the pen stroked against it. The clitoris sat directly on top of the urethra and the walls were thin, and this caused a shock of pleasure to hit April every time the area was bumped with the writing tool.

Brandon lubed another pen and held it against the other. April lifted her head and shouted, “no! It won’t fit! Please, please don’t!”

“I saw someone full on fuck a girl’s urethra online, you can can a few pens,” he assured her and began to press the second pen inside alongside the first. He had to push hard, but the end of the pen finally popped inside, and the girl hollered.

She wept and pulled against her bonds as the pen was worked in further, jolting as it pressed heavy against the underside of her clit. She was shaking, her back arched by the time the pen was in to the hilt, “oh God, please take them out,” she begged.

Chuckling, Brandon shook his head, “naw.”

He then picked up a third pen.

April began to scream at the top of her lungs as he brought it in close. She wailed as Brandon began attempting to insert the pen into the tiny hole. He frowned and pulled the other two pens downward, trying to make more room. April choked and sputtered.

The third pen’s tip was finally inside, and the girl still hadn’t stopped screaming. She had almost completely forgotten the clamps on her pussy lips, the feeling inside of her urethra was so intense.

It was horrible. It stung and ached, but there was pleasure behind it as her clit was constantly stimulated.

All of the boys gathered around and stared once it was fully seated, most of them shocked, “wow, I didn’t think you could do it,” one of them piped up.

“Neither did I, honestly,” laughed Brandon.

They watched the girl pant and weep quietly on the bed, three pen caps sticking out from her urethra as they stretched her sensitive hole wide.

“Okay, she’s my sister’s friend so I get to fuck her first,” Brandon told the group as he opened his jeans.

April weakley shook her head no, tears running down her cheeks. The boy lined up and pushed in, grunting at the added tightness from the pens. He could feel them through the walls of her pussy, and none of the other girl’s he’d fucked had felt anything like it. There was an actual bulge in her pussy that he could feel, and the added pressure from it was amazing. He slammed his hips forward, moaning.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut as arousal began creeping over her despite her best efforts. Each thrust of Brandon’s dick stimulated her clit, and her pussy was starting to feel better and better as well.

She began to pant, clenching her hands and trying not to move her hips. She didn’t succeed and her hips twitched forward. Brandon laughed, “hey, she likes it!”

The boys cheered and April turned away, ashamed. Brandon suddenly took a nipple between his fingertips and pinched, the surprise stimulation sending her over the edge. She shrieked as she came, her eyes flying open.

They all cheered again and April felt like a whore.

Brandon thrust a few more times and grunted, cumming into her pussy. He waited, not pulling free until he slipped out. He then moved back, allowing the next boy to have his turn.

By the time they had all added their cum to her pussy April had gone hoarse from screaming and lied limp and exhausted on the bed. She had cum three come times while she was being fucked.

“Please let me go now… I wanna go home…” she pleaded quietly.

“Hell no, we still have your ass to play with. And a whole box of fun shit to use on you. We’re giving you a little break because we don’t want you to pass out, but your ass is next,” Brandon told her as though she were an idiot.

April turned her head away and let tears trail down her cheeks as she waited for her next session of rape.She was left there with the pens still firmly jammed inside of her urethra, and she was careful not to shift, otherwise she might accidentally stimulate herself with the movement.

She hoped that Karen would wake up soon.

 


	11. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: M/f, medical kink, pregnancy kink, insemination, fisting

Doctor Benjamin Boyer slid the syringe full of his own cum into Sara’s pussy, held wide by a speculum. The doctor found the fourteen year old’s cervical opening with the tip of the syringe and slowly began to steadily press against the tiny hole as she sat strapped to his gynecological chair.

Sara let out a shriek when the syringe penetrated her cervix, sobbing as her doctor pushed in the plunger and shot several days worth of his cum directly into her womb. He had informed her earlier that she was ovulating, and knew that he was ensuring that she would get pregnant.

The two were at Boyer’s house in a room that the man had prepared just for this. It sported a gynecological chair, a bed, and several racks of toys. It was also soundproofed, which was why Boyer didn’t mind as Sara began to yell again as he ran a finger across her clit.

“Did you know that you’re more likely to conceive if you orgasm?” the man asked her, not really expecting a reply.

He didn’t get one other than a heavy sob, and so he continued playing with the girl’s clit, giving the nub a little pinch and making Sara jerk. He reached two fingers into her open pussy and began pressing against her G spot rhythmically.

Not able to stop herself from growing aroused, Sara tossed her head back and forth, protesting. The stretch of being held open combined with the stimulation to her clit and G spot was making her pant, and let out little moans that she tried to swallow down.

“You’re going to grow heavy with my children, hopefully you’ll have more then one, I gave you a dose of fertility drugs when you got here,” the doctor told her.

She shook her head, remembering the shot that she had been given. She didn’t want to be pregnant at all, and she especially didn’t want to be stuffed full of a bunch of her rapist’s kids.

“I’m going to keep you here and breed you. We’ll keep some of the babies to play with, but the other’s we’ll sell. You’re going to make me a lot of money, birthing these kids,” Boyer continued, flicking Sara’s clit and making her shout in surprise, “You’ll almost always be pregnant now, just a pretty little breeder.”

Despite the horror that she felt at the news, Sara came as she found out exactly what her fate was, pleasure washing over. She sucked in a breath and arched her naked body in the chair as she orgasmed, hating herself.

Boyer grinned down at her, pleased, “you liked the sound of that, huh? It’s good that you’re excited; hopefully you’ll show early if you have more then one. I bet you’d love having a belly so swollen that you can’t even get to your feet without help,” he said and pet the inside of the girl’s thigh, making her flinch.

The man stood and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection. He began to stroke himself faster and faster, grunting as he pulled at himself. He came quickly, shooting himself into Sara’s gaping pussy and splattering her cervix with cum just as some extra insurance.

Sara continued to weep as she felt the hot cum hit her insides. She never thought that she could feel so violated while still being a virgin.

She wouldn’t stay that way for long, the doctor leaving her for an hour before coming back and undoing his pants again and removing the speculum. He fucked her while she was in the chair, ignoring her pleas and cries as he plunged into her.

Her pussy now broken in, her legs wobbled as she was forced into the bed and shackled there by her ankle. Sara glared at the man tearfully as he told her that she’d come to love it soon.

She would never like being touched by this man.

 

* * *

 

She loved having the man stroke his large hands over her belly, swollen with a number of babies. She was having six, and although she was only five months along she appeared full term and looked ready to pop. Sara moaned as a one of her brood moved inside of her, causing the naked flesh of her stomach to bulge outward as it turned over.

Panting, she spread her legs slightly as Boyer pressed on her heavily pregnant belly, causing the babies to shift again. Sara gasped and shifted her hips.

Five months of being nothing but Boyer’s sex slave had acclimated her to sex, and she had started to enjoy it and maybe even crave it.

Tossing her head back as Boyer’s hands found her breasts, she sighed in pleasure as he squeezed.

She had come to the man mostly flat chested, just having entered puberty. But now she had a C-cups, and Boyer loved to play with them and tug on her nipples, longing for the day that they began producing milk. Sara gasped as the man sucked a nipple into his mouth, lightly biting at it and sucking.

“Please…” she whimpered.

“Please, what?” demanded the doctor, pinching and rolling the other nipple in his fingers.

“P-please, Doctor Boyer… please play with my pussy…” Sara managed to get out, still not used to asking for what she wanted.

There was still a piece of her that didn’t want this, and it made it hard to force herself to do things herself during sex, instead relying on Boyer to take the lead.

The doctor pressed the girl back into the bed, and she spread out across the sheets, panting. He pressed three fingers into Sara’s wet pussy with no resistance; he had been making sure that Sara was nice and stretched for her upcoming birth, wanting to make it easier on her. As she grew closer he’d work her open even wider, but for now a first would do.

Boyer slipped another finger inside before tucking in his thumb and pressing his hand forward. Sara cried out as the doctor’s hand popped inside, shaking.

She loved being this full, and she wondered if pushing a baby out of her pussy would feel even better, or if it would be too much as it forced her wide.

Sara knew that she’d find out in four months, once she was so big that she wouldn’t be able to move unaided.

Reaching his fingers up, Boyer gently caressed the girl’s cervix, circling the small donut with his finger. The girl shuddered at the feeling, delighted. The man didn’t play with her cervix much due to her pregnancy. He still didn’t do more than that, instead clenching his hand into a fist and slowly dragging it from Sara’s pussy.

Sara let out an “ah!” as it exited, and then let her mouth hang open silently as the first pushed back inside her.

Boyer continued punching his fist in and out of the fourteen year old, watching her intently as she threw her head back and panted hard.

The rough fist fucking that Sara was receiving began waking the babies inside of her even further, causing them to shift and turn. The girl came as her womb was kicked at, and she grabbed at her gravid stomach and squeezing her eyes closed, “oh, Doctor!” she cried out with a sob as she came.

Pulling his fist from her her climbed fully onto the bed, shifting the girl so that she was on her side. He spooned up behind her and lined himself up, pressing his cock into Sara and grunting as he entered her.

Sara sighed, contentedly stroking her belly, trying to sooth the agitated babies inside her. She began to moan again as the doctor began to fuck her harder, hammering against her G-spot. The babies refused to quiet and she panted, timidly guiding Boyer’s hands up to her tits and encouraging him to massage them and pluck at her nipples.

Boyer panted as he fucked the girl, demanding, “do you like being pregnant, Sara?”

Sara nodded, licking her lips, “uh huh, I love it, I love having the babies move inside me.”

“We’re going to fuck one of those babies, aren’t we?”

Closing her eyes, Sara tried to ignore what she was saying, “yeah, I want to-- want to fuck one of the babies with you.”

The doctor came with a shout as she spoke, snapping his hips forward and squeezing the tits in his hands.

Sara yelped and followed him, her orgasm hitting her unexpectedly. Boyer didn’t pull out right away, instead moving a hand down to Sara’s stomach, stroking small circles with his thumb. The man held her for a moment in a rare show of tenderness before pulling away and rolling out of bed.

He gathered his clothes and dressed himself as he wished her a good night, locking the door behind himself.

The doctor never stayed long unless it was a weekend, simply fucking her and leaving. Sara didn’t mind, because she still preferred not to have the man around anyway (unless he was making her cum.)

The girl ran her hands over her belly, trying to calm her brood. They refused to rest and continued to move about, keeping Sara awake for some time.

She finally fell asleep despite the babies’ movement, exhausted and knowing that tomorrow would just be another repeat of today.

The girl was starting to look forward to it.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd be interested in an extremely underage sequel! 
> 
> I'm not sure how many would be interested in pregnancy kink and/or extremely underage content, so if you are let me know. :D


	12. Sara Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: M/f/f, underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, pregnancy, fisting, early puberty, lactation, incest 
> 
> For ceruleanheron.

 

Sara was near birth, nine months along now, and larger than she had been during her last pregnancy. She was bedridden, her stomach was so large.

The girl was having nine babies, and would moan in both discomfort and pleasure whenever she was kicked from the inside or a baby turned over, stretching her womb.

Running her hands over her swollen belly, humming in pleasure as she felt her children move inside of her. She was on her side on the large bed, her ten month daughter beside her. Willow copied her mother and began to stroke the stomach as well, smiling.

“I don’t think we’ll keep any of these babies,” Boyer told Sara, sitting on the wheeled stool as he watched the mother and daughter.

Relieved, Sara nodded, “okay,” she agreed.

“I don’t want to end up with two many brats. Maybe just one or two more so that we can have them play with each other, but I want their ages a bit different,” he explained, standing.

The man made his way over to the two girls and smiled before helping Sara roll onto her back. She felt almost smothered by her heavy middle, and she frowned as she spread her legs for her captor.

She knew that she would get used to it soon, but for now she was being crushed by her own children. Hugh lined up a bit awkwardly, this wasn’t the easiest position with Sara as pregnant as she was.

Hugh managed to slide inside, pushing into her pussy with one stroke. She moaned as he began to fuck her, slamming his hips forward.

The babies soon woke and began tossing and even kicking, each movement visible through her stomach, belly bulging and shifting. Sara panted at the sensation, Boyer and Willow both putting their hands onto her belly in order to feel the movement.

Willow watched her mother being fucked. She didn’t react as Sara began to cry, overwhelmed by the feelings in her womb, used to the sight.

Sara let out a whimper as pleasure slammed into her and she came hard. She rode out her orgasm, her brood practically wreathing inside of her while she continued to be fucked.

Slowing, Boyer asked her, “should I keep fucking you, or should I use our daughter, do you think?”

“Please, please fuck me! I need you, please!” she begged, hoping to give her daughter a reprieve.

Boyer had know that she would react that way, and honestly just wanted to hear her beg for his cock, “okay, okay, I’ll cum right against your cute little cervix then.”

He began to batter her cervix with his cock, not caring if he induced labor. Sara was far enough along that it wouldn’t be an issue. She yelped as he ground the head of his dick against the small pink donut and came, coating her cervix in white.

Moaning as Boyer pulled his cock free, the girl was glad to have spared her baby.

The man rolled her back onto her side, the teenager sighing in relief.

Her relief didn’t last long however, when Boyer stroked their child’s hair.Sara watched, nervous, as the man lay the baby down onto her back.

“Do you want to make her come or should I?” Boyer asked her with a playful grin, already knowing the answer.

“I’ll do it,” Sara announced and reached over to the girl, finding a nipple with her fingers and pinching lightly.

There was a time that she would have hesitated as she touched her daughter, or even protested. Now she was an expert at making her daughter cum, as she would rather take care of it then let Boyer touch the little girl.

Willow parted her chubby legs slightly, knowing what to expect. Her mother lavished her flat chest with attention, pinching and circling her nipples. She waited until the girl was panting before moving on, running her hand down her daughter’s belly and lower.

Sara slipped her fingers between the girl’s folds, slowly teasing the opening before carefully pressing her finger inside. She waited for the girl to adjust before adding a second finger. She was required to use at least two while she was playing with Willow, and the fullness of it made the baby sniffle and squirm.

Boyer liked to use more then two fingers, and occasionally even used his dick when it was his turn to make the baby cum. Sara used the bare minimum.

She curled her fingers upward, making Willow gasp and babble as her G-spot was stimulated. Sara’s fingers rocked forward, alternating between brushing against the baby’s cervix and pressing against her G-spot.

Willow cried through her orgasms, something that she had done her whole life. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and Sara knew that the girl was close.

Sara fingered the baby harder, starting to tap rapidly on her G-spot. Willow shrieked and sobbed, wiggling as she came.

The child sagged and whimpered as her orgasm faded, tears still running down her face. Willow shifted closer, sleepy now and wanting comfort. She lay pressed against her mother and took a nipple into her mouth, drinking.

Boyer lifted one of Sara’s legs, allowing himself access to her sex.

Intent on making her cum to the feeling of her daughter sucking on her nipples, the man began stroking Sara’s clit, occasionally pulling and pinching at the nub. Her daughter began massaging her breasts with her hands as she suckled, prompting Sara to moan.

Sara lay a hand on the back of Willow’s head, encouraging her to drink. She let out an “Ah!” as the doctor rubbed her clit more firmly.

Panting and rocking her hips, the girl could feel her orgasm building, “oh god,” she choked out as the pleasure built and built up inside of her before exploding.

She came with a little scream.

Willow looked up from her mother’s tit and smiled, “Mama!” she cooed.

Boyer laughed, “yes, mama came, didn’t she? And you helped! I think you deserve a reward,” he told the little girl.

Sara froze, knowing what that meant. Boyer was going to fuck the baby.

The man preferred using Willow’s tight ass, not able to fit much of himself into her cunt. He began to prepare the child, sinking a large finger into her ass and swirling it around. Willow flinched.

Tears began filling her eyes by the time that the second finger slipped inside, still not used to having her ass fucked even after all of this time. The man thrust his fingers in and out, loosening the girl enough to slip another finger in alongside the first two. Willow began to cry quietly, hiccuping as her father stroked her insides. He shushed her and removed his fingers, getting ready to replace them with his cock.

Boyer pressed his dick against the baby’s tiny entrance and pushed, grunting. He managed to get the head to pop in and winced at the vice-like tightness. The man began working himself deeper into her, rocking forward slowly, inching his way inside.

Willow sobbed as her entire descending colon was stuffed full of her father’s cock with her mother watching.

Sara would have been unable to do anything if she had been brave enough to try, being so large now that she was immobile. So she watched, unable to take her eyes off of her daughter as the girl cried.

The teenager fought back tears of her own but stayed silent as the man fucked the baby’s ass.

Willow had begun wailing as Boyer sped up, starting to slam his hips forward into the little girl.

The man didn’t care about the child’s pleasure, not touching Willow other than to hold her still. He began to grunt and moan as he slid himself in and out of her, his hips snapping as he brutally thrust his cock into her.

Boyer suddenly switched holes, plunging into the baby’s cunt, making sure to shoot his seed against her cervix. He ground his hips into her and hissed, imagining the baby pregnant as well.

Pulling out, he stuffed a stray trickle of cum back into the weeping girl’s pussy.

Boyer had made such a pretty little daughter.

He couldn’t wait to get her with swollen with child.

 

* * *

 

Her stomach currently flat, the teenager examined her thirteen month old daughter as she bit her lip in worry. Willow’s middle had started to swell so slowly that Sara hadn’t noticed for some time, but now she ran her hands over the small bump in the child’s belly, concerned.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, the man locking it behind himself and smiling at the two girls, “why so sad?” he asked.

Sara licked her lips before quietly bringing up her worries about Willow. Boyer laughed at her concern, “well of course she’s getting bigger,” he told her, “she’s pregnant.”

Staring at him uncomprehending, she looked down at the slightly swollen child, “what?” she asked.

“I’ve been giving her fertility drugs and hormones since she was born. She went through puberty a bit ago and bam! She got pregnant right away,” the man explained and couldn’t help but laugh again at Sara’s shocked expression.

She began to cry, pressing her hand against the small bump in her daughter’s stomach.

The toddler’s baby was about the size of a lemon, leaving her with a noticeable but small bump. She giggled as her mother stroked her belly and she parted her legs, expectant.

“Oh don’t cry; are you jealous? Don’t be, you’re pregnant too, congratulations,” Boyer told Sara with a grin, “we should celebrate, see if we can’t make the two of you even more pregnant,” he continued as he pulled himself from his pants.

He fucked the two of them at once, plunging from one hole to the next while they squealed.

From then on not much changed besides Willow receiving more check ups. At least one of the two girls got fucked every day as they slowly grew, their stomachs swelling until neither of them could get off of the bed.

The toddler looked as though she had an entire melon inside of her and the eighteen month old girl struggled to turn, grunting. Sara reached out and helped her, turning the girl so that she was facing her mother.

Boyer admired the two girls’ naked bodies, their stomachs huge and round.

He was especially proud of Willow’s pregnancy, and the man eyed the girl’s little tits. She had grown them during her pregnancy and Boyer reached out a hand, cupping a small breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her milk wasn’t in yet, but it should be soon.

Boyer flipped the girl onto her back, watching her frown as she adjusted to having the full weight of her baby sitting on her.

Sara watched them over her taut belly, half jealous of the attention that her daughter was getting, licking her lips as her eyes followed the path that the man’s fingers took, stroking their way from the little girl’s breasts and across her gravid middle. The baby under his hand shifted suddenly, waking inside of the girl.

Willow gasped as the baby tossed around, every movement that it made completely visible through her taut skin. Boyer grinned as the girl’s womb was kicked, her belly bulging outward with the little foot.

“Daddy! Daddy, cum!” the toddler demanded, grabbing at her own tiny tits clumsily in demonstration of what her father should be doing.

Boyer smiled and returned his hands to the girl’s small, A-cup sized chest. He squeezed the tits under his hands firmly before circling the girl’s nipples and giving them each a gentle pinch. He bent forward and took one into his mouth, suckling.

Soon he’d be able to drink milk straight from the toddler’s tits.

Letting go of the girl’s nipples, the man reached down in between Willow’s legs, slipping two fingers into her pussy easily. The man pumped them into the little girl, stroking her inner walls and making her shake.

Sara reached out and cupped one of her daughter’s tits, lightly massaging the breast and occasionally plucking at her nipple. Soon they were both panting and Willow looked over to her mother, “Mommy! Kiss!”

The teenager struggled to shift closer, and then turned her daughter’s face toward hers. They kissed, the toddler trying her best as her mother brushed her tongue against her own. Willow broke away giggling.

Her giggles stopped abruptly when a third finger was added, and she was frowning by the fourth.

Boyer was going to give the toddler a cesarean and so there was no real reason to stretch her pussy like he did her mother’s to prepare her for birth. He took out the lubricant and tucked in his thumb anyway.

Willow began to cry as the man’s hand began to force its way inside of her, kicking her legs and shrieking as it sank deeper. This wasn’t the first time that she had had her father’s hand inside of her and so it didn’t take long before Boyer was gently punching his fist in and out of the tiny hole.

The man ground his knuckles against the toddler’s G-spot and she cried out. Willow was sobbing, but she also held her legs apart as far as she could for her father. She both loved and hated being fisted. It hurt, but it also always felt so good to cum with her pussy full to bursting.

The baby inside of Willow hit the side of the toddler’s womb and she yelped, crying harder.

Sara knew that that meant the girl would cum in a moment, and sure enough the little girl was wailing less than a minute later, her pleasure tearing through her so strongly that it was almost painful.

Watching his daughter cum, Boyer fucked her through it, slowing his movements as she came down.The man pulled his hand from her and her pussy gaped wide, giving the doctor a clear view of the girl’s pink cervix.

He took himself in hand and he was quickly tumbling over the edge, shooting his cum into the toddler’s gaping cunt.

Willow sighed, content, as her baby moved again inside of her. In just one month the toddler would be a mother.

Boyer imagined a baby feeding off of Willow’s tits, who was still breastfeeding herself, and had to shake himself before he started to get hard again.

The man bent down and gave his daughter’s large belly a kiss before standing and making his way out of the room. He didn’t bother locking the door anymore as neither girl could so much as get out of bed

Sara helped Willow face her again, getting her off of her back. The little girl smiled and proudly told her mother “Daddy fuck!”

“Uh huh,” the teenager agreed, “Daddy fist fucked you, I saw.”

The little girl was always happy to be fucked and Sara bit her lip in shame.

Her daughter had been turned into a slut.

 


	13. Jaden & Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/m/m, light sadism, urethral play, sex toys,

 

Jaden shook, his bladder nearly bursting, filled to the brim with mouthwash. The eleven year old held his hand over his swollen bladder, his lower belly sporting a small bump. Staying on his feet was difficult, the mouthwash making him tingle and burn inside. There was a catheter stuffed up the boy’s dick, the tube running from his member and causing the Jaden even more discomfort.

Quinn stood in front of him, his eyes wide in fear of what was to come.

The two boys were the same age and height, strangers until a week ago when they both were snatched from their respective bedrooms at night. They were kept together in a small room and they would huddle in a corner, sitting close enough that they were touching.

Today was the first day that Caleb was going to play with the kids, Having left them mostly alone for the week in the dark, he expected that the boys were a little more broken now.

Caleb grabbed the end of Jaden’s catheter and sicked it up with some Icy Hot, using it as lube. He held the tip of the tube to Quinn’s cockhead and pushed. The boy yelped as the large catheter worked its way up his dick, the gel stinging and burning more and more as the tube was fed up and into his bladder. The man inflated the balloon at the end, keeping everything snuggly in place.

“Alright Jaden, you can piss,” Caleb told the boy with a grin.

He unclamped the tube, causing some of Jaden’s bladder to empty, the mouthwash running down the catheter. There wasn’t enough force to send it into Caleb, however, but having Jaden actively piss should fix that.

Jaden stood stock still, unsure. He wanted to empty his bladder of the hot and cold liquid inside filling him, but he also didn’t want to hurt his new friend.

“If you don’t, I’ll add even more mouthwash,” the man warned, his voice hard.

The child swallowed and gave his friend an apologetic look. He closed his eyes and let go, whimpering in relief as his overfull bladder began to empty.

Quinn on the other hand began to cry as mouthwash suddenly began being forced into his bladder. He reached out and grabbed at Jaden, shakey on his feet.

Soon Jaden’s belly had deflated and Quinn’s had grown, all of the mouthwash transferred from boy to boy.

Caleb let Quinn stay like that for several minutes, forcing the boy to deal with the burn and stretch in his bladder as he whimpered.

Then it was Quinn’s turn to empty his bladder into Jaden. The boy didn’t waste any time, desperate to relieve himself. Jaden squeezed his eyes shut and grunted as the mouthwash reentered him, tears springing to his eyes as well.

Picking up the two vibrating buttplugs that he had brought with him he slicked them up with the Icy Hot as well. They weren’t very large, and so Caleb pushed one into Jaden as he was filled with mouthwash with no preparation. They boy shrieked as it was forced into his ass, his hole burning both from the Icy Hot and the sudden stretch.

“No!” Quinn protested as Caleb neared him with the second plug.

Caleb ignored him, grabbing him with one arm to hold him still while shoving the buttplug into his tight hole. Quinn wailed.

Turning on the vibrators, Caleb laughed as the boys jumped, their prostates being stimulated for the first time.

The man watched them for some time, pissing the liquid back and forth, their normally flat bellies inflating and deflating over and over. The buzzing of the toys inside of them was beginning to effect the two boys, making them unsteady on their feet.

Suddenly the stretch and burn inside of them wasn’t as uncomfortable, and they were starting to feel funny, the tingling of the mouthwash and Icy Hot turning slowly into a different, more pleasant type of tingle.

The boys clutched at each other as they continued to push the mouthwash from bladder to bladder, both of them starting to pant.

“Kiss,” ordered Caleb as he stroked his dick, watching the two with hungry eyes.

Confused, the boys leaned forward cautiously and pressed a chaste kiss to each other’s lips, causing the man to frown, “that was pathetic. I see that we’ll have to work on kissing… stupid brats,” he muttered.

“Oh!” yelped Quinn suddenly, the strange feeling inside of him growing and growing, scaring him.

He came, Mouthwash rushing into his bladder and his prostate tortured. Jaden looked at him, concerned and unsure of what had just happened. Quinn had looked like he was in pain.

Quinn panted heavily, his legs shaking as the plug inside of him still buzzed away.

Jaden came next, his orgasm hitting him hard and unexpectedly. He opened his mouth in a silent “O” and stiffened, overcome.

The two boys clutched at each other as they panted and cried.

Caleb gave himself one last pull, shooting himself across Quinn’s back as he came.

The man clapped, “well that was fun wasn’t it? But don’t worry, we’re not done yet. We’ll turn you into proper sluts in no time,” he said with an unnerving smile.

 

* * *

 

Jaden and Quinn had been allowed to empty themselves of the mouthwash and remove the plugs before he brought out the double ended dildo. They two boys stared at it comprehensively, unsure what the thing was. Caleb held up the toy and grinned, “now you’re going to fuck each other with this.”

He had the boys get on their hands and knees on the cold floor, facing away from each other. They waited, ass to ass, for Caleb to hurt them again. Quinn sniffled, tears in his eyes.

Deciding that the boys were made loose enough from the plugs, Caleb began pressing one of the ends to Quinn’s ass, frowning at the resistance. The boy gasped as his opening was pushed against, and squealed as the head of the toy was finally forced inside. He choked and fell forward, his ass in the air with the dildo hanging from him like a tail.

Caleb laughed hard at the boy and continued shoving the toy into his small body, “you’ll have to take a lot more than this soon, you’d better try to get used to it,” he warned.

Quinn shook his head, sobbing as the dildo was fed deeper. Jaden watched in fear over his shoulder, knowing that he was next.

The man left Quinn there to weep into his hands and picked up the other end of the dildo. He began to hum as he pressed the tip into Jaden’s ass, hard. The boy grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as his hole slowly allowed the toy entry. He shouted as the head popped in, “stop!” the boy wailed.

Laughing again, Caleb simply replied “no,” and continued, forcing more and more of the dildo into Jaden.

When the man finished each boy had about a foot of the dildo inside of him, their asses pressed together as they stayed on their hands and knees, shaking. They were both crying now, and Caleb smiled fondly.

He wasn’t quite finished and turned to retrieve his last addition, taking four clothespins out of his bag. Caleb made his way back over to the boys and stopped in front of Quinn.

Quinn was a bit of a crybaby, and he started sobbing harder when he saw the clothespins even though he didn’t know what the man was going to do with them. Caleb bent down and fixed one of the pins around the boy’s nipple. He let the spring go and the pin snapped closed, pinching Quinn’s little bud. The child yelped at the sting, repeating the noise as a pin secured itself onto his other nipple.

Caleb moved to Jaden and did the same to him, chuckling at the boy’s cry of surprised pain as the clothespins pinched his sensitive flesh, “now fuck each other. Rock back and forth, make each other feel good,” the man instructed.

Unsure, the boys cautiously both rocked forward and then back, fucking themselves on the toy. They both let out little noises of surprise as they were stroked deep.

“Faster,” they were ordered.

Picking up the pace they began to whimper as the dildo thrusted deep into them.

Caleb placed a hand on his dick as he watched, slowly becoming hard again as the boys fucked themselves in tandem, “now touch your little dicks, squeeze and stroke them,” the man told them, giving his own hardening cock a pull.

Jaden reached down in between his legs and gently took his dick in hand, unsure. Quinn followed a beat later, experimentally tugging on himself and wrinkling his forehead. They both began to play with themselves a little awkwardly, neither really knowing what they were supposed to do. Jaden bit his lip as he pulled his cock; he was starting to feel the good feeling again despite the pressure on his nipples, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Quinn moaned quietly as he began to feel warm and tingly as well, unconsciously moving his hips faster. He was still crying, the idea of cumming again frightening him. He fought the feeling as much as he could, but the dildo sliding in and out of him was starting to actually feel nice.

Jaden didn’t like being fucked quite as much, but panted harshly as he touched himself, nearing orgasm.

His thighs quivering, Quinn slammed his hips back, taking the dildo as far as it would go and came hard, letting out a series of little gasps and cries.

The boy sagged, but continued the ministrations to his dick as well as fucking himself on the toy, scared of what might happen if he stopped.

Jaden sucked in a breath as he ran a thumb over the head of his little cock, his pleasure building and building. He finally shuddered, moaning as everything crescendoed and he came.

Caleb shot himself onto Jaden this time, streaking his face with white. He gave himself a moment to recover and then roughly pulled the double ended dildo free from the boys, causing them to both to gasp in shock. He yanked the clothespins from their nipples as well, the boys wincing as the blood rushed back into them. Caleb watched them slump onto the ground together, exhausted.

The man decided to give them a bit of a break (mostly because he had some work to finish,) and simply turned and left, turning off the light and locking the heavy door behind him.

Tomorrow was Saturday and Caleb would have the whole day to play with his little toys.

They would start enjoying the pain soon, Caleb would make sure of it. He smiled as he looked back at the door and thought about all of his plans for playtime.

And the man had many, many plans.

 


	14. Micha & Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, sadism, m/m
> 
> Requested by ceruleanheron

 

When Allen handed Micha a toddler the thirteen year old was left struggling to hold him, baffled, “what..?” he asked his dad.

“What should we name him?” Allen asked as he sat on the couch, watching his son awkwardly hold the child against himself.

Ignoring the question, Micha sputtered, “where did you find a baby?”

“Better if you don’t know.”

“But _why_ do you have a baby?”

Grinning, Allen told him that he had found his son’s very illegal porn, and that he knew just what his son was into.

Micha paled, squeezing the twelve month old tighter in shock, making the toddler frown.

“Downloading that shit is risky. So when I saw this guy alone I figured I should take him because if you have the real thing you won’t need the porn.”

The teenager stared at him, shock and disbelief showing on his face, “you mean you got me a baby to fuck? That’s what you’re saying?”

“Yeah, was that not clear?” Allen asked, raising an eyebrow, “so, are you going to unwrap your gift?”

In shock, Micha put the toddler on the floor and began stripping him, staring wide eyed as puffy pink nipples were revealed, and finally a tiny cock.

“Holy shit,” Micha breathed, “can I touch him?”

His dad nodded and he reached out, grabbing onto the little dick eagerly. The toddler giggled at the feeling, calm. Micha massaged the little boy’s cock more enthusiastically and started to tug on him. The toddler gasped and wiggled, starting to feel arousal for the first time.

“You gonna make him cum?” Allen asked, amused.

“Yeah,” the teenager replied, bending down to suck on one of the little boy’s nipples.

The toddler wailed suddenly, orgasming. He shuddered and kicked out his feet as he came making Micha sit back, amazed. He had just made a toddler cum for real, something that he fantasized about every time he tugged on his cock, “can I do other stuff too?” Micha asked his dad.

“Yeah, sure, do whatever you want, he’s yours,” Allen told him, waving a hand.

The teenager poked a finger gently against the toddler’s face, “he’s so chubby…” he admired, pinching the little boy’s cheek a little harder then he meant to.

Wincing, the toddler began to cry, his cheek stinging.

It had been an accident, but Micha was rock hard now, so he hesitantly did it again, pinching the boy’s fat little cheek. The toddler began bawling and Micha turned his attention lower.

He began pinching the little boy’s chubby thighs, squeezing the plush flesh in between his fingers firmly. The teenager watched pink bloom on the little boy’s skin after each pinch, fascinated. He jumped as his dad cleared his throat, “didn’t know you were a sadist,” the man spoke up, amused.

Micha flushed, ashamed, “I’m sorry,” he told his father.

“Don’t be sorry,” Allen snorted and suggested, “keep going. Maybe try slapping his fat little thighs.”

The boy raised his hand and brought it down, suddenly shocked at himself for what he was doing. His trepidation only lasted a split second however, all doubt about what he was doing leaving his mind as soon as the palm of his hand connected with the toddler’s thigh. He hadn’t slapped the little boy hard, just enough to make it sting.

Shocked silent, the toddler’s mouth hung open in an “O,” his eyes wide. When Micha brought his palm down onto the little boy’s other thigh the toddler found his voice and began to shriek at the top of his lungs.

Curiously, Micha reached in between the little boy’s flailing legs and pulled gently on the toddler’s tiny balls. He gave them a long firm yank before releasing them, watching the little boy’s face wrinkle up in discomfort.

The toddler howled suddenly as his ballsack was pinched, kicking uselessly at Micha. The teenager rolled the flesh in between his fingers before letting go.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” Allen asked, ruffling his son’s hair.

“I can?” Micha couldn’t believe his luck.

“Name him something, though.”

Micha frowned and replied, “uh, I dunno… Lucas?”

“Lucas it is . Now, I got you some lube, here,” his dad tossed him the tube.

The boy knew what to do from watching porn, and slicked up his fingers before reaching in between the toddler’s legs. He brushed his fingers against Lucas’ tiny hole. The toddler didn’t react other then continuing to cry.

When Micha began working it in past the tight muscle of the little boy’s sphincter Lucas tried to roll away. Allen stepped in and held the toddler down as his son slowly began finger fucking the younger boy. Lucas quieted eventually, tiring himself out.

Hesitating for a moment, Micha cautiously began to add a second finger. The little boy frowned as he was stretched wider, starting to fuss again once the fingers had worked their way in past his entrance. Allen began to circle the little boy’s nipples as he held him down, the man starting to stiffen in his pants as he watched.

Micha was trying to ignore his erection, pushing his fingers into Lucas. Once both of his fingers were inside of the boy Micha’s breathing had sped up and he had to keep himself from humping his hips forward into the air.

The little boy was so warm and soft inside, his inner walls smooth and soft. Micha stroked them, easing his slim fingers in and out of Lucas’ ass.

Lucas jerked suddenly as Micha pressed on the little boy’s prostate by chance. The teenager paused immediately, before stroking his fingertips over the spot even harder once he realised what had happened.

Micha frequently played with his own prostate. He would lie awake at night, easing fingers inside of himself and cumming to the thought of fucking a little kid like Lucas.

He curled his fingers, pressing and massaging that spot inside of the toddler. Lucas soon stopped crying, distracted by the strange, strong, feeling that was rising inside of him. He lay stock still for a moment before jolting and wailing as he came, flailing his chubby arms and legs.

It was too much for the toddler and he began to sob, “No!” he protested.

Micha simply added a third finger, easier to do now that the little boy was relaxed from his orgasm. The older boy finger fucked Lucas gently before slowly speeding up, fingering the little boy’s ass. He pulled his fingers free and covered his hard cock with lube, wincing as he tried not to stimulate himself much.

Micha re positioned him until the child was practically in his lap. He reached down and held the kid still as he pressed his hips forward, nudging his erection against Lucas’ hole.

The toddler began to wail as Micha pressed inside, the head of his dick pushed against the initial resistance until the head finally popped in. Micha tried to shush him to to avail, the little boy continuing to scream.

The head of Micha’s cock felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, the toddler’s ass incredibly tight around him. It felt amazing and he didn’t want to wait for the little boy to calm down.

So he didn’t wait, pressing forward while pushing Lucas’ hips down onto his cock. He wrinkled his forehead in concentration, his dick working its way deeper into the toddler’s tight hole. The little boy continued to cry loudly as he was entered, pained.

Micha finally bottomed out, his small dick in to the root. His dad stopped him from moving, telling him, “just a second, give him a minute to adjust before you fuck him.”

The teenager complied, trying to hold his hips still. The little boy’s cries eventually grew softer, and Micha experimentally thrust his hips, beginning to slowly fuck the toddler’s ass. He began to pant and groan as Lucas resumed his wailing, and Allen winced, “play with his tiny dick, see if that’ll shut him up,” he instructed.

Lucas did indeed quiet when his cock was grabbed, shocked. The peace only lasted a moment, however, and the little boy was soon screaming again.

Continuing to fondle the toddler, Micha didn’t pause in fucking him. He didn’t know if he could stop if he needed to; Lucas felt so good inside. It had never been like this when he touched himself, this was millions of times better than that.

The little boy didn’t like being fucked at all, but his dick was starting to feel nice, sending a warmth spreading throughout his body and keeping his ass from feeling too uncomfortable. He wiggled, unhappy as Micha picked up the pace, his hips snapping.

Shrieking as the feelings inside of the toddler crescendoed into an explosion, Lucas flailed and came hard as he was brutally fucked.

Micha let out a shout of his own as the toddler’s ass clamped down around him and he followed the little boy, cumming deep inside of Lucas and moaning.

Carefully pulling out of the boy, he stared in awe as the little boy’s puffy hole gaped open for a moment before slowly starting to close

“Holy fuck,” Micha breathed as he tried to catch his breath.

“That good huh?” Allen asked with a grin.

“Uh huh,” his son replied, still stunned.

The teenager carefully picked the boy up into his arms and rocked him awkwardly, “oh my god, please shut up,” he begged the crying child.

Allen laughed, “welcome to fatherhood.”

 


	15. Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, M/m, enemas, pregnancy kink, medical kink, inflation, urethral play
> 
> For CreepingDawn

 

Nathan loved filling the four four year old boy with water until the Noah’s belly was huge on his small frame. The doctor would then spend the rest of the day pretending that the boy was pregnant with his child, plugging him up and forcing Noah to hold the enema for hours.

The flaw with this method of getting the boy pregnant was that he could never fuck Noah while he was filled with water. The boy didn’t have that kind of control and would immediately let go of the clean water inside of him, sending it all over Nathan if he tried to fuck him.

The doctor had finally solved this dilemma in theory, and was now ready to put his idea into practice.

Noah was strapped down to the bed, wiggling as the man across from him set a tray of tools onto the bed next to him.

“I found a way to keep you pregnant all of the time, isn’t that exciting?” Nathan asked as he picked up a syringe.

Noah shook his head, “nuh uh,” he denied.

Nathan laughed, “you do have trouble at the end of your enemas, don’t you? Well now you won’t have to deal with that nearly as much, you should be happy.”

The child looked up, a little hopeful. He accepted the injection that the man gave him with just a few tears, knowing that whatever he was about to go through would be much worse without the drugs. He was soon floating, only staying on the bed because he was tied down. He giggled as Nathan popped open the sterile lubricant.

The doctor smiled at him and injected some of the lube directly into the boy’s small cock, making Noah shiver at the sudden cold sensation. Selecting the long, thick tube from the tray. Nathan slicked that up as well, making sure to add extra to the deflated balloon folded around the end, “this is a gastric balloon,” the doctor told the high child who wasn’t even looking in his direction.

“It’s for weight loss. We insert it into a patient’s stomach and inflate it, making them feel less hungry. Once it’s inside your bladder I’ll inflate it with saline,” the doctor continued, starting to press the folded up balloon against the boy’s urethral opening, “It fits more than half a liter inside of it. Here we go!”

He pushed, forcing the balloon and tube into the boy’s tiny dick. Noah immediately almost fainted, his vision going white around the edges as pain bloomed in his cock. He shrieked and wept as the balloon sat huge inside of him, bulging his cock out and making it fat.

There was one more obstacle to conquer; the sphincter to the boy’s bladder.

Nathan pressed the tube forward gently but firmly, applying more and more pressure as he pushed. The balloon finally worked its way through and Noah sobbed hard, his eyes squeezed shut.

Once the balloon had entered his bladder he felt immediate relief, the horrible stretch inside of his dick gone. He still had the thick tube running up into his bladder, but compared to what had just been inside of him the thing was practically comfortable.

“There you go, that part’s all over. Now I just have to fill you up, and you’re used to that, right?” Nathan encouraged.

Noah nodded weakly. He cried softly at the ache in his dick and wished that he could go home to his parents. He didn’t want to get pregnant again.

The man picked up a large syringe full of 700 ml of saline and inserted it into the end of the tube that dangled from the boy’s cock. He pushed the plunger down slowly but steadily, filling the gastric balloon inside of Noah.

The child whined as he felt his bladder begin to stretch and swell as the balloon grew. This didn’t feel anything like when he got enemas. He felt like he had to pee really bad, but even though he tried nothing came out.

“Please! Please stop please please please stop!” Noah begged the man who didn’t pause, continuing to add more water into the balloon.

“Shhh, it’s almost over,” Nathan soothed the child, watching the Noah’s middle swell.

Soon the balloon was full, approximately the size of a grapefruit. Nathan detached the tube, sliding it down and out of Noah’s dick. He tossed it aside and placed a hand over the bump in the boy’s belly in awe.

Noah wasn’t nearly as big as he was with his enemas, but the four year old still look significantly pregnant.

The little boy was sobbing still, the balloon heavy inside of him, stretching his bladder full and making him want to pee.

“You’ll get used to the feeling,” Nathan told the boy, “and your bladder will stretch so that you can hold your bladder for longer. Right now you’ll be peeing all the time, not having much room in there. You’ll probably even wet the bed... so you won’t be sleeping with me for awhile.”

Weeping, the child pulled on his bonds, “I gotta pee! Please!” he cried.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” the man soothed, stroking the boy’s distended belly, “just relax. You don’t really have to pee. Here, I’ll make you feel better,”

Bending forward Nathan caught the child’s lips in a kiss, petting the boy’s middle and kissing him deep. He slicked up his fingers and began opening up Noah’s puckered hole, finger fucking the boy and making him pant.

Noah loved having his ass played with, as much as he had hated it in the beginning. The discomfort in his bladder began to lessen as he grew aroused, and his tears dried up as he whimpered.

Nathan slicked himself up and slid into the child with one push. He hit the boy’s prostate on his way in and Noah yelped.

“You’re so pretty filled with my baby. Can’t wait to fuck you like this all the time, my pregnant little slut--” The doctor cut himself off and sucked in a sharp breath, almost there.

He slammed into Noah’s prostate, stroked his large belly and set the boy over the edge, the stretch in his bladder suddenly feeling good. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, his toes curling as rode out his orgasm.

Nathan followed, thrusting forward jerkily a few more times before stilling and choking out “fuck.”

He had never had a fuck this good before.

 

* * *

 

Noah waddled around the living room, his hands on his gravid middle. He had a gallon of water filling his ass, and that plus his stretched bladder left him looking ridiculously pregnant. He had trouble walking and couldn’t stand unaided, forcing him to rely on Nathan every time that he needed to get up. The little boy slowly made his way to the couch. He carefully sat, trying not to fall as he climbed up.

Nathan pulled him close so that he could stroke the child’s taut stomach as he listened to his audiobook. The story was hard for Noah to understand and the child found it boring, so he cuddled up to the doctor and fell asleep.

The man occasionally pressed on the boy’s huge belly, making Noah wrinkle his nose in his sleep.

Nathan wished that he could keep him this big somehow, able to fill the boy’s bladder more and more. Noah was at his maximum if he wanted the boy to still be able to use the bathroom, however, and he knew that the boy could never be filled to this size with just his bladder alone.

He sighed and admired Noah’s middle while he could; he’d have to deflate the boy’s ass in just three hours to be safe.

The man looked on the bright side, telling himself that that meant that there were just three hours until he was able to fuck the boy’s ass again. 


	16. Jaden & Quinn Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/m/m, sadism, improvised sex toys, sex toys, CBT
> 
> for Ryuuga_Yagami

Jaden and Quinn weren’t finished with their training, the boys still finding it difficult to cum from pain. The two eleven year olds were hanging from Caleb’s ceiling their entire bodies bound in ropes so that they couldn’t move an inch. They each had the same length of rope tied around their balls, yanking the globes low and squeezing. The taut rope connected their swollen sacks, pulling them toward each other, any movement tugging on their sensitive balls.

Quinn was sobbing behind his ballgag as Caleb took a clothespin and slowly attached it to the boy’s ballsack. Quinn jolted at the strong pinch, causing the rope to pull and both boys to gasp. 

Caleb continued his art, clipping the pins onto the boy’s sack in a neat row as he hollered into his gag. By the end Quinn was a wreck, hanging lip and taking huge heaving breaths as he weakly continued to sob. 

Jaden was next and the boy yelled just as much as Quinn had as his sensitive skin was pinched, tears running down his cheeks. Finished, Caleb stepped back and admired the boy. He realized the something was missing and retrieved more clothespins and clipped them to the two children’s nipples, making them flinch. 

The man picked up one of the large vibrating buttplugs and slicked the toy. The toys were long enough to fill the boys’ descending colons completely, and large enough at the base to the the toy firmly in place. 

Pressing the tip against Quinn’s unprepared ass he pushed hard, not caring when the boy tried to scream, struggling for a moment before quickly stilling, his balls sharpy pulled at. Jaden winced as the other boy had tugged on the rope during his struggle, his balls aching even more. 

The plug entered Quinn’s hole roughly and he held as still as he could, his chest heaving. Caleb pushed it forward, sending it deeper and deeper, until it bottomed out, the large base settling heavy against his prostate. 

Jaden tried to protest as the man neared him with the other plug, the gag muffling his words. Caleb shoved the toy against the boy’s hole, grunting. He smiled when Jaden’s ass finally swallowed the tip, and the man went deeper, rocking the buttplug forward until it was completely inside. 

Caleb turned on the vibrating plugs and waited.

Soon the boys were starting to pant, trying not to squirm as their prostates were stimulated, the toy pressing against it while it buzzed away. They began to grow aroused despite the pain in their balls, and they hated it. 

The two boys always hated these sessions. Jaden thought that they might be worse without the orgasms, though. 

It wasn’t long before Jaden and Quinn were not longer able to hide their moans, and Caleb decided that it was time for the next part of their training session. He picked up a black tapered candle and lit the wick. It began dripping wax almost immediately and the man held the candle over Quinn’s dick and balls. 

Quinn jumped and wreathed as a large drop of black wax fell onto Quinn’s soft dick, forgetting the rope tying his balls to Jaden’s. He did his best to hold very still as more wax hit his cock. It burned and stung in a way that took the child’s breath away, and his chest finally heaved as he remembered how to breath. 

After the wax dried on him and the head was gone the leftover sting was almost pleasant. He didn’t know if it was relief to have the pain stop or if he just… liked it. 

The boy really hoped that he didn’t.

Despite his best efforts the toy inside of him kept him aroused, still sending him spiraling toward orgasm even with the hot wax scalding his cock.

By the time Quinn came the boy’s dick was completely covered in hardened wax and Caleb had started on the boy’s balls. The child sucked in a breath and tensed, his toes curling. 

Caleb let out a laugh, “I knew you could do it. You really are a painslut, Quinn. Soon I won’t need the vibrator with you, you’ll be able to cum just from me painting your dick with scalding wax.”

Quinn sobbed and Caleb turned his attention to Jaden. The man retrieved a small whip and brought it over, holding it up. 

Jaden watched, frightened. He had been whipped before, and it wasn’t the worst thing that Caleb had done to him. His relief was short-lived however, as the man brought the whip down on the boy’s little cock and balls. He let out a muffled yelp, jolting. 

Caleb continued abusing his dick with the thin whip, Jaden weeping as his member was tortured.

His dick was rapidly being covered in thin pink lines and he squirmed, trying to flinch away. Quinn moaned in protest.

The vibrations inside of him soon sending him tumbling over the edge and he came to the feeling of his cock being whipped and his prostate stimulated. 

Caleb left Jaden’s plug on and removed Quinns. Quinn was the man’s favorite, he cried and screamed more than Jaden did, the other boy always trying to be brave. He pushed into the boy’s slack hole with his hard cock, slamming into him with no regard for the boy’s comfort or pleasure. 

The man’s thrusts sent Quinn rocking forward and backward slightly as he hung from the ceiling, and the two boys protested from behind their ballgags, wincing as their sore balls were tormented.

He fucked Quinn even harder, just to listen to the boys cry as their balls were tugged on. 

Not able to last long after tormenting the boys left him desperately aroused, Caleb grunted and came, stilling his hips. He pulled out and admired his two boys with a sigh.

He wished that he could keep them this way all of the time, but unfortunately their little balls needed blood flow. 

He let them down, the two immediately sniffling as they inspected their sore, pink dicks. They couldn’t believe that they had cum from that.

Maybe they were painsluts after all.


	17. Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, F/m, mommy kink, incest, lactation, sex toys

Mary woke to her six year old son humping her thigh in his sleep. His thrusts were slight, but it had been enough movement to wake the woman.

She had let Dylan into her bed like she did most nights, the boy snuggling close. It was summer and Mary and her son were both only in their underwear, Mary’s large breasts bare. She didn’t mind the boy seeing her tits as she still breastfed him. It was something that she kept hidden, but she relished the feeling of her son sucking and sometimes even biting on her nipples.

Looking down at the sleeping boy as he pressed himself against her, Mary bit her lip. She had wanted to do this since her son had been born, she admitted to herself as she gently woke the boy.

Dylan woke, aroused and confused, his soft dick demanding attention. He looked up at Mary and asked, “Mommy?”

Mary ran a hand through the boy’s hair before helping him out of his little briefs, “how do you feel right now, baby?” she asked him as she pushed her panties off of her hips, tossing them and her son’s underwear to the floor carelessly.

“Good,” he replied, “funny.”

The woman smiled, “funny and good in your penis, I bet?”

Dylan nodded, squirming. He reached down to touch himself but Mary stopped him, gently moving his hands away, “let Mommy take care of you, sweetie,” she cooed and pulled a box out from under her bed.

She set the box on the foot of the bed and returned to her son. The woman rolled him onto his back and covered him with her body, her heavy tits pressing down against the boy, “this means that you’re a big boy now, and big boys get to learn about cumming,” she told him.

The little boy wiggled down Mary’s body, catching a fat nipple in his mouth and sucking as his mother spoke. He paused and freed the nipple momentarily, asking, “what’s ‘cumming’ mean?”

Mary licked her lips as she felt her child begin to suckle milk from her tits. She grew wetter as the boy fed himself and fought back a moan, “it’s hard to explain, so I’ll just have to show you,” she told him as she took her tit away and drew him in for a kiss.

Dylan kissed her back childishly, giggling when Mary licked into his mouth. She moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling, uncaring if she made a bruise. The child was home schooled and was rarely seen.

Kissing her way lower she ran her tongue over one of the little boy’s nipples, causing him to jump. He lied back and let his mother lavish his nipples with attention, panting. The good feeling was getting a little stronger the more the she touched him. She licked down his stomach and hovered over the little boy, her mouth right above his cock.

The boy watched, curious as Mary took his little cock into her mouth, sucking hard. He shouted in surprise, the pleasure inside of him spiking. He tensed and came, whimpering as he had his first orgasm. Mary pulled back, letting Dylan catch his breath.

“That’s what cumming is,” she told the boy, stroking his thigh soothingly, “isn’t it fun?”

“Y-yeah…” breathed the boy, his chest heaving.

“Would you like to do it again?”

“Okay,” Dylan replied, a little unsure.

Mary pulled the box she had retrieved closer and opened it, “that was how it felt to cum with your little dick, now we’re going to make you cum with your ass,” she told him and pulled out her tube of lubricant.

Dylan watched as his mother slicked up her fingers, spreading his legs when she reached between them obediently. She pressed a finger to the boy’s entrance and he jumped, startled at the cold, wet feeling. Mary circled Dylan’s hole until he had relaxed again, “ready?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” the boy nodded and gasped when a fingertip entered him, slipping inside just slightly.

Mary let the boy adjust and then slowly sank her finger deeper, smiling at him reassuringly as he frowned.

It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t feel good either, and Dylan wasn’t so sure about it.

The woman replaced the single finger with two, pressing them in and making the little boy gasp in shock, “Mommy! Stop!”

“Shhh,” she soothed, inching her fingers forward, “it will start feeling good, I promise. Be good for Mommy, now.”

Her fingers now fully seated inside of the child, she curled them upwards, searching for Dylan’s prostate. She knew that she had found it when her son jerked and yelped, looking at her with his mouth hanging open. She laughed and did it again, pressing down firmly.

Dylan unconsciously spread his legs wider, allowing her better access to his hole. He panted as his prostate was massaged, grabbing at his own hair and biting his lip. Mary smiled, “See? Mommy knows how to make her baby feel good.”

She pulled her fingers free, causing Dylan to protest. Mary giggled picked a slim vibrator out of the box on the end of the bed and told him, “we’re not done yet, don’t worry.”

Mary turned on the toy, letting the vibrations relax Dylan’s hole as she pressed the tip against him. He squealed as she began to push it inside, the tool wider than her two fingers had been. She stopped with every wince, pausing and letting Dylan adjust to having the vibrator inside of him, and soon she had reached his prostate again.

The vibrating toy was pressed firmly up against the little boy’s prostate and he let out a shout, his toes curling.

He began to cry as the vibrator slowly began to thrust in and out of him, rocking against the spot inside of him that made him cry out.

The pleasure grew to a level that was almost unbearable and Dylan shrieked as he came for a second time, lifting his hips from the bed as he was fucked. He sobbed as the toy was pressed against his prostate for a long minute, oversensitive.

Mary finally slid the toy free and grinned down at her son, “wasn’t that fun?”

He nodded, lying limp across the bed, “uh huh.”

“You know, you came twice and I haven’t cum at all, that’s not fair, is it?”

Dylan shook his head.

Getting on her back, the woman spread her legs, letting the boy examine her hairless cunt, “this is mommy’s pussy…” she told him, stroking a finger down herself, “... and this is my asshole.”

She handed the boy the buzzing toy and told him, “you’re going to fuck me with that, okay?”

Dylan stared at her, confused.

“Put it in my pussy and move it around,” Mary instructed, taking her son’s small hand and guiding it to her sex, helping the boy find her entrance and gasping when the vibrator sank inside.

She began slowly thrusting the toy, showing Dylan what to do. He soon took over, rocking the vibrator into her and swirling it around, “Oh! It feels so good! Suck on my tits, baby!” Mary begged, gesturing to her large breasts.

Dylan bent forward as he fucked his mother with the vibrator, taking one of the woman’s tits into his mouth and sucking hard on the nipple.

Mary was close already, loving the feeling of her son drinking from her as her pussy was filled. She tossed her head and moaned, “bite it! Bite my nipple!”

Following instruction, Dylan bit down, chewing firmly on the nipple in his mouth. He ground the tip on the vibrator into Mary’s cervix at the same time and she came hard, unable to stop herself from yelling.

The boy continued to suckle as his mother came down from her orgasm, still fucking the toy in and out of her cunt. Soon she was wincing from overstimulation and pulled her son’s hand from the toy, removing it herself.

She allowed her boy to keep feeding, both of them contented from their orgasms. Mary stroked her son’s back as he brought his hands up to her breast, squeezing her tit in an attempt to make the milk flow faster. He soon fell asleep that way, a nipple in his mouth.

Her son loving to suck on her tits as much as he did, she imagined that he’d be a natural at eating her out.

Mary was going to revise her lesson-plan, she decided.

First on the curriculum tomorrow would be eating pussy, followed by a test to see just how many times her boy could cum.

School would be a lot more interesting now. 


	18. Slut Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: electrostimulation, amputee, urethral play, sadism, underage, M/m, sex toys, blind, mute 
> 
> For Anon

 

Slut had been bad.

He scraped his teeth over Hugh’s cock in an unpleasant way while sucking the man, something that the boy had been doing more and more often. The spankings that Hugh would give him afterward were clearly not cutting it and he would have to be more creative with Slut’s punishments. He needed to take care of this problem before the boy started actually biting.

The blind and mute amputee was rebelling the best he could without outright biting, dismayed by his circumstances. He could feel himself losing more and more of who he was, and was being replaced by a creature that craved the attention of his rapist. He was even starting to forget what his own name had been sometimes.

He thought that it might have been Nathan.

Hugh was the only human contact that he received, and so the only one who spoke to him. Unless the man had put on an erotic audio book he was the only mental stimulation that Slut had. He hated lying in the dog bed while Hugh quietly worked, tapping at his keyboard for hours. There was nothing for him to occupy his mind with, and his mind was all that he had.

Missing two of his senses combined with living without arms or legs was awful, even highly distressing at times, making the child sob out of nowhere.

Currently the boy was lying prostrate on the bed, wincing as Hugh pressed a extra large buttplug into the boy. Slut let out a long breath through his nose as the toy finally pressed its way inside.

Hugh had barely prepared the boy, using the bare minimum of care. The silver plug settled and Slut squeezed his eyes shut at the sharp ache inside of his ass.

Slut jumped suddenly as a cold metal sound was shoved up his soft dick mercilessly, sliding all the way into his bladder. He was used to the sensation by now and it almost felt good as the sound was stuffed inside, he just wish that the man wasn’t being so rough.

Clamps were clipped onto his nipples and the boy jumped again, shocked at the sudden pinch.

“I didn’t want to do this, sweetheart. You brought this on yourself, remember that. And remember that this is because you keep using your teeth,” Hugh told him regretfully and turned on the STIM machine.

The small box was on low, so when the toys jumped to life, electricity buzzing, it felt like a warm vibration to the boy. He had flinched instinctively when he had first felt it, but soon relaxed. It wasn’t that bad.

Then Hugh turned up the voltage, causing it to spike. Slut jolted, his muscles all tensing at once as his most sensitive areas were shocked. The electricity pulsed, causing sharp snaps of pain in his nipples, ass, and dick.

He thrashed and tried to scream, tears running down his face. The sound zapping his urethra was the worst, his whole dick lighting up in agony as the machine was turned up even higher. Slut shook his head desperately, and Hugh sighed, “I’m sorry, baby, but this is for your own good.”

Soon the pain was starting to shift. It still hurt, but the electricity was still stimulating him. Hugh turned the machine back down a little in order to give the child a small break, and Slut immediately came as the pain lessened, relief flowing through him.

Slut’s back arched and he heaved in several breaths as his orgasm crashed through the child despite the slight stinging pain.

Hugh hadn’t been expecting that, and he managed to make Slut come twice more just from turning the strength of the box up and down.

When Slut looked about ready to pass out from pain and pleasure Hugh turned off the machine and unhooked the boy, pulling the plug and sound free as well as yanking the clamps off of the boy’s nipples. Slut sobbed.

“Now let’s see if you bite,” Hugh said as he re positioned the amputee so that he had his head hanging off of the bed, still on his back.

Slut held his mouth open weakly for the man, who slid his dick into the boys mouth and down his throat in one smooth push. Slut’s throat bulged with each thrust of the man’s hips. Hugh reached out and lightly placed a hand on the boy’s throat, feeling his dick move inside of the kid and groaning.

Slut didn’t choke anymore, now a master at getting his throat fucked. He did however start to thrash as Hugh fucked him for longer than usual. Normally the man made sure that the boy could get air, pausing for a moment here and there so that he could take a breath. Now though Hugh wasn’t stopping, causing the boy struggled as much as he could, starting to grow faint at the lack of oxygen. The man pulled out just as he began to cum, shooting himself all over Slut’s face.

The boy had been gasping for air when the cum hit him and a good amount of it got into his open mouth. He instinctively swallowed the cum, leting Hugh collect the rest with his fingers and feed it to him.

“Good boy, Slut,” Hugh praised, “no teeth at all! Now... are you going to keep being a good boy?” the man asked him, his voice hard.

Slut nodded. He would be sure not to use his teeth from now on, terrified of what had just happened to him.

Hugh placed a soothing kiss to each of Slut’s sore nipples before picking him up and carrying him to his living room, settling in with the boy on his lap, “I didn’t want to do that to you, baby,” he apologized, “don’t make me do that again, okay?”

Nodding again, Slut sagged against the man, tired after his ordeal.

Putting on some porn, the man ran his hand down Slut’s front, his fingers brushing over the boy’s cock. He didn’t stop, running his fingers over Slut’s useless balls and stopping at the boy’s puckered hole. He massaged the opening, not yet dipping inside.

He reached between the couch cushions with his other hand, retrieving one of the many bottles of lubricant hidden around the house. Hugh slicked up his fingers and pressed two into the boy, making the boy twitch and sigh, exhausted.

Slut left his head lying against his owner’s chest, his eyes still closed. The man began finger fucking the boy, massaging Slut’s prostate. The boy shifted.

Hugh lifted the boy by his hips, lowering Slut onto the man’s cock slowly. The boy sighed and shivered as he was entered, still relaxed and sleepy. The man began to fuck him gently and almost lovingly, moving a hand up to his chest, playing with one of the boy’s nipples. He pinched and rolled the bud in between his fingers, coaxing an orgasm out of Slut.

The boy rolled his hips as he came. This time his orgasm was pleasant, rolling over him in a gentle wave that seemed to last forever.

Thrusting upward, the man didn’t last long with the boy’s ass clenching down around him, muscles fluttering. Hugh came with a moan, grinding the boy’s ass down against his lap.   
  
The man picked up a buttplug from the side table and slicked it up, pushing it into the boy and insuring that his cum stayed where it belonged.

Slut didn’t react other than to snuggle closer, desperate for a nap.

Hugh let him sleep as he watched the rest of the highly illegal film, a young girl being fucked by man after man.

The movie finished, Hugh didn’t want to wake the tired boy, so he let him sleep. Instead he selected another porn film, this one starring a young boy with a ruined hole who was being fisted, the child slowly starting to enjoy the treatment as the movie went on.

He waited until the movie ended with the little boy nearly comatose and turned off the tv. He gently stood with Slut in his arms and took him to the bathroom for his evening enema.

Slut didn’t wake until the water was rushing into him, and he tried to wail, his body jolting. The boy wasn’t sure at first what was happening, disoriented from sleep. After the initial shock he calmed slightly, the feeling now familiar.

Hugh didn’t force him to cum again, the boy was already exhausted enough. He only filled Slut until the boy had a slight bulge before having the boy hold the water.

Once the boy was empty and clean the man took Slut into their room and laid him on the bed, covering him with the blanket and watching fondly as the boy’s unseeing eyes immediately closed and his breathing calmed and slowed.

The man let him sleep, leaving him there and quietly putting away the STIM equipment. He had enjoyed Slut’s punishment more then he had thought that he would. The man wasn’t sure what he could punish the boy for next, but it wouldn’t hurt to brainstorm. 

 


	19. Kaylee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, M/f, cervix penetration, medical, sex toys
> 
> for X

 

The whore passed her daughter over to Paul and immediately started counting the cash that the man had exchanged for the girl. The baby was not quite yet eighteen months, had light blonde curls, a slightly chubby body and an adorable face. Paul couldn’t believe his luck.

“Her name’s Kaylee, if it matters,” the young woman told Paul as she finished shoving the wad of cash into her purse.

“Kaylee,” the man repeated, smiling at the girl in his arms, “a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

The woman shrugged, “I guess. Okay, have fun and shit, I’m gonna go.”

Kaylee didn’t even react to her mother’s departure, too used to not having her around. The girl remained quiet as Paul stripped her of her cheap dress and panties, laying her on the work table in his basement so that he could look her over.

Paul threw away her dress. He’d get her some sexier clothes later.

The child had cute little nipples, Paul thought as he lightly pinched one, causing Kaylee to squirm and try to sit up. The man gently pushed her back down and shushed her, circling the other nipple with his thumb until she quieted, soothed.

The man slipped a small ball gag into Kaylee’s mouth, buckling it behind her head. The baby immediately attempted to remove it, eyes shining with tears. Once it became apparent that she couldn’t get the gag off she began to whimper and sob.

Paul let her cry herself out, stroking her body and gently playing with her nipples as she slowly exhausted herself. He slicked up his fingers after the child had quieted, pressing one large digit against the girl’s anus and circling the small hole. Kaylee stilled at the sensation and sucked in a sharp gulp of air as the man began to slowly work his slick finger into her tight ass.

The baby was crying again by the time Paul had completely buried his index finger inside of her, and flailing by the time the man added a second. So Paul tied the child to the table spread-eagle, he’d need the girl still as he continued stretching her.

Fetching a syringe filled with a cocktail of pain relievers and muscle relaxants he swiftly injected it into the girl’s arm, ignoring her sob.

The drugs began working almost immediately and he returned to the task at hand, plunging his fingers back inside of her ass and and circling them, massaging her insides and coaxing them open. The man carefully began pressing a third finger in along side the other two. He was gentle as he opened her up, not wanting the child to be in too much pain.

The finger was finally in, and Paul let the child adjust before slowly beginning to finger fuck her. Kaylee’s ass was like a vice around his fingers, tighter than any hole he’d had before. She shook her head as he kept adding more fingers.

Paul tucked his pinky in and pressed it forward, stretching her near her limit.

She tried to talk behind the bag as he pressed all of his fingers together into a cone shape and began determinedly trying to stuff the child full of it.

Kaylee wept as the man pressed his fingers against her, sinking them in millimeter by millimeter.

“Shhh, baby, it’s almost in,” Paul soothed as he twisted his wrist and pushed his hand forward.

The tight grip that the child’s ass had on his hand loosened suddenly as something inside of Kaylee finally gave. She arched her back and froze as her ass broke, too stunned to cry even as the man’s fist slid into the baby’s now ruined hole. It would never close again, Paul knew, her hole always gaping enticingly open for the rest of her life. He rocked his fist in and out of the baby’s opening, ignoring Kaylee’s renewed shrieks and cries from behind the gag.

The drugs caused her to soon quiet and she let out sniffles and groans as Paul slid his fist is even deeper, teasing open the entrance to Kaylee’s colon. As soon as his hand worked its way past the girl’s sphincter a large bulge appeared low in Kaylee’s stomach. The man shifted his hand around experimentally, watching the girl’s flesh push outward. He wiggled his fingers, tickling the baby from the inside. Her breath hitched and her sobs stuttered to a temporary stop as the sensation. Paul laughed and repeated the motion. Kaylee jumped.

Sliding his fist free he watched the girl’s ass gape wide, puffy and pink. Paul hooked his fingers into her ass and pulled, spreading her even wider, “you look so slutty now,” he told her as he admired his work.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you into a real slut soon and train you to cum just with you ass. For now though, I have this.”

Paul brandished a vibrator and smiled at the child.

He practically punched his fist back into Kaylee, laughing at the resulting muffled shriek. He unfurled his hand inside of her and stroked her walls, causing her stomach to push outward.

Too exhausted to do much else then lay there, Kaylee didn’t cry as she was slowly fist fucked. The man pushed power the button on the small pink vibrator and held the toy firmly against the baby’s clit. She jumped, now fully awake.

Kaylee flexed her toes and balled her hands into fists as the vibrations overtook her sensitive clit. She whined and began to sob anew as Paul fucked her. She didn’t know what this new feeling was and she didn’t think that she liked it, even though it almost felt good in a way.

The man gently fist fucked her whole descending colon, slowly beginning to go faster as he slid his hand completely out of her before pushing back in.

Kaylee’s pussy and ass had started to tingle and she moved her hips unconsciously. She began to pant and pull uselessly against her bonds as something started growing inside of her, something terrifying. The child wailed as Paul turned up the intensity of the vibrator, her legs and arms attempting to flail as her orgasm overtook her. The man didn’t stop after she came down, and she soon she was quivering and shrieking at the overstimulation.

Paul forced her through a second orgasm, laughing as Kaylee stiffened and heaved out a huge sob. He finally stopped, removing his hand from the girl and turning off the toy. The child sagged and her chest heaved as she tried to recover. He gave the girl some water and brushed a hand through her hair, “we’re not done yet, we still have your pussy and womb to break,” Paul told her warmly.

Kaylee didn’t know what that meant, and merely watched as Paul fetched a regular, adult sized speculum.

Paul slid the tool into Kaylee and tutted. Barely any of the tool fit inside of the girl, her pussy was so short. He turned the key and chuckled when Kaylee jumped as the speculum’s blades got wider. He didn’t stop until he met firm resistance, letting the crying girl and her muscles adjust for a minute. Paul then opened her a few more turns until he had the speculum opened to its max, stretching her pussy so wide that it would likely never be the same.

Cunts were resilient but they did have a breaking point.

Taking advantage of Kaylee’s wide open pussy Paul opened a box and pulled out a long flexible sound. He pushed the lubed tip against the girl’s cervical entrance firmly, pushing and prodding until it began to give way. The sound was forced through her cervix and into her womb making Kaylee let out a muffled scream.

Then Paul began inflating the toy, slowly pumping it fuller while giving Kaylee’s cervix plenty of time to stretch in between pumps.

Soon he had the sound completely inflated and he moved on to the inflatable dildo that started out quite thin. It fit into her hole with some forcing, and the procedure began again, causing the child to wail into her gag.

Once the toy was filled to the approximate size of Paul’s dick he slid the toy free, “now it’s time for you to lose your virginities. Don’t worry though, you’ll love it,” the man promised.

He removed the baby’s bonds and her gag; he wanted to hear her cry as he fucked her.

Sitting in his work chair he opened his pants and pulled out his sizable cock. He slicked himself up to make things easier and lifted Kaylee into his lap.

Paul wasted no time and lowered the bound child onto his dick, easing into the girl’s slack pussy. Even though the baby’s cunt was ruined she was still relatively tight around him, and the man grunted as the head of his cock hit her cervix and bottomed out. Not willing to stop there ,he shifted the girl and pressed her down steadily as he pushed upward with his cock.

Kaylee whimpered as Paul’s dick nudged insistently against her cervix, each thrust teasing her loosened cervix open more and more. He pushed her down by her hips firmly, harder that time.

She wailed, her wide eyes full of tears and her lips parted in a silent scream as the cock worked its way past her cervix and invaded her womb. Paul bottomed out again but still pressed upward, forcing even more of his cock into Kaylee. The man’s cock stretched her flexible womb and soon she was fully seated on his dick. The baby sat stock still, her eyes huge and her little hands covered the bulge in her stomach caused by Paul’s dick.

Knocking her hands away the man began to bounce her up and down, fucking her on his cock. Kaylee choked and began to struggle as she firmly told Paul “No!”

In moments she had dissolved into tears, thrashing as she was fucked deep. Paul pressed fingers to her clit, rubbing the bud in a small circle.

He held the baby still with one hand and played with Kaylee’s clit with the other, pinching and teasing.

Kaylee was starting to feel that tingly feeling again in her crotch and even behind her bellybutton, where she could feel Paul fucking her womb. She still didn’t understand what was happening to her, but this was feeling even better than last time.

Paul didn’t have to fuck the panting girl for long before she was beginning to tense around him. He shoved himself into her as far as he could, rotating his hips and grinding the head of his dick against the inside of the child’’s womb.

Kicking her chubby legs, Kaylee came with a shout, clamping down on Paul’s dick. The man immediately pulled out, barely keeping himself from cumming.

Once he had calmed down he sat Kaylee back down on his lap, his cock entering her ass smoothly. The girl quivered as he began to fuck her, bouncing her up and down on his dick.

He smiled down at her and began massaging the girl’s clit again as she moaned. Paul slipped two fingers into her pussy and pressed firmly on her G spot, making her hips buck and her hands grab onto Paul. She was cumming again, and she sobbed, worn out.

Continuing to thrust upward, Paul chased his orgasm, fucking the child deep and hard. He placed a hand over the bulge his dick made in the girls belly in order to feel it move, “you feel so good, baby, oh fuck, I’m going to pump your ass full of my cum and--” he cut himself off with a gasp, slamming into the girl one last time and cumming deep inside of her.

Some of his cum leaked out of Kaylee’s slack hole and he pushed it back inside.

He’d have to convert his workroom into a bedroom for Kaylee. She’d need a place to sleep and spend time when Paul wasn’t there, a large bed for fucking, and of course the room would be filled with all sorts of fun toys.

Fun for him a least.

Until he could find something better the baby would sleep in a wire dog crate, gagged in case she screamed. The crate had a plush, pillowy dog bed on the bottom as well as a teddy bear, making it clear that the man had at least tried to make her comfortable.

The exhausted child was placed in the crate and she lay down, falling asleep before Paul had even latched the door, her ass and pussy puffy.

 


	20. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, M/m, urethral play, inflation, sadism, improvised sex toys, omorashi
> 
> for daddymarvel_1

 

Logan had looped a long rope around one of the rafters in his living room. The man used one of the ends of the rope to tie Joshua’s wrists together and pulled the rope taut, forcing the nine year old’s hands up over his head, his arms stretched above him.

He was nearly dangling from the rope, almost forced onto his tiptoes.

Joshua still needed punishments frequently, the boy not yet used to being Logan’s plaything. Earlier in the day the little boy had spat out Logan’s cum instead of swallowing it. The man had frowned darkly and left to get some supplies, coming back with the plastic grocery bag that contained the ginger..

Now that Joshua was practically hanging from the ceiling by his arms, Logan was ready to start, “do you know why you’re being punished?” the man asked.

“... I spat.” the little boy admitted.

“That’s right. Cum is for eating, remember that.”

Logan picked up the a catheter and held it up, “do you know what this is?” the man inquired.

The little boy shook his head.

“I’ll show you,” he offered and then slicked up the long tube with sterile lubricant.

The catheter would be uncomfortably large for a grown man, let alone a small boy. Logan hoped that the child could take it without fainting.

The rounded tip of the tube pressed against the entrance of his dick, making Joshua wince. He wrinkled his face in discomfort as the tube began to slowly force its way inside. The little boy began to thrash and holler as his cock was stuffed full. Logan kept pushing until the catheter had popped into the child’s bladder.

Joshua was sobbing as he hung loosely from the ropes, prompting Logan to remind him that this was his own fault.

Logan filled the little catheter balloon inside of his bladder in order to secure everything. He gave the tube a little tug just to make sure that everything was set in place, making Joshua yelp. The man retrieved a large syringe, showing the boy that it was filled with 400 ml of water before connecting it to the catheter’s tubing. He began to push down the plunger, not fast enough to cause injury but enough to make Joshua squirm in discomfort as the water rushed into him.

It felt weird, like peeing backwards. Soon he did had to pee, but the water kept coming. When the man finally removed the syringe Joshua was relieved, thinking that he’d be drained.

Instead Logan filled the syringe with another 400 ml and grinned. Joshua cried as the water filled his bladder, forcing it to stretch wider than it ever had before. By the time Logan was finished the little boy had almost a liter inside of his bladder. He was so full that there was a large bulge in his lower belly, and he moaned in horror as he looked down at himself.

“Please… I need to pee…” the little boy begged weakly as he sagged against the ropes.

“Then I guess you should have swallowed that cum,” Logan shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Joshua wept and begged.

Logan pressed the palm of his hand to Joshua’s swollen middle, ignoring the boy. He pressed lightly and laughed as Joshua shrieked at the added pressure.

He moved on to the boy’s ass as the child continued to beg to pee. Logan had bought the largest ginger root that he could find and had carefully peeled and carved it, leaving it in the rough shape of a buttplug. He didn’t bother to prepare the kid; he wanted this to hurt.

Joshua yelped as the fresh ginger was forced inside of him, but he had taken much larger things in his ass before. He knew he could manage it.

But it soon got worse, the ginger beginning to irritate his insides and making his ass burn. He instinctively tensed and then shouted in shock. When his ass had clenched around the ginger everything had gotten so much more intense, the tingle and burn unbearable.

Suddenly there was a sharp slap hitting one of the boy’s asscheeks, causing him to squeak and clench on accident. Joshua wept as the tingling burn in his ass got hotter and more uncomfortable every time he was spanked, unable to keep himself from tightening his muscles.

He almost forgot that he had to pee desperately.

He tried to relax in order to relieve to burn inside, but he couldn’t focus as the slaps rained down on his bare ass.

Once the boy’s ass was a nice shade of pink Logan stepped back and admired the crying child. The boy could barely stand and mostly just slumped, letting the rope take all of his weight.

Logan decided to see if he could make Joshua actually cum while he was tortured, just out of curiosity. He knelt by the boy and took his small cock in hand, careful of the catheter. The man stroked the dick gently at first and then began to pick up speed.

Joshua choked as his dick was touched and he squirmed. He was starting to feel good in his dick, but the discomfort in is ass and bladder stifled things.

Determined, the man began pressing on the base of the ginger buttblug, rocking it forward into Joshua’s prostate. The child panted, tears staining his face. His arousal was starting to grow and he didn’t fight it, knowing that an orgasm would make this all a little less unpleasant.

Just as he was starting to cum Logan reached a hand out and pressed on Joshua's overfilled bladder. The boy couldn’t stop himself from cumming even though his bladder felt like it was about to burst and his ass was on fire. He let himself scream as he came, twisting in his bonds and loosing his balance. He let the rope take his weight and panted, trying to catch his breath.

He was so glad that it was over, he had to pee so, so bad, and the ginger in his ass stung and burned.

Logan stood and left the room instead of untying the boy.

He’d come back in an hour or two.

Joshua wept as Logan left, his bladder completely full and his ass burning.

 

 


	21. Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, F/f, F/F/f, sex toys, fisting, prostitution, light sadism
> 
> for PhantomFire

 

The woman had named the little girl Scarlett and spent every day keeping herself from doing what she really wanted with her baby.

Scarlett was ten months when her mother had broken. The little girl was standing in front of Lara as the woman sat on her couch, holding onto the woman’s knees. Lara held her legs open for the baby so that she could stand in between them as scarlett braced herself.

Lara and the little girl were nude; it was summer and Lara used the excuse to be naked around her daughter. When Scarlett took a step closer and curiously placed a small hand onto her mother’s pussy The woman made up her mind.

She couldn’t have the child around anymore without fucking her.

Pulling the girl onto the couch she lay her down and opened the girl’s legs impatiently. She had been waiting for this for ten months. She pinched one of the girl’s puffy little nipples suddenly, harder then she had meant to.

Scarlett began to cry. Lara was a little surprised to find that the act of pinching her baby’s nipple was enough to make her as wet as it did. Curious, Lara pinched the nipple again and pulled at the small bud, stretching it. Scarlett sobbed and Lara licked her lips. She rolled the bud in between her fingers firmly before pinching and twisting, watching the little girl jerk and sob.

“Mama!” she wailed.

The woman repeated the process on the other side and soon both of her nipples were bright brink and swollen.

Lara panted as she admired her, running her hands down the child’s chubby body and landing on her sex. Lara held her legs open and ran a finger down her pussy, licking her lips.

The little girl was crying softer now, still confused and her nipples stinging.

Lara sucked two fingers into her mouth to wet them and then pressed her index finger against Scarlett’s virgin pussy. The woman sighed in pleasure as she sank her finger into the heat of the little girl, loving the feeling of the girl’s soft walls gripping her.

Scarlett frowned and sniffled but didn’t begin crying again. The feeling was odd but not bad. She felt full in a place that she didn’t know had existed, but it didn’t hurt and so she allowed her mother to lightly stroke her walls.

Awed, Lara forced in her second finger. It was a much tighter fit and Scarlett yelped as it was shoved inside. She tears returned and she shook her head as her mother began fucking her with her fingers, pausing occasionally to play with the little girl’s cervix.

It was tiny and soft, and Lara amused herself with circling the little donut or ramming into it straight on as she fucked the girl.

Removing her fingers she stood and scooped up the girl. She took her to the bedroom and deposited Scarlett onto the middle of the bed before stepping over to her closet. She reverently pulled down a large box and set it on the floor by the foot of the bed, “I’ve been collecting toys to use on you,” Lara explained, “I never thought that I’d really get to use them though…”

She opened the lid and looked inside for a moment before taking out two bullet vibrators, one averaged sized and the other tiny and meant for a clit. Lara also retrieved a bottle of lube and sicked up a finger.

Pressing the digit against Scarlett’s ass she circled the hole for a moment before pushing in, making the little girl shriek. Scarlett wrinkled up her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn’t like this feeling.

Lara didn’t give her daughter time to adjust, instead plunging the finger in and out a few times, rotating it and then deeming her ready enough. She lubed up the regular sized bullet vibe and pushed it into the baby’s ass. Scarlett screamed as Lara pressed against it firmly, gradually forcing it in past the girl’s tight entrance.

When Lara finally got the toy all of the way into her daughter, the girl wailed as her ass swallowed the whole vibrator. She cried hard, the toy feeling huge inside of her small hole.

The woman taped the second clitoral vibrator down to the girl’s clit, leaving it and the vibrator in Scarlett’s ass off for the moment.

So excited that she was almost shaking, Lara pulled out her strapless strap-on. The end that would fuck the girl was one of the smaller ones she had found, only a little over two centimeter, about the same size as the bullet vibe.

She slid in in and made sure that the dildo was secure before lubing it up in order to make things a little easier on the girl. She turned on the two vibrators and the crying child jerked, forgetting to sob for a moment as the new sensations hit her.

Her weeping returned when her mother began to press her cock into the little girl, and soon turned to screaming as her pussy was breached.

It felt strange and it stung and ached; Scarlett hated it.

Lara began fucking the girl slowly just to make sure that she wasn’t going to injure the girl. The girl screamed and cried but seemed fine, so she began snapping her hips into the baby, moaning.

Feeling odd, Scarlett flailed and cried out for her mother. The strong vibrations in her ass and against her clit were starting to make her feel tingly and funny inside, and the toy thrusting into her pussy was starting to feel less horrible.

She began panting and cried out to Lara again, scared.

“Shhh,” her mother soothed as she pushed into the baby, “just let yourself feel good, you little slut.”

Soon Lara was fucking her daughter as hard as she could, bumping into the girl’s cervix and chasing her orgasm.

Scarlett wept and flailed, forcing Lara to hold her down as she fucked her. The vibrations were suddenly too much for the baby and she came for the first time with a shriek.

Lara pinched the little girl’s nipples again her orgasm hit her as well, grinding down hard on the strap-on inside of her.

She stayed still for a moment, panting and listening to her baby whine as the vibrators overstimulated her sensitive clit and ass.

Taking pity on Scarlett, Lara removed the vibrators, yanking the larger one free from her ass and making the girl yelp. The woman then cleaned her up and got her ready for bed as though nothing had happened.

She kissed the sniffling baby goodnight and turned out the light.

 

* * *

 

Lara greeted the two women and ushered them into the bedroom. She had set up the are already, laying out all of her toys across the dresser and vanity. Scarlett was in her crib, wearing sheer lingerie and stockings that Lara had sewn for her. She had a bit of makeup on, including some red on her lips, leaving her looking like a proper whore.

Brandi and Bunny, two strippers that also happened to be girlfriends, had paid a lot of money to come to Lara’s house for the day. The two young women had free-range over Scarlett provided that they follow a few rules, such as no blood.

The strippers made their way over to Scarlett and cooed at her, gushing over how adorable and sexy she was in her outfit. Brandi leaned in for a kiss, something that the baby still didn’t understand enough to reciprocate much. The young woman didn’t seem to mind and gave the little girl’s lips a little lick before pulling back. Lara had used a longwear lipstick on Scarlett and so it hadn’t budged, but her lips were now a glossy with Brandi’s spit.

Bunny took the baby out of the crib and placed her gently onto the bed with a smile. She opened the girl’s legs and took in the baby’s cunt. The panties that Lara had made for Scarlett were crotchless and Bunny appreciated it. She looked over her shoulder and asked Lara, “It’s really okay if we fist her?”

“No one has yet before but it should be fine, she’s stretchy,” Lara laughed and reassured the other woman.

Bunny nodded and made sure to lubricate her fingers and hand well. She pressed two fingers into the baby, curious if she could take it. Two fingers were no problem for the baby anymore, she had been stretched enough for it not to bother her.

“Oh my God,” Brandi breathed as she watched her girlfriend sink two fingers into Scarlett.

“Another one…” Bunny said quietly as she licked her lips.

She pushed a third finger in, and then a fourth, and the women were both awed.

“This is as much as she’s taken before,” Lara told them, “I wonder if you’ll end up breaking her cunt.”

Brandi whimpered at the idea and began touching herself, “fuck,” she bit out.

Bunny tucked under her thumb and began to push firmly against the baby’s small opening and grunted in concentration. It was slow going and the woman twisted her hand around as she pressed forward and she finally became impatient.

Scarlett had started crying as soon as the hand had starting trying to force its way inside of her, and she let out an ear piercing wail as Bunny’s whole hand suddenly popped into the baby’s cunt. Bunny jumped, “oh my God! Fuck, it’s in! My whole hand is inside a fucking baby!”

Brandi whimpered as she fingered her clit, massaging it firmly as she watched.

Bunny didn’t give Scarlett any time to adjust and slowly pulled her hand free before plunging it back in again. The child hollered and screamed as she was fistfucked, and Bunny starting rubbing the little girl’s clit.

Soon Scarlett was panting despite her pussy being almost full to breaking. She moaned and came, kicking her chubby legs out and almost kicking Bunny.

At the sight of the baby cumming from being fist fucked Brandi came as well with a small cry.

Bunny pulled her hand free and the three women watched the baby’s pussy gape open, her cute little cervix clearly visible.

“Wow…” Bunny sighed as they watched the hole slowly begin to close again, “that was fucking amazing.”

They all had their tea while they chatted about what to do to the baby next, Brandi and Bunny deciding to focus on her ass next.

 


	22. Kitten Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, m/m, bestiality, cum kink, pet play

 

Kitten did not like Puppy at all, and the other boy knew it.

Puppy was four year older then the eight year old and considered himself superior for it. He would throw his weight around, bullying Kitten until the boy let Puppy use him.

That’s what Puppy did now, sitting with his legs splayed open on the floor as Kitten licked and sucked at the boy’s hard dick. He panted, watching the boy’s cat ears droop unhappily as the boy forced himself to continue.

Kitten sucked one of the boy’s balls into his mouth before licking his way back up to his dick, humming.

The vibrations around his dick sent Puppy over the edge and he came. The other little boy pulled off the dick in his mouth and wiggled away, frowning.

Puppy laughed and was joined by Ashton. The man had been watching the proceedings, amused.

“That wasn’t very nice, Puppy,” the man told he child.

The boy knew that he wouldn’t be punished for molesting Kitten unless he hurt him, so he simply tried to look contrite before crawling over to King on all fours.

The dog was lying on his back, his hard cock emerged from its sheath. Puppy’s job was to take care of Ashton’s dogs, and he now that the boy had been trained he did so with relish. The boy leaned in, took the dog into his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. The large dog wiggled, allowing the child to pleasure him.

Puppy couldn’t fit all of King into his mouth and so he took the dog into his throat as well, careful to pull back as the dog’s knot began growing. The boy squeezed the root of the dog’s dick and suckled at the top, and soon he was catching King’s cum in his mouth as the dog came.

King came so much that Puppy had to pull back so that he didn’t choke. He crawled over to Kitten with the cum held in his mouth and offered it to the other boy as an apology for earlier.

Puppy’s mouth was so full of cum that Kitten had to lap it up out of the other boy’s mouth, his tongue caressing Puppy’s as he drank.

Satisfied now that he had gotten some milk, Kitten moved to the window seat and sprawled himself out in the warm sun.

Puppy watched him and startled when he felt a cold wet nose pressed against his back. He turned, smiling and his computerized ears perked up when he saw Goliath.

Goliath was a great dane and towered over Puppy. He clearly wanted something, his large dick jutting out, stiff and red. Puppy got on his hands and knees and waited.

The dog mounted him, jabbing his huge cock at Puppy’s prepared hole. Puppy moaned as the animal finally found it’s mark, pounding into him with one thrust. He began to mindlessly fuck the boy, panting.

Gasping, Puppy tilted his hips back and took the dog deeper, grunting as the animal slid into his colon. He moaned as the dog pistoned his hips, starting to pant as well.

He scrambled at the ground with his mittened fists, falling forward with his ass up as he was pounded into.

The dog’s knot began to swell, and it caught on the boy’s entrance each time it popped in or out of his ass. Soon the dog stilled, his whole cock stuffed inside of Puppy. The base of the beast’s cock grew to the size of a baseball as he came and the boy moaned as he was knotted.

Puppy experimentally rocked his hips forward and gasped as the knot stayed fast, firmly stuck inside of him. Goliath turned until they were ass to ass and tugged on his knot from time to time as he waited for it to deflate enough for him to slip free. Puppy let out an “ah!” each time the dog did so; the animal’s heavy knot pressed against his prostate and whenever the dog moved he was stimulated even more.

The boy rocked back and forth on the dog’s knot, causing it to press against that spot inside of him and making Puppy cum.

He shook and cried out as he came hard, clenching down on the dog’s knot.

They stayed tied together for about an hour, Puppy coming once more.

Kitten didn’t envy them, glad that he didn’t have to be fucked by dogs like Puppy did.

Once Goliath's knot had gone down he slipped it free from the boy’s ass and simply walked away, satisfied.

The boy moaned, his ass gaping slightly and some of the dog’s cum trickling down his thigh.

Kitten rolled his eyes and made his way back over, licking a stripe up the other boy’s thigh and catching the cum on his tongue. Kitten pressed his tongue against the other boy’s puckered hole firmly, snickering as the other boy jumped. He sucked on the entrance before pressing his tongue inside, eating the other boy out and licking the cum from his ass. Puppy moaned and put his head down on his arms, his ass up in the air, granting the other boy access to his hole.

Kitten thrust his tongue in as far as he could, swirling it around as he looked for more cum. Puppy had begun to grow hard, and he panted at the sensation of the younger boy’s mouth on him.

Ashton had long since given up any pretense of working and had been watching the boys. He smiled fondly as Kitten searched for his milk, laughing as the boy backed up with a sigh, finished.

Puppy made a noise of protest and thrust his hips, but Kitten simply crawled off, smug.

He didn’t make it very far before Puppy was on top of him, pushing the boy face first into the ground as he pulled Kitten’s tailed buttplug free with using his teeth. The little boy gasped and struggled, trying desperately to get away as the other boy mounted him.

Kitten cried out as Puppy thrust into his hole, the boy jackhammering his hips as he fucked Kitten as hard as he could. Puppy held Kitten down with his mittened hands, panting into the little boy’s ear.

Puppy didn’t bother trying to hit Kitten’s prostate, not caring for the boy’s pleasure. He let himself grin slightly as Kitten began to cry, not slowing down.

The older boy howled as he came, his hip stilling as he sat deep inside of the younger boy and tried to catch his breath.

When he pulled out Kitten scrambled away, sniffling. He retreated to Ashton, who tsked and stroked the little boy’s naked back, “did Puppy play rough?” he asked, “maybe you shouldn’t have riled him up first, huh?”

Kitten pouted.

Puppy had started it.   



	23. Aiden Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, urethral play, forced feminization, corseting

There had been a time when Aiden had fought against the girl clothes, but now he let himself be dressed in a variety of outfits. His wardrobe ranged from sexy lingerie made to his size to dresses that would be appropriate on a ten year old girl.

Aiden wore whatever he was told, and today he gasped for air as he was laced into one of his corsets. The little boy was going through waist training in order to give him a more feminine waist, and the man lacing him was pulling so hard that Aiden was scared for a moment that he’d faint.

Finally it was over, the laces tied. He put a hand over the firm corset and tried to breathe. He started to adjust to breathing only with the tops of his lungs, taking quicker, shorter breaths. His crotchless panties were snapped and the man stood back, grinning, “here, put these on too,” he told Aiden as he handed the boy stockings and a pair of tall heels.

The boy nodded and slipped into the stockings, hooking the corset’s garters into them so that they wouldn’t fall. He stepped into the shoes and stood tall, his ass suddenly even more perky as the shoes worked their magic.

Aiden knew that he was sexy this way, all of the men always fucked him harder then normal when he was dressed like this. He followed the man that had dressed him as he started to exit the room, the little boy eager to get to their destination.

The smoking room was filled with the boy’s five other masters, and Aiden made sure to strut into the room gracefully, showing off his body. The room stopped its conversation, admiring the little boy’s pinched in waist and smooth crotch. The hole of his urethra was eye-catching, the entrance always gaped open slightly now and the men all stared.

He no longer waited for instruction, instead eagerly crawling into the nearest lap and accepting the kiss that was pressed to his lips.

The little boy allowed the man to nudge his thighs apart until he was straddling the man’s lap, moaning as a tongue teased its way into his mouth and fingers made their way up his thigh.

Sighing as a finger sank into his urethra, already slick and prepared, he tossed his head back and broke the kiss, “ah!” the boy exclaimed as a second finger was added immediately after the first.

The man scissored his digits, forcing the boy’s hole to stretch. Aiden licked his lips, hips twitching as he was spread open, “Master, please fuck my pussy!” the little boy begged as his widened urethra was played with.

Unbuttoning his pants, the man pulled his erection free and let Aiden drop down on it, taking the large dick into what the boy now knew as his pussy. The cock popped into his bladder and he continued lowering himself, feeling the man’s dick press against his bladder walls as he bottomed out. Aiden began to ride the man hard, slamming his hips down desperately. He couldn’t keep up the pace with the corset restricting his breathing and he slowed, his head swimming.

The man didn’t let the child rest, placing his hands on Aiden’s slim hips and beginning to thrusting into him.

Aiden finally caught his breath and began aiding his master, fucking himself down onto the man’s cock. He was nearing his orgasm when an older man cleared his throat and complained, “you’re hogging her.”

The man inside him stood suddenly, keeping the boy in his arms. Aiden yelped in surprise as he was lifted, the man’s cock staying inside him as they moved.

Slicking himself up the older man stepped up behind Aiden and lined himself up, pressing against the little boy’s puckered hole. Aiden had prepared himself earlier and so his master slid into him easily.

The little boy shouted as he was double penetrated, scrambling to hold onto the man supporting his weight.

His prostate was stimulated from each side as the men thrust and the little boy didn’t stand a chance, cumming almost immediately.

He threw his head back and moaned as he came, holding onto his master hard.

The two men didn’t stop their thrusts, fucking the boy through his orgasm as they became closer to their own.

The man in his urethra came first, shooting deep into the boy’s bladder with a grunt. He held still as his friend finished, filling Aiden’s ass with his cum.

“Thank you for cumming inside my pussy and ass,” the boy told them, wobbling a bit on unsteady legs after his fucking.

Aiden spent the rest of the night filling drinks and snuggling up to his masters, making sure that they were happy. Every once in a while one of his holes were used for their pleasure and he ended up riding a man or bobbing his head up and down, swallowing a cock. His masters would usually continue talking as he pleased them. The spoke about boring things that the little boy didn’t understand, and so he was happy for the distraction whenever he was beckoned over by one of them.

Toward the end of the night Aiden’s bladder was heavy with cum and he squirmed. He loved the feeling of being full of his masters cum, and he said as much to the men as they watched him.

The man that was in charge smiled and went over to a drawer, pulling out a buttplug, “since you love that cum inside you so much let’s plug you up,” he told the boy, stepping closer.

He lubricated the fat toy and began pressing the tip inside of Aiden’s urethra, which slid in easily. The plug quickly widened, however, and the man was having a bit of trouble getting it in. The toy was slightly larger than the men’s cocks were, and Aiden had never been stretched this far before. His master rocked the plug forward, applying firm pressure, and soon the buttplug was being swallowed by Aiden’s urethra. Letting out a small yell, Aiden nearly fell to the floor as the plug was pushed into place. He was caught by his master, who set him back on his feet.

“There,” the man said, accomplished, “that will keep the cum inside.”

“T-thank you, Master…” Aiden breathed out, still unsteady on his feet, his heels making things much more difficult.

Aiden’s master wiped a tear from his face that the boy hadn’t know had escaped. The man smiled and then pressed a button.

The plug inside of Aiden jumped to life, vibrating strongly. The boy yelped and stumbled, his urethra and prostate being stimulated. Aiden had cum so many times tonight that he didn’t think that he could do it again, but his body was sure trying to.

Pleasure began building up inside of Aiden and the boy began to pray that he didn’t have another orgasm. He had cum so many times that he knew that if he did it again it would hurt, the pleasure so strong that it would be sharp.

He fought it as much as he could, shaking and squeezing his eyes shut, but he eventually let himself drop to the floor as he came painfully, sobbing silently.

Taking pity on the boy the man turned off the vibrator and let the boy lie limp on the floor.

He wore the plug for the rest of the night, his bladder filled with the six men’s cum.

Aiden was a good girl, so he absolutely loved it. 


	24. April Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, improvised sex toys, urethral play, enema
> 
> for Gcvhfccbhgvj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Please never give yourself an alcohol enema, you will actually die. It sounds like a good idea but I promise it is not.

April almost cried in relief as the clamps were removed from her pussy and nipples, but quickly yelped as the blood rushed back into the areas, pained.

They left the pens stuffed inside of her urethra, a few of the boys taking pictures of her pussy.

Brandon moved to the box, “you didn’t drink anything we offered you. That was pretty rude,” he scolded.

The girl watched him cautiously as he pulled out a turkey baster and had one of the other boys crack open a beer. He filled the syringe with beer and slicked it up with the lube with a grin, “you’re gonna drink a beer one way or another,” he told her.

Shouting as the large baster was pressed against her virgin ass, she began to cry again as the tip slipped inside fairly easily. Brandon wanted the alcohol deep, so he kept pushing until he reached her colon. Wrinkling his forehead in concentration he slid the baster past the sphincter and into inside. She gasped as it went deep, the boy sliding it up until the bulb was pressed to her ass. Brandon squeezed the bulb suddenly, sending beer shooting into the thirteen year old.

Brandon repeated the process until the can was empty.

The boy played with the girl’s clit until she came, the beer sloshing around inside of her.

By the time she had come the girl was completely drunk. Her colon absorbed the alcohol quickly, getting her drunk fast. The alcohol had also bypassed her liver going directly into her bloodstream, making her far drunker than one beer should have.

They let her empty herself of the beer and her head rolled, her head spinning, “I don’t feel good,” she told the boys.

Brandon smiled at her, “you’re fine, you just feel weird ‘cause your drunk.”

“Are you going to rape my butt?”

The boys all laughed, “yep,” Brandon affirmed, “but first we’re gonna play with it.”

He went to the box and took out some tongs, “I wanna see up inside your ass,” he told her.

“Those are tongs, “ April told him.

“And they’re going up your ass.”

April shook her head as the boy pressed the slick pair of tongs into her easily, settling the kitchen tool just inside of her hole. He let go of the handle and let the tongs open, causing April to shriek.

Her ass was spread wide by the tongs suddenly and she tensed and sobbed, sure that her ass had broken and that she was going to die.

“You’re fine, Jesus,” Brandon rolled his eyes, peering into her ass.

It was gaped open now, her pink insides clearly visible. The tongs didn’t open her very deep, something that disappointed Brandon. The boy still found it incredibly sexy though and reached out, stroking her insides with his fingertips.

“Nonononono….” April protested with a sob.

The boys took out their phones again and snapped some pictures of the girl’s wide open ass, leaving April feeling completely humiliated.

“No pictures…” she slurred.

They laughed at her and continued. Once they had all gotten their picture Brandon pulled on the tongs, not bothering to close them first. April screamed as it popped out of her, and then the boys were taking more pictures as her ass gaped wide, staying open for several long moments before it started to close.

Brandon reached over and pulled a cucumber out of the box. It was the largest one that he boy had found, ten inches long and two inches thick. April whined as she saw it and pulled on the ropes, “No!” she cried.

“You’ll love it, you little slut,” Brandon told her as he lubricated the large vegetable.

He pressed the tip against her loosened hole and pressed, causing April to yelp. It pushed in relatively easily now that the girl was stretched, and Brandon kept pushing until the cucumber had been completely swallowed by April’s hole.

She tossed her head, her entire descending colon nearly filled with the thick cucumber and sobbed.

“It’s all the way in,” one of the other boys said in awe.

Brandon patted the girl’s belly, “push,” he instructed, “unless you want to go home with that inside you.”

Moaning, April began to push, scrunching up her face. The end of the cucumber slow emerged and Brandon pushed it back inside once several inches had been forced out.

“N-no..” the girl moaned as it slipped back inside.

Ordered to push again, she obeyed. The cucumber was pushed back inside again, and then again. They continued like that for a while, April pushing out the vegetable while Brandon shoved it back inside.

April was soon growing too tired to push any longer and so the Brandon finally pulled it free.

Her ass gaped open again and this time the boys could see deep into her. They took pictures of her insides again and laughed as she weakly shook her head.

Brandon slipped in between her thighs and pushed his cock into her easily, her ass loose. He fucked her brutally, bringing a hand to her clit and rubbing

She was soon moaning and panting as her clit was stimulated and her ass fucked. She had stopped crying, instead biting her lip as she tried not to cum.

Brandon slammed into her one more time, cumming deep. At the feeling of the hot cum hitting her insides April came as well, her orgasm making her squeal.

She knew that there were four more boys left to go and closed her eyes, defeated.

She hoped that she would go home after they were finished with her ass.

 

 


	25. Sireni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, weird science, medical, non-consensual body mod,

  
Sometimes Colin was awake, or at least he thought he was, and he would look around the room blurrily. He would be confused and want his parents, but it was too hard to think.

Jeffrey had kept the ten year old drugged to the gills as the boy had healed from surgery, not wanting to spoil the big reveal.

The doctor had just sold his last piece of art, Slut, and it was time to make another masterpiece. He finally allowed Colin to wake completely, the boy immediately terrified and breathing hard. Colin was tied down nude to a gynecological table with his legs spread open, his small cock in a cage. The doctor stood patiently as he screamed for help until he wore himself out.

“Welcome,” Jeffrey greeted the boy with a smile as he widened the chair’s stirrups even more.

“Let me go!” Colin cried out as he struggled against the straps holding him down.

“No,” the doctor replied, distracted. He pulled over a metal table and tray and arranged his tools, “now, you’re probably very confused, so I’m going to explain. I’m a bit of an artist you see, and I have a very lucrative business selling my art. You’re going to be my next piece.

“After I’m finished with you you’ll be sold and live as nothing but a toy for your new master. Understand?”

Colin began to cry again, “I wanna go home!” he sobbed.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes and took a seat on the stool, rolling in between the boy’s legs, “do you know what a prostate is?” he asked the boy, ignoring his tears.

Shaking his head, Colin hesitantly replied “nuh uh.”

“It’s a button inside of your ass that makes sluts feel good. You have one, here I’ll show you…”

The man lubricated a finger and pressed it into the child carefully and found his prostate, giving the gland a firm massage for a second. Colin squeaked in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation. The man had been right about it feeling good, and the boy stared at him, eyes wide.

Laughing, Jeffrey gave the boy’s prostate another quick press and removed his hand, “and that’s your prostate. You’re more special than other boys though because now…”

Jeffrey took a slim vibrator that he had prepared and slid it into Colin with one push. The boy’s brows came together in distress before they jumped upward in surprise as the man began pumping the toy in and out. Colin tossed his head and let out a shriek.

The doctor had gotten his hands on a bioprinter, and had had the idea almost immediately. He had begun printing and stockpiling prostates. By the time he had selected and kidnapped Colin he had more than the needed.

Thrusting the vibrator, still turned off, into the boy’s ass, the man watched Colin writhe for a moment before continuing, “I transplanted prostates all throughout your entire colon. I made sure the prostates were denser around your entrance though... “

He demonstrated, pulling out the toy until only the tip was in he turned on the vibrator and began rocking it in and out. Colin threw back his head and shrieked as overwhelming pleasure hit him, and he somehow managed to scream even louder as the vibrator was thrust into him, deep. The boy came with a sob, shuddering and shaking.

He hadn’t needed his caged cock touched at all, the boy would now cum with his ass almost immediately while being fucked. And he’d keep cumming for as long as he was thrust into.

“Very nice,” the doctor said as he put the toy onto a different tray.

Getting up, Jeffrey retrieved a long double ended dildo, brought it back to the boy and told him, “now to check on the prostates that are deep in you.”

Colin winced as the dildo’s tip pressed against his hole, and then yelped as the head popped inside.   
  
The doctor pushed it forward and the boy shivered as the textured toy rubbed over prostate after prostate. He was crying by the time Jeffrey had pushed into his descending colon already having cum once more, and the man kept the dildo steadily going deeper.

He reached the bend in the boy that led to his transverse colon and wiggled the large toy as he pushed, trying to ease the dildo around the bend.

There was a prostate implanted there and Colin was wailing by the time the flexible toy made its way around the curve. He had come twice as the prostate was battered repeatedly, and sobbed weakly as the dildo was fed through his transverse colon and then wiggled around into his ascending. The dildo bottomed out finally, bumping into the prostate at the end of the boy’s colon and making him moan.

The doctor let the boy lie there panting for a minute, a light bulge in his belly from the dildo. He smiled to himself, so far everything had turned out as planned. The prostates were working out wonderfully.

After Colin had calmed down a little Jeffrey took hold of the long dildo and began slowly fucking it into the boy. Colin choked in stunned surprise. Being stroked so deep inside combined with the dozens of prostates inside of him left the boy nearing the brink again, and he tried to fight it back.

He bit his lip in concentration, wrinkling his forehead, but it was to no avail and he came even harder than before. Colin shrieked and wailed as his orgasm overtook him, so strong that it was painful.

“Good. You have a hair-trigger when it comes to your ass, now. That’s why you don’t need this,” the doctor tapped on the cute cock cage and smiled, “you won’t be using it. You’ll just be coming with your ass from now on.”

Colin shook his head in denial and the doctor lowered the chair until the boy was in a lying down position, his legs still spread. Jeffrey selected an ring gag and slipped it into Colin’s mouth, pinching his nose shut until he opened up.

Unbuttoning his pants and freeing himself, Jeffrey grinned down at Colin, “I have another surprise for you,” he told him and began sliding the head of his cock past the ring and into the boy’s mouth.

Colin began to try and protest around the gag and cock in his mouth, but Jeffrey continued pushing in until he had almost reached the back of the child’s throat, “ready?” he asked.

The doctor thrust his hips, roughly sliding down the boy’s throat. Colin jerked in pleasure.

“I’ve put some of those prostates into the back of your throat, too. I want to see if I can make you cum just from a throat fuck…” he thrust a few more times, making Colin moan.

Jeffrey hissed at the vibration around his cock and continued, “I also took care of the nerve that gives you a gag reflex, so I can do this with no problems…”

The man began fucking the boy’s throat in earnest, occasionally letting him gasp for air. Colin felt really good as the man raped his mouth, and the lightheartedness that he was feeling wasn’t helping, somehow making him feel even better. Tears ran down his face as he tensed, cumming one more time, just from having his throat fucked.

His thrusts becoming erratic, Jeffrey groaned and shoved himself down the boy’s throat and held himself there as he came. He finally pulled out when the boy began to panic from lack of oxygen.

“I think I have a name for you,” mused Jeffrey, “it’s a little pretentious but I think it fits. You wouldn’t stop screaming, and because you scream so prettily I’ve decided to call you Sireni, for the Greek sirens.”

“My name is Colin,” cried the boy.

“No it’s not, sweetie. I guess I’ll just have to work on you until you forget your old name…”

 


	26. Sara Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, fisting, lactation, brief description of birth, pregnancy kink
> 
> for forensic2010mnr and ceruleanheron

  
Sara had her nineteen month old daughter sitting in between her legs, her back pressed to her mother’s front. The girl was helping Willow feed her baby, the infant suckling on Willow’s nipples and making her giggle.

The toddler didn’t seem to mind when Boyer took his baby away after her little tits had been drained. She wouldn’t see the baby again after this, but she likely wouldn’t have any reaction to that either.

Later that day Boyer re-entered the room, the infants all sold and taken care of.

Thanks to the fertility drugs the two girls were on they were both fertile already, just one day after they had given birth (or had a cesarean, in Willow’s case.) The doctor smiled at his daughter as he stepped up to the bed she was perched on, “hello, baby.”

“Daddy!” the little girl greeted her father, excited, “Fuck me! Cum!”

Boyer chuckled, “well of course. We have to put a baby into your belly, don’t we?”

“Baby!” Willow cried out, excited.

The man lied down on the large bed next to Sara, who rolled over to watch, already feeling the start of arousal and hating herself for it.

The man pulled the naked toddler into his lap and helped her line herself up with his cock. She squeezed her eyes shut and grunted as she determinedly tried to sit on his dick. Boyer’s cock was large and took some wiggling to get inside, and she sighed in contentment when it finally popped in. She couldn’t take much of the dick, her pussy too shallow still, but Boyer still groaned as he lifted her up and down onto himself.

Willow was squealing as she was fucked, her little feet scrambling for purchase in the sheets.

“Pussy, cum!” cried Willow as her cervix was pounded by the head of Boyer’s thick cock.

The little girl’s cunt was throbbing in time with her heartbeat and was tingly. She knew that the best part was coming soon and so she wiggled her hips and moaned, chasing her orgasm.

“Going to put a baby in you, Willow. Watch you grow heavy with it, you’ll be so sexy again,” Boyer gasped out as he worked her on his cock.

She tossed her head and came at the idea, letting out a “ah!”

Boyer continued to thrust, wishing that he could fit his whole cock into the little girl. Even so, Willow’s pussy was enough to make him cum, shooting directly against her cervix.

“Thank you!” Willow chirped as she climbed off of her father.

It was Sara’s turn next and her daughter hovered close, sometimes reaching out to play with one of her mother’s tits. She would smile and applaud her mother as the girl’s pussy was pounded, “Fuck! Mommy cum?”

“Y-yeah… Mommy’s gonna cum-- Ah!” Sara gasped out as she did just that, cumming hard as her daughter tugged on one of her nipples, causing it to leak milk.

Grunting, the man came inside of the fifteen year old’s pussy, wondering how many babies she’d have this time.

 

* * *

 

Willow waddled her way over to her father, grinning. “Belly big,” she told him proudly.

She was a little almost eight months along and was huge, the baby inside of her the size of a melon. Boyer laughed and leaned down to give her stomach a fond rub, “I know, it’s been big for awhile now, you silly thing,” he told her with a smile.

“Baby big?” the toddler asked.

“Yes, the baby’s big.”

“... Daddy?” she asked, pulling on Boyer’s hand.

“Yes, baby?” the man inquired.

“Fuck me please?” the little girl practically begged as she looked up at her father’s cock.

Her pregnancy had left her horny, and even though she had gotten her mother to finger her to orgasm earlier in the day, she wanted more.

Boyer grinned and asked, “Hmm, should I fuck your ass, do you think?”

“Yes! My ass!” Willow cried out. She loved it when her daddy fucked here there.

The man lay her down next to her mother, who was already bedridden due to her size. Willow would be soon as well; she couldn’t get on or off of the bed without help.  
The man lifted her onto the large bed with a grunt and watched as his daughter got on her hands and knees the best she could, her heavy belly getting in the way. She managed to get into position and looked over her shoulder at her father. Boyer laughed, “I can’t fuck you that way, you’ll fall and land on your baby.”

Pouting, Willow started to turn over. Reached out to help her, he ran his hands over her body as he did so.

“Daddy, fuck my ass!” Willow sang and clapped, giggling as Boyer tickled her large belly.

“Okay, okay, greedy girl,” the man laughed again, leaning down to place a kiss right below her belly button.

He slicked up his fingers and began working the little girl open, watching his daughter’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

She wiggled her hips, “more!” she demanded.

Normally Boyer would have prepared her more, but he pulled his fingers free and lubed his cock. He pressed the head of his dick to the toddler’s tiny hole and smiled down at her as he pushed in.

Willow squealed as he slid in, not prepared for the sting. She began to cry and her mother leaned in to sooth her, pressing kisses to her hair.

Boyer began to thrust, gently at first, and soon Willow had stopped crying and had started panting.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” she chanted, moaning.

Sara began to play with Willow’s nipples, gently plucking at them as she watched her captor fucking their daughter.

Moaning, the little girl wiggled her hips as Boyer reached a hand down to play with her clit.

“Cum!” she pleaded.

“I’ll make you cum, don’t worry…” Boyer soothed as he plunged himself in and out of the toddler’s ass.

The baby inside of Willow woke during the fucking and kicked. Willow gasped, loving the feeling of her baby touching her insides. Boyer continued rubbing the little girl’s clit and soon the baby was kicking again, sending Willow over the edge

She cried out as she came, nearly sobbing.

Sara left the little girl’s nipples alone and couldn’t bring herself to look away as Boyer finished using her, cumming deep into the toddler’s ass with a grunt.  
  
He pulled out and slipped a buttplug into the little girl, “there, that’ll keep in my cum. You love having my cum in your ass, right?” he asked her with a fond smile.

“Yeah! Cum!” Willow chirped as she wiggled, getting used to the plug inside of her.

Boyer put on some porn for the two girls and let them rest. All of the porn was either women and girls being inseminated, fucked while heavily pregnant, and even actually giving birth.

That’s what they watched now, the girl not much older than Sara pushing out her baby as a man held a vibrator to her clit. She sobbed and came as the baby slid free, stretching her cervix and pussy wide. She lay there weeping as the man plunged his hand all the way into her womb after the baby had been handed off, fisting her brutally there.

The girls were soon shifting their hips and panting lightly, and Sara finally gave in and took pity on her daughter. She slipped her hand in between Willow’s legs and began playing with the girl’s slit, slipping two fingers inside of the little girl and pressing on her G-spot. Willow came with a shout, her clit untouched. She sighed, content, “thank you, Mommy,” she told her mother.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Sara replied, sliding a hand down to her own sex.

She watched a small girl of seven that had clearly been given heavy fertility drugs like Willow had been. She was so pregnant that she must be having twins. One man fucked her pussy while another thrust into her throat, and Sara came as she watched, gasping and plunging her fingers inside of her pussy almost desperately.

The porn was left on for another four hours and Willow begged her mother to make her cum twice more.

Sara couldn’t deny her. What else did the little girl have?

 


	27. Micha & Lucas Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, sadism, CBT, fisting
> 
> for ceruleanheron

Micha had his laptop next to him on the bed as he tied up Lucas’ little dick and balls. He was following a bondage tutorial and it was a lot harder than the boy had thought it would be.

It was difficult; the toddler was so small and he wouldn’t hold still. He eventually had thin rope squeezing the twelve month old’s balls and base of dick, leaving the boy sobbing.

He had the little boy tied up in the middle of his bed, spread eagle. The thirteen year old licked his lips as he took in the toddler’s swollen dick and balls, cupping them in his hand and laughing as he little boy flinched.

It turned out that Micha was a bit of a sadist, and he liked to hurt the toddler when they played. He wouldn’t hurt him very much, or at least that’s what Micha told himself, and Micha always made sure to make the little boy cum.

His dad said that he’d end up training the toddler to cum from pain, but Micha wasn’t so sure. So far Lucas just seemed upset whenever they played, although he did always cum.

Clipping a pair of nipple clamps onto the little boy he smiled at how sexy the toddler was, his face shocked and red as he cried.

The nipple clamps were connected by a thin chain and Micha tugged on it, causing Lucas to jerk and yell as his nipples were pulled sharply. He reached down and pinched the head of Lucas’ tiny dick in between his fingers, laughing at the toddler’s shriek,

He began stroking and massaging the little boy’s dick, pinching at it occasionally as he pleasured Lucas.

The little boy didn’t know how to feel. He was aroused thanks to the ministrations to his cock, but then a sharp burst of pain was added to the pleasure. His cock and balls ached a bit from being tied up, but the pleasure he was feeling mostly made him forget about that particular discomfort. He couldn’t forget about the pinching, however, and he cried out with each one.

Eventually Allen opened Micha’s door and came into the room without knocking.

“Dad!” Micha protested as his dad stepped up to the bed and peered down at Lucas.

“You’re a twisted little fuck, you know that?” he laughed, “keep going, I want to see you make him cum.”

Huffing, the boy went back to stroking the toddler, stopping to pinch him every few moments. Lucas’ dick had turned almost completely pink it had been pinched so much and he hiccuped, overwhelmed.

Micha tugged on the chain connecting the little boy’s nipple clamps and Lucas shrieked and came as his nipples were abused and the head of his cock pinched.

Lucas sagged into the bed, still crying.

The teen liked listening to the boy scream when he was the one causing it, and so instead of cringing at the child’s wailing Micha just pinched the little boy’s dick again and smiled.

He turned to Allen, “hey Dad?” he asked.

“Yeah?” the man questioned as he examined the little boy’s bright pink cock.

“Wanna see how far I can stretch him?” the boy said with a grin.

His dad gestured for him to continue, and the teen slicked up his fingers. He slid two into the boy, making the child sniffle and hiccup. He stroked the boy’s soft walls and pressed against his little prostate. Lucas gasped and wiggled, finally starting to feel good again. A third finger was added and Lucas moaned, half in distress and half in pleasure. When Micha pushed in a fourth finger Allen laughed in delight, “damn,” he praised.

“I’m not done,” Micha told his dad, slicking up his whole hand.

“Are you sure about this?” Allen asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’ve done it once before.”

He pushed his fingers back inside, tucking in his thumb and pressed firmly against the boy’s small hole. Lucas immediately started screaming as the hand was worked into him, pained.

Micha didn’t mind that the child was in a little pain and so he didn’t give the child a rest or even slow himself, he just pushed into him determinedly. The boy tensed and absolutely wailed as the teen’s hand popped past his entrance and settled heavy inside of his ass. There was a bulge low in the little boy’s belly, and Micha hooked his fist upward, making Lucas’ stomach bulge out even further.

“Jesus Christ!” Allen cheered, applauding the show.

“Watch this,” Micha said with a grin, pushing his hand in deeper.

Lucas was still weeping, and he sobbed harder as the first was forced into his colon. Micha slid his hand in all the way in until he bottomed out. Unsatisfied, the teen managed wiggle his fingers around the bend in the little boy’s colon, causing him to shriek.

Allen watched as the boy’s bulge grew as his son’s hand went deeper, amazing. Lucas began to writhe on the bed as Micha tickled his transverse colon.

“You should fistfuck him,” Allen suggested, a hand now on his cock.

Micha nodded and pulled his fist completely out of Lucas before punching back in, making the boy squeal. Allen and Micha watched the boy’s stomach bulge as his fist plunging through his colon and panted. The teen grabbed onto the toddler’s dick and began tugging.

Soon the little boy was cumming, an entire fist deep inside of his ass.

After pulling his fist free, Micha and his dad stared at the little boy’s wide open ass, gaping for its rough fucking.

When it finally closed Allen and Micha both jerked off together, aiming for the toddle as they came. They both shot all over the little boy’s chest and face, sighing in pleasure.

Maybe Allen should finally fuck the toddler.

 


	28. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, weird science, needles, medical, urethral play M/f
> 
> for RedFlagsAndDiamonds

  
Summer came to slowly, blinking and looking blurrily around the operating theater. The lights she was under were so bright that she could feel their warmth on her naked skin. She squinted as she tried to sit, only to realize that she was strapped down by her wrists and ankles. The eleven year old moaned in distress as several faces came into view, each man wearing a surgical mask. There was one woman as well, a girl in her late teens who wore a pin-up style nurses’ uniform.

The eleven year old tried to scream for help but found that she was gagged as well. Her senses were finally returning to her and she began to cry, terrified.

“We’ll start at the top and make our way down,” one of the doctors told the rest as he pinched one of Summer’s nipples in between his gloved fingers.

The man signaled to the nurse and she brought over a tray of implements. He selected a syringe and Summer shook her head and tried to scream. She was terrified of getting shots.

“First… we want these little nipples to grow,” the doctor pressed the tip of the needle to the side of her nipple and listened to the girl’s muffled yells. Smiling behind his mask he sank the needle into her the flesh and depressed the syringe’s plunger, injecting Summer with the experimental substance.

Summer sobbed as the needle pierced her and heat rushed into her nipple. The same was done to the other side and the doctor waited.

Soon the girl was writhing as her nipples grew, becoming longer as well as thicker. It hurt, burning, aching and even stinging as they stretched and widened.

The man was unsatisfied with the results and so he did the whole thing again, the doctors all taking notes as she sobbed and pulled at her bonds.

When it was over she looked down, her gag muffling a horrified scream as Summer saw her chest. Her nipples were two centimeters long now, jutting out of her flat chest and impossible to miss.

Tugging on one, the doctor nodded, satisfied. He picked up another syringe and held it to Summer’s left nipple, prompting her to shake her head and try to beg. The needle bit into her flesh and she whimpered.

“We’ve never used such a high dosage before,” the man told the group of doctors, “this is twice the amount as last time.”

That prompted some murmuring and the doctor cleared his throat, injecting her other nipple.

“This dosage will increase her nipple’s sensitivity until they’re essentially clits on her chest,” he explained.

Nothing happened for a minute and then Summer frowned as her nipples suddenly felt different somehow. The man reached out with a white gloved hand and pinched her nipple again.

This time she arched as it was abused, pain and pleasure slamming into her.

The doctor nodded to the nurse, who began stroking and plucking at the little girl’s nipples for him. Summer wept and came in no time at all, unable to handle the rough stimulation for long.

All of the other doctors took furious notes as she came, her hips jerking.

“And now we do the same to the clit,” the doctor said as he pulled back the hood of Summer’s the nub.

He lined up a needle, the tip just pricking the girl’s little clit as she sobbed in fear. He sank the needle in and injected her clit, making the girl howl behind the gag. Another injection followed, and then her clit was on fire. It grew the same way that her nipples had, the pain in her clit all-encompassing.

Once everything had dulled to just an ache she tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. He was measuring her clit and announced it to be two and a half centimeters. There was appreciative murmuring from the small crowd and several men leaned in for a closer look.

When the doctor went to inject Summer with the drug to increase her sensitivity he pushed the needle directly into the tip of her clit. She almost fainted, her vision whiting out for a moment as her clit was pierced by the syringe.

Soon a tingling warmth spread over her clit for a moment and she knew that the drug had taken effect. She shook her head when the doctor reached down to flicked her huge clit.

She wailed behind the gag and stiffened as it was flicked, sobbing weakly as the man began touching her sore clit. He stroked it like a little dick with his gloved fingers, and Summer was gasping and cumming just a second after he began.

He didn’t stop, and soon she was cumming again, biting down on her gag and shaking.

“And now for the urethra…” the man selected another syringe full of the sensitivity drug and carefully inserted it just inside the girl’s urethral opening. He slid the needle into the sensitive flesh and injected Summer with the drug.

She gasped as the drug took effect, her urethra now ultra sensitive. A long, flexible, black sound was produced and the doctor thanked the nurse and picked it up. He lubricated the shaft and began sliding it in. Summer’s back arched as the sound stimulated her now ultra-sensitive urethra, the man feeding the tool in until it bottomed out at the entrance to her bladder. The doctor looked at the measurement on the side, “urethra: four centimeters,” he told the others, who marked it down on their clipboards.

Summer let out a “mmmf!” as the sound breached her bladder.

“Bladder un-inflated: five centimeters. Inflated it would likely be around fifteen.”

The other doctors murmured in approval, taking the measurements down. The doctor in charge continued, “now to see how much we can dilate her urethra.”

He began squeezing the bulb attached to the end of the sound, and Summer tried to yelp as the tool began to grow inside of her.

The sensation in her urethra was overwhelming, pleasure flooding into her and making her cum. The man continued inflating the sound until Summer was sobbing, having cum once more. She was biting her gag hard as the doctor expanded the sound even more, her urethra forced wide.

Peering closer, the doctor examined the sound, “dilated to one point five centimeters, very impressive for a subject’s first time,” he praised the girl with a smile.

Summer just stared back at him with wide terrified eyes.

Taking hold of the end of the sound, the doctor began sliding it out, only to slide it back into her again, He trust the tool in and out of the girl slowly at first, and then picking up speed. Summer’s chest heaved, calling attention to her huge nipples. She came suddenly as her urethra was fucked by the thick sound, sobbing.

She had cum so many times now that she didn’t think she could take anymore. She was already exhausted, and her last orgasm had actually hurt despite the pleasure.

The doctor took pity on her and slid the sound free, leaving her urethra gaping open. They timed how long it took for her to tighten up again and then they were finished with today’s session.

Summer was put into a small white room with a bed, sink and toilet and was told that the doctor would see her for her next session tomorrow.

The girl went to bed, sobbing and trying not to stimulate her newly modified nipples and clit.

 


	29. Sireni Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, weird science, fisting, sex toys, orgasm delay/denial
> 
> for daddymarvel_1

Sireni remembered that his name had been Colin, and he still thought of himself that way some of the time. It was just getting harder to remember who he was after every session that he had with The Doctor.

With all of the prostates inside of the ten year old’s colon and throat it was easy for Jeffrey to make the boy cum until he forgot how to speak. The man knew that it only would have taken another month to break the boy’s mind irreparably, but the buyer that he had found liked to do that himself. He immediately stopped the boy’s training sessions, allowing the boy’s mind a break.

When the boy was delivered to his new owner he had recovered slightly, now thinking of himself as Colin more than Sireni. He did know deep down that it didn’t matter what he thought, his name was still Sireni, and he was never getting rescued. He was going to be turned into a mindless sex slave.

Greyson admired his new purchase after the boy had been unpacked from the shipping crate. Sireni had been boxed up for a day in a padded crate, fitted with a catheter that went through his cock cage so that he could piss, oxygen incase levels got low in the crate, a ballgag to keep him quiet, and a long buttplug for fun.

Sireni stood nude in front of the affluent man and licked his lips, happy to be out of the gag. He stood very still as Greyson gave him an injection, terrified of what was in that syringe.

“That’s going to keep you from cumming,” the man explained.

The boy was relieved. He was usually forced to cum so many times that he fainted, so a reprieve from orgasms sounded fantastic.His shoulders relaxed and he self just a tiny bit safer here. Maybe this man would help him.

“I understand that you’re a screamer,” Greyson began with a smile, “but just know that no one can hear you. I’ve had these rooms soundproofed, so you can scream as much as you want, no one knows you’re here.”

Tears welled in Sireni’s eyes as the man spoke, his hopes dashed.

“Now, this is your bedroom, you’ll be spending most of your time in here.”

The room was huge and well furnished; it even had a bookshelf and an expensive TV. Sireni was thrilled to see them, but would soon find out that the bookshelf was full of nothing but erotic novels and hentai. The TV could only access porn of men fucking little boys.

Sireni crawled onto the giant bed, nervous. He knew what was about to happen and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

“I’m going to start by taking your virginity, would you like that?” Greyson asked the boy kindly.

The boy shook his head and the man laughed, “I think your opinion about that might change in a minute.”

Spreading his legs obediently as the man approached the bed, Sireni shook. He was glad that he was at least given the shot to keep him from orgasming at least.

“We’re going to play a game to make your first time special, You have to make me cum twice times before you can, okay? Sound fun?” the man asked, friendly.

Shaking his head again, the boy wilted a little when Greyson just laughed in response. The man snorted, “The Doctor told me that you weren’t fully trained. It’s so cute when you’re at this stage. Too scared to really disobey but still rebellious enough to speak your mind,” he told the boy as he undressed,

He neatly folded his clothing and placed it on the boy’s nightstand, then climbed into the bed and immediately covered the little boy with his body. Greyson began to kiss the boy sweetly, running his hands over the boy’s body. Sireni had been trained to have his mouth plundered, but was shy and awkward as he was slowly and deeply kissed. The boy again had a flicker of hope that maybe the man that had bought him might at least treat him decently.

Sireni’s nipples were pinched before the man ran his hand down his stomach and stopped on the chastity cage. Greyson had replaced the harsh looking metal one with a cute pink plastic cage, and he tapped the hard material that kept the boy from cumming with his little dick, “at first I thought about removing that, but then I thought about you horny as hell alone in your room, masturbating with your ass. So I decided that you’ll never cum with your dick again,” he told the boy, tapping the cage again.

Greyson spread Sireni’s legs even further and reached the sniffling boy’s hole. It was still well prepared from the buttplug, but the man still took the time to slick himself up just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the boy. He pressed his cock against the boy’s hole and Sireni bit his lip, dreading losing his virginity this way. At least we wouldn’t cum from it, he thought to himself.

The man pushed in, and they both gasped, Greyson at the tightness and Sireni at the pleasure of the man’s cock hitting at least a dozen prostates as it slid in the the hilt. Greyson’s member was more than above average and pressed hard against the glands. Sireni was shaking, usually he’d be near coming just from this, and he still felt like he would at any moment. The pleasure was still getting stronger and he was nearing the edge.

When Greyson began to thrust the boy cried out, sure that the drugs hadn’t worked and that he was going to cum.

Nothing happened, the boy staying on the edge of orgasm, the feeling worsening the longer he was fucked. He began to beg, “please, please, stop stop stop!”

“Shhh,” came the man’s response, pressing a kiss to one of his temples.

Soon the boy was weeping, his begging changing from cries of “stop” to tries of “please let me cum, I’m going to die!”

“Tell me that you love me, and-- fuck-- and that you love being fucked by me,” panted Greyson, staring into the frightened boy’s tearful eyes.

“I-- I love you. Um, I l-love being fuck by you and-- ah! I love you! Oh!” Sireni couldn’t help but sound sincere as he was being tormented with pleasure.

Greyson panted harder and captured the boy’s lips again, kissing him desperately this time. Sireni tried to keep up; this was the type of kissing he was used to. Sireni was moaning into the man’s mouth, clutching onto the man’s biceps as his was fucked.

“Do you want to know a secret, “ the man asked, not pausing in fucking the boy.

“O-okay.” Sireni agreed, hiccuping.

“The more you make me think that you love me and that you love getting fucked, the quicker I’ll cum.”

“I love you, Mr. Greyson!” the boy immediately cried out, aching his back at a particularly hard thrust, “I need to cum so bad! Please, please cum in me!” I love it, please cum in my ass pleeease..!”

Hearing those words from the ten year old tipped him over the edge and he came deep into Sireni just as the boy had asked.

Sireni let out a little “oh!” as he felt the cum shoot inside of him for the first time, even that stimulating him.

“Now to make me cum with your throat,” Greyson reminded the boy.

Sireni practically dove for Greyson’s lap and didn’t waste any time, swallowing the man down all at once.

“F-fuck,” Greyson swore at both the feeling at the site of the ten year old sucking his cock furiously.

Sireni had momentarily forgotten about the prostates in the back of his throat, and jolted as he took the man down. He squirmed and moaned, the action sending vibrations down Greyson’s cock. The man put his hand on the back of the boy’s head and stroked his hair for a moment before fisting his fingers in it and guiding Sireni’s head up and down.

The boy had tears rolling down his cheeks as his throat was fucked, the prostates in his throat being pounded against with every thrust of the man’s cock. He couldn’t stop from moaning again, desperate for an orgasm.

The moan made Greyson gasp and cum, holding himself down his throat until he had come down, ignoring the struggling of the boy as he ran out of air.

He finally let Sireni up from his cock and the boy gasped for air, coughing.

Greyson smiled at his boy, “would you like to cum now?” he asked, knowing the answer already,

Sireni nodded desperately and cried out, “yes please, Mr. Greyson!”

“Get on your hands and knees and fist yourself,” Greyson instructed,

The boy hesitated; he had been fisted by The Doctor before, but he had never done so himself. He was passed the lube and he carefully slicked up his entire hand. He started with three fingers, loose after his fucking. Soon he was tucking in his thumb and pushing his hand forward, wrinkling his brow and grunting. He cried out when his fist suddenly breached his entrance.

Sireni shook as he held still, trying to get used to the stretch. Greyson frowned and prompted him to fist fuck himself.

Whimpering, the boy did as ordered, trying to keep himself from being stimulated. He was instructed to go faster and he panted and let out an occasional yelp as he plunged he fist in and out of himself. He began to sob at the over-stimulation; Greyson had promised to let him cum. Out of desperation he decided to beg, “please, please Mr. Greyson I love you so much, please let me cum!”

Greyson quickly stuck the boy with the injection that would cancel out the other drug rushing through his system, leaving him able to cum once more.

The effect was almost immediate, and Sireni lived up to his namesake, screaming loudly. He tensed up around his fist, whining.

He fell forward into the mattress and panted, his vision whiting out as he fainted.

 


	30. Dylan Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: fisting, underage EXTREMELY UNDERAGE

Mary had added “Sexual Education” to her curriculum for the home-schooled child. Dylan’s mother showed him plenty of movies with people fucking as well as teaching him to kiss, eat pussy, cum with his ass, and the list went on.

The six year old was getting very good grades and was now able to reliably get her off with his hands and mouth.

Dylan still didn’t know anything about pleasing men though, which is why Mary had gone carefully looking around the internet, finally coming across Don. The man had been very interested in helping with the little boy’s lessons.

Don stood nude in Mary’s living room, his cock slowly swelling as the equally naked child inspected it. Dylan reached out cautiously and brushed his fingers against the man’s half-hard member. Don held very still, letting the child wrap his hands around the cock experimentally.

“That’s what a man’s cock is like. If you keep touching it it will get hard,” Mary told her son and encouraged him to start stroking Don.

The man soon had a full erection, and Dylan stepped back, awed, “it’s so big!” he announced.

Don laughed, “thank you,” he said, ruffling Dylan’s hair.

“Okay, it’s time to learn to suck cock,” Mary instructed, positioning the boy in front of Don.

Dylan was the perfect height for Don, his mouth right at dick-level. The boy began to lean in, timid, and tried to remember all of the porn that he had seen. He tried to mimic it and licked at the head awkwardly.

The blowjob was sloppy and the boy could barely fit him in his mouth, but it was still the best one of Don’s life. He’d never thought that he’d have a six year old on his dick, and now that he did he didn’t even care that the child occasionally used his teeth.

Gently pulling the kid back he jacked himself a few times and came, making sure that his cum hit Dylan on the chest.

He tried to catch his breath and smiled at the boy’s shocked face. The child had no idea what had just happened. He ran his fingers through the mess on his chest, curious.

“That’s cum,” Mary told him, “it comes out of a man’s dick when he orgasms. It’s very good for you, so make sure not to waste that and lick it up.”

Nodding, Dylan cautiously licked his fingers and scowled at the taste.

“Eat it all up or you’ll get a punishment,” his mother warned him.

Frowning, Dylan did as told, not wanting to get in trouble. Last time he had been blown up like a balloon, his ass full of water. He finished licking his fingers before going back for more and lapping that up as well. The boy continued until he was clean again, sucking on his fingers to make sure that they wouldn’t be sticky.

“Thank you for coming over, Don. You said you can come over once a week so that he can practice sucking you, right?” Mary verified with the man as she began to gather his clothes.

“Yeah, at least once a week. I’ll text you about coming over for a “date”, okay?” he told her as he took the pile of neatly folded clothing but made no move to put them on.

“I actually have something that I need to do before I go,” Don said as he put the clothes back down on the couch.

Mary watched curiously as he made his way over to her and barely had time to struggle as he calmly put her in a sleeper hold. She tried to scratch and kick the man, but just stared straight ahead, ignoring her. Her vision began to go black around the edges and then she was slumping forward in Don’s arms, unconscious

 

* * *

 

When Mary woke she was nude and tied down to her bed, spread eagle. The woman moaned in confusion, pulling weakly at the ropes tying her down.

She could tell that she had been unconscious for some time because her tits were so full of milk that they ached. The young woman pulled at her bonds again and grunted, frustrated as nothing budged.

The door to her bedroom opened and Don appeared. Mary opened her mouth to begin to scream when Dylan popped into the room as well. The young woman stayed quiet, not wanting to scare her son, as well as being terrified of what would happen if she made Don angry.

Don smiled at her, happy to find her awake. He turned to Dylan and exclaimed, “look, your mommy’s up from her nap! That means we can start the other lessons.”

“Other lessons?” asked Mary, her heart pounding.

“You showed me your curriculum and you’re missing a few things. But don’t worry, I’m here to help,” he explained as he got the large box of sex toys out from under the bed, having found the woman’s stash easily.

The man rubbed some lube onto one of the boy’s hands and continued, “we’re starting with fisting,” the man told Mary with an eyebrow raised, “I can’t believe you haven’t done this.”

Mary didn’t cry. It wouldn’t be that bad, she told herself, Dylan had small, childish hands.

Don guided the little boy’s hand to his mother’s pussy by the wrist, “make a fist,” he instructed.

“I know, I’ve seen it in movies,” he told the man, proud.

Dylan fisted his hand and Don helped him press it into Mary’s pussy, pushing the child’s hand forward firmly until the fist slid inside.

Mary was right, being fisted by Dylan was completely doable. His hand stretched her but not to her limit.

“Feel around in there,” Don told Dylan, wiggling his winger to demonstrate, “there’s a bump in the very top of her pussy. It’s like a little donut, find it and give it a little squeeze.”

The boy stuck out his tongue in concentration, groping around inside of his mother until he found her cervix. Mary gasped sharply as the boy gave in a gentle but firm pinch before caressing and exploring with his fingers. The woman was almost in tears; she had never had her cervix stimulated before. It felt odd but good, if not a little uncomfortable.

Starting to feel aroused despite herself, Mary panted and rocked her hips as Dylan fist fucked her pussy. She was almost about to cum when Don stopped the boy and told him, “now for her ass.”

Dylan knew how to finger open his mother and so he accepted the lube and slipped three small fingers into her at once. She moaned and he made a fist, looking to Don.

Don nodded and the little boy pressed his fist against Mary’s hole and she moaned and jumped as Dylan’s hand suddenly popped into her ass. He began fist fucking her in smooth short strokes, rocking his hand forward more and more. The boy wanted to see how deep he could get.

Gasping and writhing on the bed, Mary felt her arousal slowly growing as Dylan’s hand crept deeper and deeper inside of her. She was shaking by the time he bottomed out, his hand at the start of her descending colon. His entire arm was inside of her and she squeaked as the boy began dragging his arm out of her. He pulled his hand almost entirely out of the woman before pushing back in, making her moan.

Dylan began thrusting faster, sliding his fist and arm up and down her colon, caressing its walls.

She was on the edge of cumming again when Don grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled his his hand free. She whined in protest, cried out, “please!” and immediately hated herself for it.

Don laughed, and then looking down at the six year old. He laughed again, harder this time, “well, fuck me!” he exclaimed in delight.

Dylan had gotten a hardon by complete chance. It happened to him every once in awhile, and his mother always had a lot of fun playing with it when it happened.

“Well that’s perfect timing,” Don snorted, ordering Dylan onto the bed and in between his mother’s thighs.

“Fuck her ass,” the man instructed, “it’ll be tighter than her pussy and you’ve got a tiny cock.”

“I can fuck Mommy?” the boy asked, awed.

“Yeah, baby, you can fuck Mommy,” Mary reassured him, now desperate to have her son inside of her.

Dylan pushed his little erection into the loosened hole with no problem, letting out a little cry as he seated himself inside of her.

Don didn’t let him thrust, instead slicking up his fingers and sliding two into the boy’s hole. “Oh!” Dylan exclaimed as he was opened.

He had begun pushing his cock into Dylan when Mary began to cry, “no! Please don’t fuck him! That was the agreement!”

“I’m raping the two of you. That usually involves you know, rape,” He told her coolly.

Watching Dylan’s hole slowly swallow his dick, Don sighed in pleasure and thrust in, “he’s used to you fucking him with dildos, this won’t hurt him,” the man reassured the woman.

Don snapped his hips forward beginning to fuck the little boy and prompting Dylan to fuck his mother, each thrust of the man’s hips sending Dylan deeper into her.

Mary began breathing hard again, turned on just from having her son’s tiny cock in her ass, “Dylan, please touch Mommy so I can cum!” she begged.

Dylan reached down with one hand and began rubbing her clit the best he could while being slammed into, but it was enough and soon she was cumming with a scream.

Don continued fucking Dylan, getting close himself. He reached out and took the boy’s nipples in between his fingers and pinched, sending the boy over the edge.

He came hard as he fucked his mother while he was fucked from behind, wrinkling his face up as though he were in pain instead of pleasure. Don grunted and slammed his hips forward suddenly and he was cumming, shooting himself into the little boy’s ass.

Pulling out, Don untied Mary and left to the living room to retrieve his clothes. He put them on calmly, smiling at Mary.

Mary didn’t know what to do, he had raped them and taken her son’s virginity… but he had also done some amazing things to her.

“I’ll be back next Saturday for some more lessons,” the man told her as he tied his shoelaces.

The young woman didn’t know how to refuse the man, terrified that he’d come give them lessons anyway.

“...Okay,” she agreed weakly, hating herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to temporarily not be taking requests/suggestions.
> 
> I have a bit of a backlog of them and also a bit of writers block. 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	31. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, weird science, large breasts

Jeffrey always selected his raw materials carefully, making sure that he got the best. So the fifteen year old girl was of course beautiful, and unique in the way that she had large breasts and huge nipples.

Megan’s tits would be large on an adult, on the teenager they were almost ridiculous.

The girl had spent the last month being trained by the doctor. He also spent the time enlarging her nipples even further, applying suction as well as stretching them near constantly. .

By the time the month was up Megan had enormous nipples, three centimeters long, and fat. Her huge G-cup breasts made them look a little more in proportion but they were still eye-catchingly over-sized.

The doctor examined her as she stood before him, biting her lip. He took her nipples in between his fingers and felt them, gently squeezing her nipples for far longer than necessary. Megan moaned, proving her potential to be a titslut. He had trained her to find breast play very stimulating; she wasn’t allowed to cum without her nipples being touched and she had slowly begun to rely on it, not able to cum without it now.

Jeffrey gave her tit a playful slap, and deemed her nipples healthy.

The doctor had performed the surgery that same day, eager to make the girl into a work of art.

Megan healed quickly and the girl’s bandages were coming off, leaving her terrified of what she’d find under them. Jeffery unwrapped her carefully. The girl’s nipples were fully healed, Jeffrey knew, but he loved torturing his artwork with suspense. Bandages off, Megan looked down and became very, very quiet.

She raised her hands to her tits but didn’t touch them, too horrified.

Her nipples were gone.

She began to cry. Her Areola were still there, but the nipple had been replaced by a little slit.

Unable to stand not knowing what had happened to her, she gingerly examined one nipple, poking around the slit curiously.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Jeffrey stopped her and took over, sucking the end of his index finger into his mouth in order to slick it before settling it against one of the little slits and pushing in.

Megan’s mouth hung wide with disbelief as the doctor’s wet finger sank into her tit.

“I turned your nipples inside out and made them fuckable,” he explained as his finger.

Jeffrey had bottomed out after three centimeters. He had his finger in her past the first knuckle, and the girl couldn’t look away, stunned. The man began to finger fuck her nipple, slowly at first but then faster. He rotated his finger and swirled it around, prompting the Megan to cry out.

She was breathing fast and her pussy was already soaking wet just from having her tits played with.

“Wish I could fuck your tits with my cock,” Jeffrey complained.

The girl moaned at the idea and came.

It was the first time that she had cum just from having her tits touched. Jeffry was very proud of her. He smiled, called her a good girl, and strapped her down to his gynecological chair.

He put it in its lying position and strapped Megan down. She was relatively well trained by now but this would be hard to sit through without moving.

There were two urethral spreaders on the tray beside Jeffrey, and he picked one up and pushed the tool into one of her nipples, the tool sinking into her tit making her moan.

The doctor began to widen the spreader and she gasped as the blades began stretching her open.

When Jeffrey was done Megan’s nipple was gaped, stretched open by the tiny speculum. She was breathing hard and began to cry when Jeffry began to insert the second urethral spreader, both from fear and from intense arousal.

Soothing her, the doctor turned the key for the last time, widening it to its maximum and taking his hands away.

Her nipples were stretched open three centimeters, and Jeffrey took a look inside each of them closely, “I didn’t expect you to be able to stretch this far,” he admitted as he squeezed her tits in his hands.

Jeffrey took some pictures for her portfolio and then removed the spreaders gently. Megan’s nipples now gaped open. They were slow to close again and the slit was still wide by the time the doctor finished uploading his pictures. The man turned to the tray and picked up a fat bullet vibrator, pressing it to Megan’s nipple slit. He pushed against it and the girl’s enormous breast began to swallow the toy, causing Megan to shake as her nipple was stuffed full.

The doctor repeated the process on the other side, pushing the toy into the girl’s nipple and stretching it to its maximum. The man flipped on the bullet vibes and watched the teen convulse as her nipples were vibrated.

Leaving her to suffer like that, Jeffrey moved onto her pussy and slid a speculum into the girl. She didn’t even react, all of her focus on her breasts.

She was wet again, moaning and panting as her nipples were stimulated. She finally noticed the speculum in her pussy when Jeffrey had it more than half open, nearly choking as she realized suddenly that he pussy was being opened wide.

The man turned the key faster, impatient. Megan thought for a moment that her pussy might break in half, but then Jeffrey finished, taking his hands away from the speculum and taking a quick peek inside, “everything looks fine,” he affirmed and gave the thigh a little slap, “you’re ready for sale!

“I think I’ll name you Tits,” he said with a warm smile.

Jeffrey knew a man that would be interested. He loved hentai and had a small cock, so if he could fit at least half of himself inside of her and actually nipplefuck the girl like in his porn... the doctor knew the man would buy her in an instant.

He got on the phone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Free Cities (I think the nipple modification might be PregMod.)
> 
> Sorry that it's so short!


	32. Terra & Jennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, sex toys
> 
> for TorchwoodCardiff

Terra watched her little sister riding her teddy bear, a little too interested in the proceedings. The five year old was humped the bear in nothing but her panties, rocking her hips back and forth.

The two sisters were alone. Terra, being fifteen, had been left in charge of Jennie for the entire night, something that Terra was thrilled about.

She was also thrilled about the scene in front of her, and she pulled the throw blanket onto her lap and popped open the button of her jeans, lowering the zipper and sliding a hand down her pants and into her panties.

This was fine, she reasoned, because Jennie had no idea that Terra was doing anything at all. So no one would find out, and if no one found out it was fine.

She began to finger her clit just as Jennie stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out an “ah!” as she came.

Disappointed that it had been over so fast, Terra still burned the whole scene into her memory. That had been the sexiest thing that she had ever seen.

That had been the first time that the little girl had cum and so she froze in shock, unsure of what had just happened. Jennie stood and stood in front of Terra, a little distressed, “something happened,” she told her older sister, unable to articulate her orgasm.

“You came, that’s a good feeling that happens when you play with your pussy,” Terra explained.

Jennie stared at her, confused, “pussy?”

“That’s the big kid word for ‘vagina.’”

Nodding, Jennie repeated, “pussy.”

“Uh huh.”

The girl dropped her panties and sat on the floor, trying to examine her own cunt. Terra couldn’t believe her luck, “here,” she said, standing, “I’ll show you.”

She lightly pushed the little girl down until Jennie was lying on her back. “First we need to play with your nipples,” Terra told the girl as she circled one with her index finger.

“Not my pussy,” Jennie complained.

“Duh. But they feel really good, kinda like how your pussy does.”

“Ok,” Jennie said with a nod and let her sister continue touching her chest.

The little girl jumped when Terra took one of Jennie’s nipples in between her thumb and forefinger and pinched the bud. The older girl repeated the action on the other side, watching the little nipples harden. She took one into her mouth and suckled at it, using her teeth and biting lightly.

Jennie held onto her sister as her nipples were sucked and played with, “it feels good,” she affirmed.

Terra pulled off of the five year old’s nipples and nodded, “yep,” the girl agreed, “but your pussy will feel even better.”

“Like with Mr. Bear?”

“Uh huh, but I’m going to make you feel even better than Mr. Bear did. Hold on,” Terra told the little girl and practically ran from the room.

When she returned she was holding a shoe box, “I found these in mom’s closet. They’re toys for us to play with.”

Jennie perked up at the mention of toys and Terra laughed. The fifteen year old spread her little sister’s legs, “we’ll play with them in a little bit, okay? First let me show you your clit,” Terra began.

She reached out and gently touched the little girl’s sensitive nub, “this is your clit, it’s a magic button that makes you feel really good when you play with it,” Terra began to demonstrate, rubbing at the little girl’s clit with the occasional pinch or flick.

It was much more intense then the teddy bear had been and she “ _meeped_ ” and began to squirm. Terra frowned at her and reached into the box. She pulled out two pairs of tacky pink handcuffs and held them up, “since you can’t hold still for the lesson that you asked for, I’m gonna put these on you.”

Jennie didn’t complain and allowed Terra to cuff her wrists to her ankles. The most comfortable way to sit like that was to spread her legs, and so she exposed herself to her sister unconsciously.

Terra bit her lip and reached out for her sister’s clit again, rubbing it in little circles, “feels good, huh?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” agreed Jennie, who had begun to rock her hips minutely.

The teen let her fingers travel downward, caressing the little girl’s pussy, “this is your pussy, this is where you get fucked,” she slipped a finger into Jennie, gasping at the tight heat.

She was inside of her sister’s pussy, and Terra’s panties were practically soaked she was so aroused, “this is where you can put things like fingers, penises and toys.”

Jennie was frowning, unsure of the feeling inside of her.

Terra started stroking her walls, looking for something. She knew she had found it when Jennie squeaked. The girl pressed against Jennie’s G-spot firmly and watched her sister jolt and yelp.  
Terra laughed, “see? The inside of your pussy feels good too.”

She took her now slick finger from Jennie and pressed it against the other girl’s ass, “this is your ass, this also gets fucked.”

The little girl still wasn’t quite sure what fucking meant, but she nodded anyway.

Pushing her finger against Jamie’s opening, Terra smiled at her sister, “relax,” she said and the finger slid in.

Jennie gasped and immediately tightened, squealing.

The teen realized that she probably should have lubricated her finger more thoroughly, but her finger was already in and so she circled it, massaging the little girl’s insides. Jennie relaxed and so did her hole, allowing Terra to give a few gentle thrusts of her finger, “okay, now that you know about your holes and stuff, we’re going to play with the toys,” Terra told her.

She pushed her sister down onto her back, her legs still spread due to the cuffs. Terra took out some nipple clamps and grinned, “these are to make your nipples feel good. At first you won’t like it but that’s okay.”  
  
Terra clipped the first one onto Jennie’s left nipple, and the girl shrieked, “No! It hurts! Terra!”

Ignoring her, the teen clipped on the second clamp and listened to Jennie scream. The girl sighed, “it can’t be that bad, don’t be such a baby.”

Jennie cried softly as she adjusted to the clamps pinching her nipples. Terra pulled a slim, pink vibrator from the box and turned it on, “this is going to show you what fucking is like,” she explained and touched the tip of the toy to the little girl’s clit.

The little girl jumped and Terra took the vibrator away from her clit and pressed it to her pussy instead, “here we go,” she said and pushed the toy forward.

The toy entered the little girl slowly and she wrinkled her nose at the feeling, “Stop, I don’t like it,” she told her sister.

“You wanted to learn about cumming,” Terra reminded her, “so I’m going to teach you about cumming,” she slid the toy into the five year old as far as it would go.

Jennie whimpered as she was filled by the toy, the tip bumping into her tiny cervix. It vibrated inside of her and made her feel tingly, “my pussy feels good,” she told her sister, panting.

“I’ll make it feel even better,” Terra began slowly moving the vibrator in and out of the little girl, making sure to press against her cervix.

Squealing, Jennie pulled on her cuffs, “stop! It’s scary!”

Terra shushed her and stopped gently fucking the girl. She left the vibrator hanging out of her sister’s pussy and picked up a matching toy, “now I’ll show you what being fucked in the ass is like,” she said with a smile, lubing up the second vibrator.

“Not my butt!” the little girl cried.

“Ass,” Terra corrected, “and it’s fine, you’ll like it.”

The teen worked the vibrator into her sister’s tiny hole slowly, not wanting to actually hurt the little girl. Jennie began sobbing as the vibrator slid in farther and farther until it was in to the hilt, all six inches inside of her. Terra simply watched her for a moment as the little girl shook, two vibrators stuffed inside of her.

Terra turned the toy in her ass on and Jennie moaned out a “nooo…” and came.

She felt so good in her pussy and ass, much better than when she had humped the bear. Jennie jerked and thrashed as she rode out her orgasm with a sob.

The older girl didn’t remove the toys, instead sliding a hand down her pants and fingering her clit as she watched her sister start to toss around, aroused again and over-stimulated. Terra plunged two fingers into her own wet cunt and rubbed her clit against the palm of her hand.

Jennie came again, this time letting out a little scream as she flailed, causing the vibrator in her pussy to fall out.

Cumming at the sight, Terra bit her lip and moaned.

“Now you know all about fucking and cumming,” Terra told Jennie as she slid the vibrator from the little girl’s ass, “did you like it?”

“Um…” Jennie hesitated, “I guess. It was scary but it felt good.”

Her heart pounding, Terra asked, “do you want to play like that again sometime?”

“I dunno… I guess so.”

Terra grinned and removed the nipple clamps from the child. Jennie yelped as the blood rushed back into them. She wasn’t sure if she liked fucking. It felt good sometimes but then it hurt other times as well. Jennie trusted her sister though and would do it again if she wanted.

“Cool, Mom and Dad are going out next Saturday night. We’ll have a few hours to play,” Terra told Jennie with a grin.

Jennie swallowed, “okay.”

 


End file.
